


La ingeniería de encender un cigarrillo

by GryffindorNight



Category: Actor RPF, Australian Actor RPF, British Actor RPF, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Prostitution, Ansiedad, Anxiety Attacks, Anxiety Disorder, Bottom Tom, Cigarettes, Fluff, M/M, Recreational Drug Use, Top Chris, aquí no hay tags en español, así es la vida en ao3
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-02
Updated: 2015-08-03
Packaged: 2018-04-12 13:42:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 36,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4481402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GryffindorNight/pseuds/GryffindorNight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Sebastian te va a tomar fotos, Hiddleston”, fotos. Tom no está muy seguro de poder hacer lo que sea que implique todo esto, por eso se pone de pie pensativamente, observa las maletas en las que sigue empacada su ropa y se pregunta de todo corazón qué mierdas hace metido en todo esto y cómo su vida se convirtió en la asfixiante necesidad de cobrar dinero por sexo para sobrevivir.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Thomas decide morir

**Author's Note:**

> Ha pasado mucho tiempo, ¿no?  
> Ha pasado mucho, definitivamente. He crecido, sufrido y aprendido muchas cosas, escribir fanfictions sin embargo me ha costado mucho, a este le he dedicado ya más de un año y por fin lo he terminado. Y lo peor es que no es tan largo.  
> En fin, hay cigarrillos, sexo y ansiedades. Además es Hiddlesworth feliz y adorable porque saben (si me han leído) que me lo debía.  
> Todas las canciones están recomendadas, mañana publicaré el siguiente capítulo y ojala disfruten, sus comentarios y kudos me llenan de felicidad.  
> Nos vemos pronto.

_Corre, corre._ Tom lleva 34 horas sin dormir y una lata de _Redbull_ en la mano derecha, mano que extiende con energía psicótica cuando ve el bus venir. Una vez ha pagado el pasaje y está a punto de sentarse piensa en tener cuidado para no doblar la carpeta del trabajo y, _puta mierda_ , Tom se da cuenta que ha dejado el trabajo en el que estuvo trabajando toda la noche (y todo el día anterior) en casa. Tiene que bajarse del bus de inmediato y luego bajarse el resto de su lata de _Redbull_ de un solo sorbo antes de hacerse a la idea de que tiene que correr todo el camino de vuelta a casa.

“Evans, mi vida es una mierda”, dice Tom, ojeroso y sudado, cuando por fin llega a la maldita universidad a entregar ese mísero trabajo escrito, “¿Tu vida?”, Chris lo mira con un sonrisa colgando del borde de los ojos, “Hiddleston, no te sientas mal, pero no es sólo tu vida, ¿te has visto la cara en un espejo?”, “¿Una mierda?”, “Y de gato”, Tom suspira y Chris  está sonriendo.

Ambos se sientan en una de las cafeterías de la universidad cuando terminan la última clase del día, Chris está esperando que Sebastian salga de su último examen y Tom sólo está haciendo todo lo posible por no llegar a casa aún. “Tengo que hacer algo Evans, algo”, Chris, que se está comiendo unas papas fritas y que ya ha oído mil veces todas las preocupaciones de Tom, es algo así como el mejor ser humano del mundo y en realidad se sumerge de nuevo en un extenso debate sobre la imposibilidad de trabajar y estudiar al tiempo, “Hiddles,”, le dice al final, y sólo lo llama así cuando quiere tranquilizarlo, Tom lo sabe, “la universidad no te va a permitir trabajar de tiempo completo, y ya sabes lo que eso significa”, “Salarios de mierda”, “Correcto”, “Pero algo tengo que hacer Evans, algo”, y en realidad _vuelven_ a hablarlo, lo hacen hasta que Tom se rinde temporalmente, “Tiene que haber un trabajo que no consuma tiempo, que dé mucho dinero y que no requiera título, tiene que haberlo”, Tom roba una de las papas de Chris y se recuesta en su silla, está a punto de decir algo cuando oye una voz detrás suyo, “Lo hay, Tommy”.

Sebastian es un tío alto y guapo de ese tipo de guapo que sabes que no es de ningún lugar frecuentado por el hombre occidental, es guapo como si no fuera de este planeta, pero es de Rumania, de ahí el acento y tal vez la mirada, afilada como los ojos de un gato, azul intenso y sonrisa de animal, “Sí hay un trabajo así, Tommy”, desde que Evans y Sebastian empezaron a salir él ha insistido en llamarlo ‘Tommy’, a Tom no le incomoda, es sólo que es diferente, Chris y él siempre se han tratado por el apellido aunque se conocen desde párvulos. “¿Qué trabajo es?”, Tom se inclina hacia adelante en su asiento y Chris se pone de pie para darle un beso a Sebastian en los labios y prepararle la silla. Sebastian se sienta, deja caer el bolso a su lado y con gesto teatral deja caer los hombros, Chris se sienta a su lado y _por fin,_ Sebastian habla, “Puta, Tommy, puedes ser puta”.

Tom está a punto de reírse, pero entonces Chris no se ríe y Sebastian tampoco y todo se pone un poco tenso porque, “Sí, claro”, Tom habla sarcásticamente, “Como sí… ¿hablas en serio?”, Sebastian no parpadea una sola vez, lo mira a los ojos como si pudiera ver su alma y, “Sí,”, dice, “claro que hablo en serio”, y Tom se reiría si no fuera porque Sebastian habla con lo que parece absoluta sinceridad y Chris parece querer ignorar que lo que está sucediendo _está sucediendo;_ pero levanta la mirada y algo tiene que ver en los ojos de Tom (que está rogando por una explicación) porque se apiada y hace un gesto con la mano en el que expresa su incomodidad, y que de alguna forma le da a entender que Tom que Sebastian sí ( _Dios_ ) habla en serio.

“Puta”, dice Tom, la palabra no le dice nada, Tom no le ha dado un momento en su mente y no cree que esté próximo a hacerlo, “No creo que sea una opción Sebastian”, Tom sonríe y se revuelve el cabello sin peinar, crespos rubios que están en todas las direcciones, “Gracias por proponer, supongo”. Entonces Sebastian hace algo parecido a un puchero, frunce el ceño como si no comprendiera el rechazo a su propuesta y, mientras toma la última papa frita de Chris, dice, “A mí me funcionó muy bien, pero tú decides”, Tom sabe que abre mucho los ojos y que debe ser un poco indecente que se refleje tanto interés en su rostro, pero Chris sonríe y rodea a Sebastian con un brazo enorme, “Es diferente cariño, tú _lo hiciste_ de otra forma, Tom no entiende”, y sí es cierto, Tom no entiende, no entiende nada, “¿Quieres que te cuente la historia?, a lo mejor te animas a intentarlo si te cuento”, eso, Tom lo duda mucho, muchísimo, pero aún no quiere llegar a casa y una historia sobre ser puta suena suficientemente bien así que está a punto de decir que sí, pero su celular suena y luego su madre está llorando al teléfono.

“Todo está bien mamá, todo está bien”, Chris lo ayuda a empacar todo en su bolso y Sebastian corre detrás suyo para darle un pastel de pollo, Tom no lo quiere tomar pero Sebastian no lo deja rechistar y lo mete en su bolso. La mamá de Tom sigue llorando en el teléfono y Tom piensa que ella es prioridad, así que deja que Sebastian meta el pastel en su maleta, “La historia será después Tommy, espero que todo esté bien en casa”, dice, y Tom también espera desesperadamente que todo esté bien en casa, maldita sea, “Gracias Sebastian, por favor dile a Evans que me llame para el trabajo de Mercadeo”, “Vale”, y Tom se va corriendo a tomar el bus, su madre no deja de llorar y él tiene un nudo dentro de la garganta que amenaza con reventar en lágrimas, “Tranquila má, todo estará bien, ya voy para allá”, pero Tom no tiene en su bolsillos más dinero que el del pasaje del bus, así que no, nada va a estar bien.

**No control.**

Hay cuarenta minutos de la universidad a su casa y mientras el bus llega Tom tiene tiempo de pensar en muchas cosas, piensa en casa, en su madre, padre y hermanas, en como solían tener dinero y como todo era fácil. Tom nunca tuvo que mirar el precio de lo que compraba en el supermercado, Tom podía comer caviar con galletitas mientras sus padres tomaban vino añejado en la sala, sus hermanas podían comprar brazaletes de plata para ellas y sus amigas, todos estaban tranquilos, todo estaba bien. El mundo en donde los ceros de la derecha son lo de menos es un mundo que Tom perdió de vista de un momento a otro, un día había comida en la nevera y al siguiente no.

Cuando Tom llega su papá está parado en el porche, tiene las manos en los bolsillos y esa mirada ausente al vacío que ha llevado puesta por casi dos años, Tom ha llegado a la conclusión de que esa mirada es la expresión que toma su padre cuando hace cuentas del dinero que han perdido y del dinero que necesitan para sobrevivir la próxima semana. Se saludan brevemente y por el tono acartonado de su voz, Tom deduce con amargura que su papá ha estado llorando.

“Perdimos la casa”, su madre está recostada contra el mesón de la cocina, lleva el cabello recogido en la parte de atrás y no levanta la mirada del suelo mientras habla, “No vamos a poder pagar las cuotas de la hipoteca cariño, nos vamos a tener que ir a la casa de campo”, Tom siente que le han lanzado un bloque de cemento en el estómago y supone que no es momento de rechistar nada, así que toma aire profundamente y se resigna. Cuando está por preguntar en qué bolso debe empacar sus cosas su padre le pone una mano en el hombro, “Tendrás que estar solo mientras logramos estabilizarnos de nuevo”, “¿Qué?”, Tom se vuelve y su padre lo mira directo a los ojos, “Nos vamos a la casa de campo, pero tú te quedas hijo, no vas a interrumpir tus estudios”.

De ahí en adelante todo pasa tan rápido que Tom se queda sin tiempo para comer o pensar en algo más que no sea toda esa maldita, y al parecer indefinida, dificultad económica. Un par de horas después se encuentra pensando en el dinero que sus padres ya no tienen, sentado en una cama que no es la suya, en una habitación en la que nunca había estado pero que ahora es _su casa_. Porque sus padres pagaron por adelantado una habitación para estudiantes para que él pudiera vivir en la cuidad durante el tiempo restante del semestre, que es, bueno, casi todo el semestre, porque Tom acaba de salir de los primeros exámenes del año.

Su madre le dio un beso en la mejilla antes de irse mientras le dijo que comiera bien y Tom, que nunca ha sido propiamente un niño mimado, cree que todavía puede sentir el olor del perfume que su madre dejó de usar hace meses porque es demasiado costoso, pero que sin importar qué, siempre será el olor de mamá. Negándose la posibilidad de llorar al respecto de todo lo que le pasa (y que aún no termina de entender) se alisa la ropa, busca, entre todas las maletas que trajo, la que lleva a la universidad y saca el pastel de pollo que Sebastian le regaló antes de salir corriendo de la universidad esa tarde.

Después de dar la primera mordida coge el celular que está encima de la cama y llama a el número que suele llamar con más frecuencia, después de un timbre la voz de Chris le responde, “Dime que todos están vivos en tu casa y que estás comiendo la cena mientras todos sonríen alrededor tuyo, Hiddleston”, Tom sonríe tristemente y pasa el bocado, “Todos están vivos, sí, ¿me puedes pasar a Sebastian, por favor?”, Chris ni siquiera rechista, se limita a murmurar que tienen que hablar al respecto y después llama a Sebastian al teléfono. “¿Todo en orden, Tommy?”, “Quiero oír esa historia”, “¿De cuando fui puta?”, “Sí”, “¿Vas a ser puta?”, “¿Tú qué crees?”, “Que tengo que llamar a un par de personas para ayudarte”.

**Todos han comido puta.**

Tom quiere oír la historia de Sebastian en ese mismo momento, pero su plan de minutos para llamadas caduca cuando la historia apenas comienza, Sebastian le alcanza a  explicar que antes de entrar a la universidad sus padres se separaron y que eso lo expuso a él y a su madre a las más adversas complicaciones económicas, entonces su celular cuelga la llamada automáticamente y una nueva llamada entra, pero Tom se resiste a contestar, lo cierto es que recientemente le avergüenza que alguien más tenga que pagar por sus necesidades, incluso si se trata de su mejor amigo, o del novio de su mejor amigo.

Al día siguiente pasa por alto el desayuno y compra una cajetilla de cigarrillos a los que encomienda la disminución de su apetito. A las nueve de la mañana todavía funciona el método, así que se sienta con Sebastian y Chris en uno de los parques de la universidad, cada uno con un cigarrillo en mano y ninguno con la intención de decir en voz alta que Tom de verdad está considerando ser puta.

“¿Quedamos en el divorcio de mis padres, verdad?”, “Sí”, “Bien, lo que pasó fue que una amiga cumplió años”, “¿Fuiste su regalo de cumpleaños?”, Tom está empezando a sorprenderse cuando Chris suelta una estruendosa carcajada mezclada con el humo azul leve del cigarrillo, “No, yo no,”, dice Sebastian, que en realidad también está sonriendo, “pero la noche de su cumpleaños la llevamos a un show”, Sebastian se acomoda el cabello y sonríe, el humo sale de sus labios, espeso. “El show fue en un club gay, pero el chico que bailó para ella era bisexual”, Tom asiente como quien no quiere la cosa y busca la caja de cigarrillos, “En fin, se supone que en ese club no está permitida la prostitución, pero ya sabes”, Sebastian se recuesta en el pecho de Chris, que está sentado junto a él y le consiente el cabello mientras habla, “Todos sabíamos que podíamos pagar por alguno de los chicos y entre mis amigos y yo pagamos para que uno de ellos pasara la noche con nuestra chica”, Chris le da una mirada de advertencia a Tom cuando está encendiendo un nuevo cigarrillo, Tom lo ignora y Chris no presiona, no dice nada por ahora.

“¿Tú entraste a trabajar en ese club?”, Tom da una calada enorme y Sebastian niega con el cigarrillo entre los dedos, “No, pero Robert pensó que yo trabajaba allí”, “¿Quién es Robert?”, “Hiddleston, déjalo contar la historia”, dice Chris con un risilla, “Ok”, “Ok”, “¿Puedo seguir?”, Tom se ríe, Chris también; Sebastian sonríe, tiene las mejillas sonrojadas, “Robert fue mi único _cliente”_ , Tom abre los ojos, “¡¿Único?!”, “HIDDLESTON”, “Ya, ya, lo siento Evans, Sebastian, sigue por favor”, “Vale”.

Sebastian les relata (sin más interrupciones) cómo fue que Robert, un tío deslumbrantemente guapo, pensó que él era empleado del lugar y le ofreció 400 dólares por la noche, sin preámbulos ni confirmaciones. Tom toma mucho aire, mitad aspirado del cigarrillo y mitad del aire común, la suma que Sebastian menciona no va a solucionar todos sus problemas, pero sin duda será una ayuda enorme, así que detestándose un poco por considerar la opción con tanto anhelo lo sigue oyendo. Él les cuenta tranquilamente cómo aclaró todos los puntos con Robert, horarios, precauciones y demás. “Haces que Robert suene como un buen tipo”, Tom lo dice receloso y Sebastian asiente de inmediato, “Es un muy buen tipo”, “Pero se va _de putas_ ”, la verdad es que Tom no está muy convencido, Chris levanta los hombros un poco, “¿Cuál es el problema con irse de putas exactamente?”, pregunta, Tom ladea la cabeza, no muy seguro de si es momento de hablar de moral, “No olvides que tú mismo vas a ser puta, Tommy”.

 _Ah, claro._ Tom toma aire, relaja los hombros, da una calada más a su cigarrillo y sigue oyendo en silencio. Sebastian termina por contarles que sus encuentros con Robert fueron tranquilos, que nunca más tuvo otro cliente porque no fue necesario y que su experiencia como _rent boy_ es algo que recomienda siempre y cuando se tengan los contactos adecuados. “Ok”, dice Tom después de pensarlo por un momento, “Yo no tengo los contactos adecuados, podrían robarme un riñón, ¿no?”, Sebastian se ríe y se estira para apagar el cigarrillo, “Tú no los tienes, Tommy, pero yo sí”.

**Llora y llorarás solo**

Este es definitivamente el jueves más extraño de la vida de Tom, contando el jueves en que encontró a Chris de rodillas frente al jugador-de-fútbol-que-me-hizo-gay, y este es mucho menos gracioso que ese jueves. Cuando cae la tarde y la caja de cigarrillos de Tom se ha agotado, deciden que irán a conocer el nuevo apartamento de Tom y además irán a “encargarse de unos negocios”, como dijo Sebastian que harían.

Cuando Tom los conduce por la calle que termina en un verde, gris y alto edificio de apartamentos para estudiantes, Chris ladea la cabeza, asiente corto y murmura que podría estar mucho peor, “La verdad es que mi habitación no está nada mal”, admite Tom, que tal vez fue un poco más dramático (a causa del shock) de lo que debió a la hora de describir su nueva residencia.

Cuando entran y Tom les informa que tienen que subir hasta el séptimo piso y que no hay ascensor, Chris se retracta y vocifera su absoluta lástima por la nueva vida de Tom, además de afirmar que evitará visitarlo hasta nuevo aviso. “Subir escaleras ayuda a levantar el culo, amor, no es tan malo”, dice Sebastian mientras empieza a subir las escaleras a trote, Chris hace un sonido que suena como un bufido, “Mi culo está donde debería estar y lo sabes”, Tom se asegura de recordarles que se encuentra ahí mismo y Sebastian se ríe afelpadamente un par de tramos de escalera arriba.

La habitación de Tom está compuesta por cuatro sobrias paredes blancas, cielorraso de madera color miel y suelo de cera roja, la cama es semidoble y está cubierta con una colcha azul oscura que se ve limpia y huele bien. En toda la habitación no hay una mancha y lo único que parece fuera de lugar son las maletas que Tom no ha terminado de organizar y que se encuentran junto al escritorio al de lado de a la ventana. Sebastian pulula alrededor un momento y finalmente exhala su veredicto: “Yo viviría aquí, es muy acogedor”, Chris le da la razón y Tom se encuentra de pronto mucho más cómodo en su habitación-con-baño-pero-sin-cocina.

Chris se tiende en la cama y ronronea que el colchón en muy cómodo, Sebastian se sienta cerca y Tom jala la silla del escritorio y se sienta frente a ellos, “¿Hora de hacer negocios?”, pregunta inquieto, Sebastian saca una cajetilla de cigarrillos de su maleta y asiente mientras pone el bolso a los pies de la cama, también tiene una cámara y su celular en las manos, “Sí Tommy, hora de hacer negocios”.

Sebastian le pide que busque entre su ropa por el jean más ajustado que tenga y por la ramera que deje ver más piel. Tom no se mueve un centímetro de su lugar en la silla. “¿Qué?”, pregunta Sebastian, dejando de mirar su celular y mirando a Tom con atención, que sigue sin moverse de la silla, “¿Qué es lo que vamos a hacer?”, pregunta Tom dubitativo, Chris se ríe sin levantar la cabeza de la cama, le susurra a Sebastian que quiere un cigarrillo y cuando lo tiene en la mano levanta la cabeza, “Sebastian te va a tomar _fotos_ , Hiddleston”, _fotos._ Tom no está muy seguro de poder hacer lo que sea que implique todo esto, por eso se pone de pie pensativamente, observa las maletas en las que sigue empacada su ropa y se pregunta de todo corazón qué mierdas hace metido en todo esto y cómo su vida se convirtió en la asfixiante necesidad de cobrar dinero por sexo para sobrevivir.

Chris se pone de pie de la cama y le pasa un brazo sobre los hombros, “Está bien, Hiddles”, y a Tom ya está empezando a molestarle en serio que Chris tenga que llamarlo Hiddles con tanta frecuencia, porque eso quiere decir que está dejando ver todo lo que le duele y cómo le duele, y eso le causa tanto pudor que se enfada, se enfada con estar triste y con que se note, y esa mezcla de cosas usualmente hacen llorar a la gente, “Sebastian, cariño, necesitamos un cigarrillo ahora mismo”, Tom siente los ojos en llamas y la garganta atada en un nudo ciego, Chris le pone un cigarrillo entre los labios y antes de que lo encienda Tom ya está llorando, “Déjalo salir, Tom”, y si Chris acaba de llamarlo por su nombre es porque definitivamente todo está mal en el mundo.

**Ríe y reirán contigo.**

Tom logra pegar los pedazos de sí mismo que se regaron por la habitación en veinte minutos, llora consoladamente hasta que su cuerpo le permite controlar de nuevo los espasmos de llanto y entonces se detiene, se seca la cara y murmura que no tiene idea de qué jean se le ve mejor y que sus rameras son prácticamente todas iguales. Chris le sugiere ese jean que usó para alguna fiesta de la que no se acuerda, “La de Margarita”, “¿Quién es Margarita?”. Sebastian, que ha estado consintiendo el cabello de Tom durante un buen rato le recuerda que Margarita es su exnovia, y entonces Tom cree recordar a una chica rusa muy guapa que ya terminó la universidad y que alguna vez lo invitó a una fiesta en su casa. “¿Esa fue la fiesta en que bebí demasiado?”, Chris se atora con el humo de su propio cigarrillo, luego de toser se ríe, “Esa fue la fiesta en que bebiste lo que normalmente te embriaga, pero además fumaste la marihuana de toda la semana”, “¿Cómo _putas_ pretendes que recuerde algo entonces?”.

Al final son Sebastian y Chris quienes se encargan de buscar entre la ropa de las maletas y los que deciden cortar las mangas y el cuello de una de sus rameras para hacerla más _sexy_. “Eso no es sexy Evans, voy a parecer un drogadicto con eso puesto”, “Es _grunge_ , Tommy, muy sexy”, le dice Sebastian, y Tom decide que se va a dejar llevar, les regala una sonrisa y ellos sonríen de vuelta.

La sesión de fotos es de lejos la experiencia más vergonzosa de la vida de Tom, primero porque no sabe qué hacer con su propio cuerpo (especialmente con las manos) y segundo porque Sebastian está sobre una rodilla, apuntándolo con su cámara y diciéndole que está haciendo todo muy bien, incluso cuando Tom siente que lo único que puede lograr es mirar por la ventana y pretender que nada está pasando. Chris le asegura que no es tan malo, que hoy tiene un buen día de cabello y que algo de su encanto británico tiene que ayudarlo, “Mi encanto británico es mi acento, Evans”, “No Hiddleston, tu encanto británico se te nota en los ojos, tienes mirada de _golden retriever_ ”, Tom le dirige una mirada extraña a Chris y Sebastian toma una foto que lo agarra por sorpresa, “Esta es una muy buena foto, Tommy”, Tom está empezando a sentir algo de frío, “Ahora quítate la ropa”, Sebastian sigue con una rodilla en el suelo y Tom ya sabe a estas alturas que nadie está bromeando, así que esta vez su inmovilidad se debe a puro y físico pudor.

Pero lo termina haciendo, se quita la ramera y Sebastian toma muchas fotos durante el proceso; se quita el pantalón y Chris se ríe recostado contra el escritorio, una vez está en boxers se niega a seguir y Sebastian no le pide que lo haga, “Con esto es suficiente, ¿quieres ver las fotos?”, Tom se niega a verlas, en realidad no quiere saber nada de ellas jamás, la sola idea de que probablemente alguien las verá le causa ansiedad, “No sé si esto sea buena idea Seb, la verdad es que tengo muchas dudas”, Sebastian lo mira de frente, con sus ojos enigmáticos y esa expresión afilada en general que causa tanta intriga, Tom supone que esa expresión es lo que doblega a Chris y lo entiende, “Te prometo que todo va a estar bien”, dice, y lo hace con tanta firmeza que Tom siente tranquilidad, está en boxers contra una de las paredes blancas de su habitación, pensando en ser puta y sin dinero con qué comer propiamente, pero respira, sonríe y Sebastian le sonríe de vuelta, Chris le guiña un ojo y aunque nada parece bien, Tom se _siente_ bien.

**Take a walk**

Chris y Sebastian se marchan un par de horas después, le prohíben a Tom seguir fumando cigarrillo y le proponen que coma algo en vez de ocupar su organismo con nicotina, cuando él admite con embarazo que no tiene mucho dinero Chris le deja una alarmante cantidad (sólo va a comer, por Dios) y le dice que cuando tenga dinero puede invitarlo a comer a lo grande, Tom acepta y los acompaña a la calle, ellos se marchan y él va comprar algo de comer que resulta ser pollo asado y una porción descomunal de papas fritas. Para la completa humillación de su espíritu se devora todo en menos de diez minutos y vuelve a la casa con la sensación de que está rodando.

Son casi las diez de la noche cuando termina su trabajo de Mercadeo y Chris lo envía por Facebook a dormir, “Pon tu culo inglés en la cama Hiddleston”, le escribe, y Tom esboza una sonrisa mientras apaga el computador portátil y se mete a la ducha.

Su celular timbra mientras se está sacando el champú del cabello y Tom tiene que hacer acrobacias para contestar con las manos secas, “¿Sí?”, “Tommy, pregunta rápida”, “Hola Sebastian, dispara”, “¿Prefieres tíos, tías o ambos?”. El champú le empieza a rodar por la cara y para ser franco Tom no tiene ni idea qué decir al respecto, la verdad es que su sexualidad ha sido materia gris toda su vida y siempre ha dependido de quién tiene al frente, supone que Sebastian al ser su amigo lo sabe y comprende que se lo esté preguntando, pero eso no lo ayuda a responder, porque la verdad es que Tom no tiene un preferencia, no sabe cómo va a funcionar en el momento de _la acción_. “Tranquilo Tommy”, dice Sebastian después de una eternidad de silencio incómodo, “Lo que pasa es que Robert dice que conoce a un par de personas, me preguntaba qué prefieres para que vayamos al punto de una v-“, “Lo que sea, Seb”, interrumpe Tom, inseguro por completo, “Ok, que tengas buenas noches Tommy”, “Vale, lo mismo”.

A Tom le cuesta más de lo común quedarse dormido, la idea de que alguien podría estar viendo fotos suyas estando semidesnudo lo hace sudar las sábanas e ir al baño constantemente.

**On the wild side.**

Tom llega con sueño a clase, se sienta entre Scarlett y Anthony, habla brevemente sobre su poca intención de estudiar semiótica esta mañana y saluda a Chris y Sebastian que llegan justo cuando el profesor entra al salón, ellos se sientan en la fila de atrás y Sebastian queda justo tras él. Un minuto después Sebastian le está pasando un celular, “Vas a necesitar esto”, es todo lo que dice, y Tom no es capaz de mirar el maldito aparato pero lo siente en los dedos como dinamita, antes de la mitad de la clase ha contado al derecho y al revés todas las teclas unas cinco veces en ambos sentidos, debe ser un celular antiguo ya que  obviamente no es digital. Tom sigue sin mirarlo, hace un esfuerzo tan grande en concentrarse que en realidad no logra entender lo que el profesor está diciendo, y nada mejora cuando faltando quince minutos para el final el celular vibra.

Tom oye el tenue vibrar y siente que ya es puta, ya siente que ha follado y que sus padres descubrirán de dónde sale el dinero que aún no envía para ellos.

Tiene que salir al baño, está sudando, temblando y un poco mareado.

 Pero el mensaje es solo una promoción de la operadora de celulares, el aparato es un modelo viejo de Nokia y al parecer Sebastian se encargó de ponerle una sim card nueva, Tom supone para qué y siente que se le revuelven los intestinos, de repente siente muchas ganas de fumar. Así que saca la media cajetilla que compró esa mañana y sale al balcón del piso en donde está su salón. Pasa los quince minutos restantes fumando y pensando, demasiado inquieto y sudoroso para volver a clase. Al final es Scarlett la que aparece para entregarle su mochila y darle un abrazo desde atrás, “Asegúrate de que tienes condones en los bolsillos, piensa en mí y cierra los ojos, Tom, todo va a estar bien”.

Tom no se molesta en pensar que ahora Scarlett sabe sobre su destino relacionado con la prostitución, seguramente Sebastian o Chris o ambos le contaron, y está bien, en este mismo momento siente sus pechos contra la espalda, y su labios presionados en la parte de atrás del cráneo, “Seguro voy a pensar en ti”, dice nada más, y no está muy seguro de decirlo en broma. Scarlett sonríe, son amigos desde que entraron a la universidad y Tom sospecha que no es el único que siente cierta atracción, pero la verdad es que Scarlett no parece dispuesta a empezar una relación y si Tom es franco consigo mismo, él tampoco. Él tiene que conseguir dinero.

Después de un momento Sebastian aparece en el balcón, se niega a encender un cigarrillo y dice que ha estado fumando mucho y quiere tener un poco de cuidado, Tom está seguro de que también lo dice para advertirle indirectamente que él ha estado fumando mucho, así que apaga el cigarrillo que tiene a mitad de camino, porque es verdad, él mismo siente una presión incómoda en el pecho. “Buenas noticias, Tommy”, Sebastian se está poniendo unas gafas oscuras y Scarlett lo libera de su abrazo, “Según Robert ya tienes un cliente potencial”, “¿Robert?”, Tom se acomoda el cabello que le cae sobre la cara y Sebastian le sonríe detrás de las gafas, en ese momento llega Chris, “Sí, hablé con él para recomendarte, él ya está saliendo con alguien así que según él me dijo lamenta mucho no _poder usar tus servicios_ , pero me dijo que conoce a alguien”, _oh_ , Tom asiente mecánicamente, sonríe y Chris le da una palmada en la espalda, “Siempre puedes decir que no si te sientes mal, Hiddleston”, y bueno, está bien, seguro que Tom puede decir que no, el problema es que no está dispuesto a pasar por penurias monetarias un día más.

El teléfono de Chris timbra y él no lo contesta, se lo pasa a Sebastian de inmediato, “Robert Downey Jr.”, dice él apenas contesta, Tom empieza a creer que Sebastian y ese tal Robert son en realidad buenos amigos y eso simplemente no se lo imagina, “Sí, claro que sí idiota, lo tengo aquí enfrente mío”, continua, y Tom se estremece un poco al pensar que pueden estar hablando de él, “¿Estás seguro?”, Sebastian parece dudar algo por un momento y después se ríe por lo bajo, “Bueno, entonces dame su número, ¿dices que es guapo?”, Tom no está seguro de estar hecho de lo que es necesario para soportar la conversación que está oyendo a medias, Evans le da un par de golpecitos en la espalda y en contra de todo pronóstico le pasa un cigarrillo, Tom lo toma sin dudar, Sebastian cuelga y se quita las gafas en un movimiento gracioso, “Tommy, prepárate mentalmente para recibir una llamada”, dice, tono de voz casi dulce y después un gesto que invita a Chris a acercarse, Tom separa la vista cuando empiezan a besarse y se concentra en el humo de su cigarrillo, tiene tantas ganas de llorar que termina riendo nerviosamente.

**7**

Tom está en medio de un ensayo para su clase de semiótica cuando suena un timbre de celular que no reconoce, al comienzo no reacciona porque el sonido no se parece nada al timbre de su propio teléfono, pero entonces se le paralizan las manos cuando recuerda de dónde puede provenir el sonido. Se pone de pie tan rápido que se le nubla la visión y termina buscando ese Nokia del demonio sin apenas ver nada, lo encuentra y lo contesta con dedos temblorosos, sudando de pies a cabeza y sin tener una maldita idea sobre qué decir, “Me dijeron que te llamas Thomas”, oye decir al otro lado, acento explosivo al final de las silabas y Tom de inmediato supone que _su cliente_ es inglés o australiano, “Sí, Tho-Thomas”, dice él, haciendo traspiés y repentinamente apenado, al otro lado oye algo que suena como un carraspeo de incomodidad, “Soy Chris”, le dice la voz, y Tom decide que debe ser australiano, “¿Tienes tiempo hoy?”, Tom está a punto de decir que no, maldita sea, tiene cinco trabajos pendientes para los próximo tres días, pero entonces el mundo le cae encima por enésima vez en el día y se traga su propia lengua, “Sí”, dice simplemente, “¿Conoces _Seven_ , el bar?”, Nueva York es una cuidad malditamente enorme, así que Tom no está muy seguro de que el _Seven_ que él conoce sea el mismo al que _Chris_ se refiere, pero después de verificar las coordenadas (“¿El que queda junto al McDonals pero bajo el lugar horrible de tacos?”, “Sí”) se quedan de encontrar a las siete (ja).

Lo inmediatamente siguiente a la llamada es un paralizante sensación de vértigo, seguida de intensas náuseas y finalmente un ataque de ansiedad que deja a Tom sentando en la tapa del inodoro, sosteniéndose la cabeza mientras llama a Evans. “Me llamó”, Chris parece entender el significado más allá de esa afirmación y lo primero que le aconseja a Tom es que respire profundo, que cuente más o menos 10 segundos después de tomar y sosteniendo el aire, Tom lo hace, un par de veces, y cuando empieza a sonar mejor y cuando cree que está en menos peligro de llorar de puro nervio, Chris le pregunta sugestivamente qué se va a poner, Tom le contesta con un par de insultos y tanto pudor que Chris le pide que respire de nuevo, “Mi vida es una mierda Evans, una mierda”, “Tal vez, pero el jean que llevaste hoy a la universidad no se te ve mal, Scarlett dice que se te ve bien el culo”, Tom sabe que se sonroja a solas en el baño de su desierta habitación, “¿Y qué pasa si quiero huir a penas lo vea?”, “Me timbras al celular y yo te rescato, ¿cómo se llama el bar de nuevo?”.

Cuando Tom ha recuperado la mayor parte de su compostura y está empezando a sentirse un poco más como él mismo su celular vibra de nuevo, es un mensaje de texto, “Yo estaré de traje y corbata, soy rubio y tengo el cabello largo”, Tom relee las palabras hasta que nota que está imaginando la voz del hombre de lo llamó leyendo el mensaje, no tiene ni idea de cómo sentirse. En vez de seguir pensando al respecto se fuerza a poner algo de música en el computador, quiere tranquilizarse, encontrarse después de estos días de mierda, y cuando The Cure le canta _Friday I’m in love_ Tom logra distraerse por 30 segundos, entonces el celular vuelve a vibrar y la tranquilidad se quiebra, es otro mensaje de texto, “Llevo traje porque salgo del trabajo para allá, ya no llevo corbata porque la manché con tinta mientras te escribía el otro mensaje”, Tom no se lo espera, pero en realidad lo que sucede es que le da mucha risa. Hay algo que le hace pensar, aunque sólo sea por un instante, que él no es el único que está nervioso.

**Ningún trabajo es deshonra.**

Faltando diez minutos para las siete de la noche Tom entra en el bar, que cabe aclarar no es propiamente un bar, es más bien una cafetería gay donde se puede tomar cerveza, con mesas color ocre y una mujer de cabello rojo crespo que va de aquí para allá todo el tiempo y es la dueña y mesera del lugar, su nombre de Bonnie y Tom nunca ha hablado con ella pero cuando lo ve entrar de inmediato lo invita a sentarse, “Sigue cariño”, le dice, “Hoy hay promoción de tarta de manzana, pero si prefieres también hay descuento en los mojitos”, Tom se sienta en una mesa en medio del sitio y le pide por un mojito, Bonnie se marcha después de anotar la orden y clavando el esfero en su cabello.

Evans le envía un mensaje para decirle que está a dos bloques de distancia, tomándose una cerveza con Anthony; Tom se demora un poco en contestar y después Anthony es quién envía el mensaje, “Respira Hiddleston, si necesitas ayuda Mackie irá al rescate, puedo fingir que somos novios si quieres, pero olvídate de que te voy a besar”, Tom suelta algo como una carcajada y Bonnie pone frente a él el mojito por el que ordenó. Por un par de minutos Tom se distrae hablando con Mackie y Evans. Hablan de una nueva película que Mackie se vio lo que los lleva irremediablemente a discutir sobre Tarantino, porque desde que los tres vieron Pulp Fiction no superan el shock inicial y todo lo que empiece con ‘pel’ y termine con ‘ícula’ siempre desemboca en un coro de alabanzas a Tarantino, esta vez Mackie elige decir que por fotografía la película que vio no le llega a los talones a Pulp Fiction y Tom de verdad sufre para pasarse el sorbo de mojito que acaba de tomar.

Cierto es que Tom tuvo conflictos con la idea de que alguien mirara las fotografías que le tomaron, y luego tuvo conflictos con que ese tal Chris lo llamara, pero nunca tuvo el conflicto de que Chris posiblemente vio sus fotos y basado en eso fue que decidió llamarlo. El conflicto lo tiene en ese mismo momento, el reloj de su celular marca las siete y Tom siente que con medio mojito encima está ebrio y a punto de vomitar, pero él mismo sabe que sólo se trata de su ansiedad. Toma una bocanada gigante de aire y levanta la cara para no mirar la pantalla del celular, y entonces, más allá de los crespos que le cayeron en el cara ve alguien que se aproxima, los retira rápidamente y _bum._

Deben ser dos metros de músculo macizo envueltos en un traje de paño fino, Tom nota lo _grande_ que es antes de decidirse a mirarlo a la cara y cuando lo ve se le revuelven las entrañas y el estómago se le vuelve pasta. Hay un tío con cabello rubio largo y recogido, un par de mechones de cabello más cortos se escapan y caen alrededor de su cara, cerca de sus dos ojotes azules y la línea de una muy bonita boca rosada. Tom supone que así tiene que lucir la persona más atractiva del mundo, y no sólo lo supone sino que lo asegura para sus adentros; le cuesta trabajo dejar de mirarlo porque él parece estarlo mirando de vuelta y _señor_ , cuando está más cerca Tom puede distinguir la sombra de una barba rubia como su cabello y siente cosquillas en el vientre.

Entonces Tom descubre que el tío se está dirigiendo hacía su mesa y que, _oh mierda_ , él encaja con la descripción que Chris- _mi-cliente_ envío de sí mismo. Tom aparta la mirada finalmente pero entonces él persona-más-atractiva-en-el-mundo se sienta enfrente suyo. _Esto tiene que ser una broma._

“Buenas noches Thomas”

Tom levanta la mirada y nota que él no lo mira para nada como si fuera un desconocido, lo mira como si lo hubiera visto cientos de veces antes y Tom siente algo de mareo al pensar que _él_ vio las fotos que Sebastian le tomó en su apartamento, “Buenas noches, ¿Christopher?”, él asiente y sonríe, _increíble_ sonrisa y esa mirada que le está dirigiendo que podría ser timidez o coquetería y que tiene a Tom a punto de un ataque, “Un placer conocerte”, le dice y Tom sonríe con lo que él considera que es inigualable torpeza, “Lo mismo digo”. Pasan como cuatro segundos en silencio y Tom se siente tan incómodo, tan intimidado y tan atraído por quien está frente a él que no atina a decir nada, _qué se supone que dice la puta, qué hago, qué di-_ “¿Qué tal está ese mojito?”, “Está bien”, Tom cree que contesta demasiado rápido y Chris le responde con una sonrisa amplia, cegadora. Bonnie se aproxima, saca su lapicero de sus crespos y le pregunta con un guiño a Chris qué desea, “El mojito está en promoción, cariño”, “Un mojito entonces”, “En un momento viene guapura”, Chris asiente y Tom no comprende, de verdad, no puede con esos ojos tan azules y con los rasgos de su rostro y con su voz espesa y con su cabello rubio, _esto no es justo._

Tom creyó que iba a sentir repulsión y en este momento está a más de un tercio de camino a una erección, se toma un sorbo excesivamente largo de su mojito, lo termia de hecho, para evitar mirar a Chris. Bonnie aparece en tiempo record, deja el mojito sobre la mesa y se aleja sonriente, regalándole una mirada a Chris desde la distancia. Tom cree que esto de mirar a todo menos a Chris va a tener que alarmarlo, pero él no rechista ni un momento, lo único que hace es tomarlo de la mano después de un momento.

Tom está a un milésima de segundo de retirarse del contacto bruscamente cuando decide que no lo hará, levanta la mirada y se encuentra con que Chris va a darle un sorbo a su mojito, sin mirarlo, pero sujetando su mano suavemente sobre la mesa. Las manos de Chris son más grandes que las suyas y se sientes tibias, Tom sujeta su mano de vuelta, apretando un poco los dedos contra los de él y Chris le regala una sonrisa, después observa el mojito con gesto dubitativo y se aparta, “¿Estás ebrio?”, le pregunta, “No, ¿por qué?”, Tom apenas se siente un poco afectado, las puntas de los dedos le hormiguean donde está tocando a Chris, “Porque yo no me voy a poder tomar este mojito”, Tom hace un gesto de pregunta con los ojos y con la mano libre, Chris sonríe como un niño que hizo una travesura, “Voy a manejar, lo mejor será que no beba”, _oh, es verdad_.

Chris le acerca el mojito y Tom lo mira dudosamente, “No creo que me embriague, pero hay peligro de que empiece a contar chistes malos”, “Eso está bien”, Tom le da un sorbo a su nuevo mojito y después de apartarse los crespos que de nuevo le cayeron en la cara se decide a decir algo en nombre de la incomodidad, “Supongo que podemos hablar del clima o de filosofía, ¿no?”, Chris levanta las cejas como si algo lo sorprendiera, “¿Quieres hablar de _filosofía_?”, Tom casi que oye ‘ _¿sabes algo de filosofía como tal? Eres puta nena’_ y empieza a ofenderse hasta que revisa de nuevo la expresión de Chris y no encuentra eso, encuentra más bien algo de curiosidad, parece a punto de reírse, “Lo decía por proponer algo”, Chris se muerde el labio inferior, “Creo que jamás he leído un libro completo de algún filosofo como tal,”, Chris luce casi apenado, “mi conocimiento de filosofía se resume a un par de clases en la universidad en las que pude haberme quedado dormido, pero si quieres explicarme los misterios del universo soy todo oídos”, Tom no puede evitar una risita, “Está bien, la verdad es que esa tampoco es mi área del experticia”, Tom le da otro sorbo al su mojito y cree que Chris está a punto de preguntar algo, pero se abstiene de hacerlo. “Nos queda el clima como alternativa”, Tom propone cuando ve que Chris no luce como si fuera a decir algo y él asiente a medio camino de una sonrisa, “Hace un par de días llovió de la nada”, Tom no se esperaba que él se lo tomara en serio, pero Chris empieza a trazar contornos sobre sus manos con los dedos y habla.

Contra toda expectativa empieza a contarle como iba manejando con el culo al aire el lunes, cuando ese inesperado aguacero venido del infierno descargó sobre Queens, Tom esboza una sonrisa por encima del vaso del mojito y Chris le dice que fue horrible porque se le mojó absolutamente todo. "¿Eres un chico malo motociclista?", Chris niega mientras se acomoda el cabello, está sonriendo de oreja a oreja, "Conduzco un descapotable,", dice, "¿te gustan los clásicos?", Tom ladea la cabeza, "Depende,", dice, Chris lo mira con intriga, "¿es americano?", "Sí". Chris le asegura que verá el auto en un momento, Tom termina de tomarse el mojito y pide disculpas para ir al baño. Cuando vuelve se encuentra con que él ha pagado por las bebidas, "No tenías que pagar por la mía", Chris le guiña un ojo y empieza a caminar hacia la salida como si su encanto fuera suficiente justificación para hacer lo que quiera. Y Lo es. Tom refunfuña un momento y lo sigue.

Cuando sale del bar se encuentra con que Chris está sentando tranquilamente frente al manubrio de un camaro, Tom no es un experto en autos pero los clásicos de Chevrolet siempre han despertado amor en su familia, de hecho su padre tiene un impala del 68 en un garaje, es de las pocas cosas que han sobrevivido a la crisis y Tom supone que será una de las cosas que acompañen a su padre a la tumba. El camaro descapotable de Chris es una belleza negra, “¿De qué año es?”, Chris lo mira a través del parabrisas, “Ella es mi princesa, se llama India y es modelo 68”, Tom se abre camino hacia la puerta de copiloto, Chris la abre desde adentro y lo mira por la ventana.

“¿Por qué India?”, pregunta Tom, y luego recuerda que él es un rent boy, no una cita, y que tal vez no debe hacer tantas preguntas que no le incumben, pero Chris enciende el auto y empieza a contarle como su abuela pidió como regalo de bodas un gato volador y cómo su abuelo le compro este camaro. “¿Tu abuela se llama India?”, Chris se ríe, “No, mi abuela se llamaba Rachel, pero cuando estaba cerca de morir aquí en América, pidió como parte de su última voluntad que este camaro estuviera con ella”, Chris es un conductor diestro, Tom se abullona en su asiento; “Lo siento mucho por tu abuela”, “Gracias”, Chris es bueno para contar historias, Tom lo observa por el retrovisor y lo oye hablar; “Después de que ella murió descubrimos que me había dejado este camaro a mí, en su voluntad expresaba que era mi obligación ponerle el nombre que le pondría a una hija mía y lo hice”, “India”, dice Tom, y Chris lo observa de vuelta por el retrovisor, apenas una mirada y Tom siente que se le calienta la cara, el mojito se le alcanzó a subir a la cabeza, “Sí, India, la verdad es que la trato como mi niña y como mi mujer”.

**505**

Avanzan un buen tramo en silencio hacía quién sabe dónde, Tom está ubicado más o menos, en Nueva York Tom nunca va a estar ubicado por completo, pero Chris parece estar muy seguro a la hora de girar entre las calles. Paran por un semáforo en rojo y Tom deja de mirar a Chris porque cree que ya es evidente que lo ha venido observando todo el tiempo, gira la cabeza un poco y entonces siente que le sujetan la rodilla o la pierna, mira a su pierna y Chris está tocando su rodilla y su muslo al tiempo, mano grande y tibia consintiéndolo.

Tom quiere sentir algo de disgusto, porque de alguna forma sabe que el contacto es intencionado y sabe que está en ese auto por un motivo nada más y que se dirige a un lugar a _hacer algo_ específico. Pero la luz le cae a Chris desde la derecha y Tom no lo encuentra perverso ni malintencionado, lo encuentra francamente agradable, así que se deja hacer. El semáforo se pone en verde unos segundos después y Chris retira la mano y avanza, movimientos firmes pero ejecutados con lo que a Tom le parece que es poca fuerza, él parece que maneja el auto con delicadeza, como si no quisiera hacer demasiada fuerza y romperlo.

El siguiente semáforo en rojo los atrapa cinco minutos después y Tom siente algo debajo de las costillas pensando que Chris podría poner sus manos sobre él de nuevo, y lo hace, Tom siente una mano sobre la parte de atrás de la cabeza, consintiendo los mechones crespos de cabello, Tom voltea a mirar y Chris ya está a mitad de camino para darle un beso y ese beso no se demora en llegar.

Primero son sólo labios, presión cálida sobre su boca y dos o tres besitos antes de que Chris haga presión, Tom jadee y terminen mordiéndose, lamiéndose los labios entre los dientes, él le abre la boca y le sujeta la cabeza con un poco más de firmeza y entonces Tom tiene lengua y saliva y labios y un gruñidito ahogado en su boca. Chris lo besa hasta que Tom pierde sentido espacial, lo besa húmedo y caliente, mano enredada en su cabello y esa boca rosadita. Cuando Chris se aparta Tom no quiere dejarlo ir, pero entonces oye los carros que estaban junto a ellos acelerar y recuerda que están en medio de la autopista. Chris se devuelve a manejar como si nada, todo controlado y firme.

Y no conduce durante un minuto más, porque después del semáforo gira a la derecha y entra al parqueadero de un hotel, uno que Tom reconoce vagamente porque lo ha visto antes mientras iba hacia algún otro lugar. Una vez están en el parqueadero Tom sospecha que no está en un motel cualquiera, sino en un _maldito hotel de cinco estrellas_. Chris estaciona y Tom sale del auto un poco azorado.

Una vez en la recepción la sensación de que están en un lugar exclusivo se incrementa, el hotel tiene una presentación pulcra y brillante en absolutamente todas partes, el piso es más limpio de lo que la habitación de Tom nunca estará y la chica de la recepción los recibe con esa sonrisa en la cara que sólo pueden esbozar las personas que ven bastante dinero correr frente a sus ojos todos los días. Tom ha sido un niño de familia acaudalada toda su vida y jamás pensó que en su vida un ambiente de dinero lo fuera a sorprender de la forma casi enfermiza que lo está haciendo en este momento. El lugar es jodidamente encantador, Tom ha sido puta por apenas 40 minutos, no es un gigolo experto ni nada por el estilo pero supone que su entrada el mundo de la prostitución no está siendo tan penosa como la de muchos. Chris saluda y pregunta si la habitación 505 está desocupada, al obtener respuesta positiva la reserva y se dirige al ascensor, como si hubiera estado allí muchas veces, “Vamos Tom”, dice, y Tom no está muy seguro pero cree que lo ve dudar un momento.

**5**

El ascensor toma tan poco tiempo en subir que Tom no tiene tiempo de notar la incomodidad mutua, está empezando a sudar y de repente no está muy seguro de querer seguir con todo esto, pero Evans y Mackie ya no están a medio bloque de distancia y la verdad es que él mismo no se decide a detener el curso de las cosas; salen de ascensor y Chris se mueve por el pasillo sin apenas mirar las puertas, como si conociera muy bien el lugar al que se dirige. Tom está por preguntar si aquí _los trae_ a todos (o a todas) y definitivamente piensa que sería muy atrevido de su parte. “Es hermoso”, dice Tom, incómodo y ansioso, Chris lo voltea a mirar, “El hotel, es un lugar muy bello”, Chris tiene que notar que Tom está por arrancarse la piel, porque sonríe y se detiene para esperarlo, “Sí, solía quedarme aquí antes de pasarme a vivir a la cuidad”, Tom asiente, inseguro sobre hacer alguna pregunta y optando por no hacerla.

La habitación 505 está al doblar el pasillo, Chris abre la puerta con la tarjeta de ingreso y duda, Tom lo nota, no entra a la habitación de inmediato sino que titubea, levanta la mirada, la clava en los ojos de Tom y se queda ahí, esperando aprobación. Y Tom está pegado al piso con su propio sudor y ansiedad, no es capaz de mover un músculo. Chris no se acerca a la puerta sino a él y cuando ya están tan cerca que Tom siente el calor de su aliento en la cara, Chris le recorre todo un brazo, desde el hombro hasta la punta de los dedos, con una mano tibia, lo hace dos veces más y parece tomar una resolución porque lo toma de la mano y Tom entra en la habitación tras Chris, haciendo todo lo posible por no temblar.

Dentro de la habitación no hay nada para Tom, hay un pared que siente contra la espalda y el olor de la loción de Chris, dulce e intensa en todas partes, hay un beso casi salvaje, mordidas aquí y allá, lamidas dentro de la boca, manos debajo de las costillas y más besos, besos en la boca, en las comisuras de los labios, en las mejillas, en la punta de la nariz. Tom está ronroneando de puro gusto cuando Chris se aparta y entonces hay luz.

La habitación es lujo hecho muebles y cuadros, huele bien y todo luce limpio y brillado, Tom se fija en un sillón de brazos que está en medio de la habitación y hacia el que Chris parece dirigirse. Piensa en preguntar qué pasa y decide que no, no lo hará. Chris se quita el saco del traje y lo pone contra el sillón, saca del bolsillo del pañuelo lo que parece una corbata manchada y se arremanga la camisa, preciso y tranquilo; al final se sienta, ambos brazos sobre el sillón y la corbata manchada sobre sus piernas abiertas. Entonces lo mira y Tom descubre que sigue pegado a la pared como un idiota, Chris no sonríe, no se acerca, “Aquí”, dice, y Tom supone que debe acercarse y lo hace.

Una vez frente al sillón Chris lo inspecciona de pies a cabeza, como si lo viera por primera vez, parece que se fija en todos los detalles, en los crespos por encima de su frente, en la línea de la nariz, Tom siente que Chris le mira los labios, el cuello, la caída del suéter que decidió ponerse, el lugar en dónde sus jeans se ciñen a sus piernas un poco, sus zapatos. Es un poco incómodo, pero al tiempo Tom siente que Chris no parece insatisfecho con lo que ve y eso hace que todo hierva y le brinque dentro del cuerpo, Tom se pregunta de nuevo qué habrá sentido Chris al ver las fotos que Sebastian le tomó. “Quítate el suéter”, dice Chris, y la verdad es que Tom no espera el ‘por favor’, se saca el suéter en un solo movimiento y lo dobla mientras lo tiene en las manos, lo pone en el piso y cuando levanta la mirada Chris lo observa con algo que parece aprobación, “Date la vuelta”, Tom lo hace, y aunque no lo ve, siente como Chris lo escudriña de nuevo, después de un par de segundos Chris le pide que se dé vuelta de nuevo y le pide que se quite la camiseta, Tom se la saca desde atrás y la dobla antes de ponerla sobre el suéter, Chris asiente cortamente mientras observa la ropa doblada y Tom siente ganas de reírse, porque la verdad es que como puta nunca espero que _su clien_ -él se sintiera agradado porque Tom sintiera la necesidad de doblar la ropa que se acaba de quitar.

Pero no se ríe porque una vez la camiseta está en el suelo los ojos de Chris lo observan con una nueva intensidad, hay algo casi peligroso que brilla a través de ese azul, Chris hace un ligero movimiento con todo el cuerpo, se aproxima un poco y al tiempo lo llama a que se acerque, y Tom lo hace, da un paso y entonces Chris le recorre todo el camino del pecho con una mano, de arriba abajo y de abajo arriba, luego le planta la palma de la mano contra el agujero de entre las costillas, ahí dónde a Tom le gustaría que se marcaran los abdominales pero donde solo se notan las líneas de los laterales y el centro, “Eres hermosísimo”, Chris lo murmura, la voz espesa y esa mano plana y fija en su abdomen, “Date la vuelta, Tom”, Tom casi lo agradece, porque tiene la cara en llamas.

Chris hace casi lo mismo, toca la línea de la columna vertebral con la mano, pero cuando le llega al borde del pantalón jala un poco y le pide que se saque el cinturón, Tom lo hace, las manos temblorosas mientras lo enrolla y lo pone junto a la ropa. Chris no le pone una mano en el culo, pero mete un poco los dedos bajo el borde la tela y lo hace girar hasta quedar de frente de nuevo y Tom siente tanto pudor pero tantas _ganas_ que deja de importarle su cara roja de vergüenza. Luego siente que algo lo jala desde atrás del cuello, y tiene a Chris cerca, muy cerca, le puede ver la lengua detrás de los labios y todo este ritual de mirar y tocar pero no hacer nada lo tiene absurdamente caliente, Tom sabe que se nota pero para demostrarlo no controla las ganas y se lanza hacia adelante, hacia esa boca, hacia ese beso que sabe que Chris le puede dar.

Y Chris se aparta cuando ya casi se han besado, no lo deja, le permite estar casi sobre sus labios pero no _sobre sus labios_ y Tom casi gime y casi lloriquea, jadea intentando acercarse y luego jadea porque Chris le está tocando el pecho de nuevo, ahí como lo tiene, “Que lindo”, dice, tan cerca, “Eres muy hermoso Thomas”, y Tom siente que le caen crespos sobre los ojos del tirón que intenta dar hacia adelante, la corbata le aprieta el cuello pero no duele, no demasiado. Chris le deja de tocar el pecho para apartarle el cabello que le ha caído sobre la cara y entonces es él quien lo besa, y es un beso ridículamente suave, pausado como si Chris pretendiera dejarlo antojado, iniciado. “Quítate el pantalón y los zapatos”, dice sobre sus labios.

Tom se saca la ropa en tiempo record, la dobla y la ubica toda junto a la que ya se había quitado, calcetines dentro de los zapatos y el pantalón junto al suéter y la camiseta. Chris está observando el show que hay entre sus piernas y Tom siente tanto pudor que quiere cubrirse, porque lo que hay ahí es una erección fenomenal, la puntita mojada y el bóxer tan ceñido que debe verse cada detalle. Chris se muerde brevemente el labio inferior y Tom quiere sentarse encima de él y fregarse en todos los sentidos, pero Chris no le ha dicho que puede hacerlo y Tom de alguna forma intuye que no _debería_ intentarlo. “Quiero verte el culo”, dice Chris con un suspiro corto, y Tom se da la vuelta, no muy seguro de ser el mejor espectáculo pero eligiendo no dudar. Se baja el bóxer hasta que le queda debajo de las nalgas, pero no lo baja en la parte de adelante y Chris jala el elástico, “No lo quites adelante”, dice, y jala más, Tom siente la tela hacer algo de fricción y no puede contener un quejido, “Quítalo”, Tom se saca el bóxer sin darse la vuelta, lo dobla y pone sobre el pantalón, erección palpitando, Tom se ve a sí mismo, polla roja y mojadita en la punta, siente tanta vergüenza que tiembla, “Voltea”.

**0**

Chris le deja un rastro de besos por todo el pecho, el abdomen, el vientre. Le lame la línea desde el hueco de las costillas hasta el ombligo y muerde. Tom se atreve a meter sus manos dentro del cabello de Chris cuando este apoya la frente contra su abdomen y se queda quieto un momento. Luego él vuelve a sujetar la corbata que Tom aún tiene alrededor del cuello, lo atrae, los besa sin restricción, boca abierta y lengua dentro de la boca, suave e hirviendo, Tom jadea y Chris muge, un par de mordidas y ahora le está besando la línea del mentón.

“Mío”, dice, apartándolo un poco, “Eres mío”, dice de nuevo, ojos profundos, Tom quiere seguirlo besando, “¿Eres mío, Thomas?”, Tom se muerde los labios, “Dime que eres mío Thomas”, “Sí”, Tom habla entre jadeos, intenta acercarse y Chris lo aparta con una mano en el pecho, “Soy tuyo”, suena como una súplica y Chris sólo lo observa, “Eres mío”, “Soy tuyo”, “Bien, buen chico Tom”, Chris le toma una mano, Tom se deja llevar y termina palpando una erección gigante bajo la tela del pantalón de Chris, Tom baja la mirada y sí, _enorme, señor,_ Chris lo observa como si pudiera verle más allá de las pupilas, “¿Lo quieres?”, Tom abre los ojos, “¿Esto es lo que quieres, Thomas?”, “Sí”, Tom no está muy seguro de a qué se refiere con _esto_ , pero sí, sí lo quiere, “¿Quieres sentirlo, Tom?”, Tom aprieta un poco su agarre sobre Chris y este cierra los ojos, gruñe un poco, “¿Lo quieres dentro de tu boquita?”, y Tom jadea, pierde la cabeza así de fácil, “Sí”, Chris lo mira, “Sí, sí”, Chris embiste levemente contra su mano, “¿Puedo?”, se lame los labios y Chris le lame los labios inmediatamente después, Tom gime, “Sólo si me lo pides _bonito_ , Thomas”, “ _Por favor, por favor Chris, déjame, por favor”_ , Chris se inclina después de darle un besito fugaz a Tom en los labios, pone toda la espalda en el sillón y abre más las rodillas, “Toma lo que quieras Thomas”.

Tom se arrodilla entre las piernas de Chris y no lo duda, tiembla de anticipo, está tanteando y besando todo lo que está a su paso antes de abrir el pantalón, antes de que Chris suelte el cinturón. Tom le besa las manos mientras él se abre la camisa y luego busca la piel que se descubre con la lengua, con los labios, con los dientes. Está relamiéndose los labios para cuando Chris saca con una mano su erección, rojo profundo, Tom no titubea y sin que Chris quite la mano él casi lo traga, más de medio camino dentro, chupa, lame casi furiosamente y cuando Chris gime por primera vez Tom se da cuenta que hace más de seis meses que no iba a la cama con nadie y que contrario a lo que se dijo a sí mismo durante todo ese tiempo, sí le hizo falta, sí tenía ganas. Y las vierte todas sobre la polla de Chris, rosada y roja, malditamente enorme y palpitando dentro de su boca, toda suave sobre su lengua y dura contra el paladar, “ _Thomas_ ”, Chris lo sujeta del cabello, no lo somete a un ritmo sino que lo apoya en cualquier movimiento que Tom elija, y Tom quiere elegirlos todos, Tom quiere hacerle de todo.

Chupa hasta que le duele la mandíbula y las mejillas le arden por la succión, le relame la punta en donde el preseminal se asoma e intenta meterlo todo dentro, relajando la garganta, gimiendo cuando lo siente pasar hasta el fondo, hasta que Tom siente que ve blanco detrás de sus parpados y que su cuerpo está a punto de desfallecer, siente la arcada venir y tiene que sacar a Chris de su boca, un reguero de saliva en todas partes y Tom tiene tantas ganas de seguir que ya está lamiéndose de camino a la polla obscenamente mojadita de Chris cuando él lo sostiene de los hombros, “Para”, le dice, “Ponte de pie, dame la espalda y _muéstrame_ ”.

Tom mira hacia arriba y Chris lo observa, ojos casi negros y entrecerrados, está un poco ruborizado y tiene la coleta deshecha, casi todo el cabello está suelto y despeinado. Tom se pone de pie despacio, no muy seguro de ser un espectáculo tan agradable como Chris. Le da la espalda, abre las piernas y saca la cadera todo lo que puede. Está consciente del tipo de imagen que debe estar dando y por enésima vez en la noche se pone de todos los colores, “Uhm”, Chris lo sujeta desde la parte muy superior de los muslos, “Eres lindo en _todas_ partes”, Tom gime, sintiéndose con catorce años de nuevo, virgen y expuesto.

Y Tom no es ni virgen ni tiene catorce años, de hecho está _trabajando_ y hace poco cumplió veintiuno, pero gime y tiembla y se queja y lloriquea más de lo que lo hizo el día de su primera vez, pierde el norte y se le olvida el mundo cuando siente como Chris le entierra la cara en el culo, como le lame tan tortuosamente despacio y tan caliente, en círculos, coqueteando con follarlo con esa lengua hirviente. Chris le aprieta las nalgas entre las manos y lo atrae, hace fuerza contra el anillo de músculo y pasa, Tom siente que las rodillas le fallan, que las piernas no le responden.

Chris lo consiente por los lados, tocándole la diminuta curva de la cintura y apretando con la yema de los dedos el rastro de las costillas, Tom está haciendo sonidos que no reconoce cuando Chris mete _más_ la lengua, cierra sus labios sobre la piel y _chupa_. El placer es agudo, dulce y sucio, Tom siente como toda la piel se le eriza de golpe, como un escalofrió le recorre cada centímetro, el sonido que emite es desquiciado. Chris saca la lengua y le muerde una nalga, “¿Así suenas siempre que te tocan?”, “No”, su voz suena como una súplica, Tom no sabe cómo dejar de temblar, “No, no”, “Joder Thomas, es que suenas precioso”.

**5**

Chris se pone de pie y se quita la camisa del todo, Tom da la vuelta para besarlo o para tocarlo, pero la imagen que recibe es simplemente demasiado para hacer algo más que mirar, aunque sea por un segundo, “Wow”, Chris tiene los abdominales marcados de esa forma imposible que solo se ve en películas, “Wow”, además tiene los pectorales marcados, Tom quiere lamer el contorno, “¿Te gusta?”, Chris parece un poco divertido por la notoria admiración, “Eres…”, Tom quiere buscar una palabra que lo abarque todo, no la encuentra pero no puede evitar buscarse la polla con una mano, la siente palpitar contra la palma mientras mira a Chris, que está sin camisa y con el pantalón deshecho, “ _Tom_ ”, “Eres perfecto”, Chris le sujeta la mano con la que se está tocando y Tom se detiene, un poco apenado, “No”, muy apenado, “No te he dicho que puedas hacer eso”, Tom quiere besarlo, “¿Qué puedo hacer entonces?”, hay que verle la boca, Chris tiene los labios hinchados y mojados, “Puedes ir a la cama”.

Tom busca con la mirada a su alrededor y detrás suyo puede ver la cabecera de la cama, se dirige hacia allá pero Chris no lo sigue, se queda haciendo algo mientras él se tiende en la cama y espera. Tom tiene muchas ganas de tocarse pero abduce que _no tiene permiso_ , así que pone las manos junto a su cuerpo y extremamente concentrado en no _desobedecer,_ espera. Chris aparece unos segundos después, quitándose el pantalón y abriendo un sobre de lubricante, cuando Tom mira hacia abajo descubre que ahora Chris lleva puesto un condón, “Ponte bocabajo”, Tom se gira sobre su estómago y apenas lo hace siente dos dedos abrirse paso dentro de suyo, fríos y lubricados, se le derrite la espalda y gruñe como un animal salvaje cuando Chris saca los dedos y los vuelve a meter, frotando _ahí, ahí, ahí Chris, joder, maldición_ , Tom muerde el cobertor de la cama y mientras Chris lo folla con los dedos se concentra en dejarse ir, es dejarse hacer, en disfrutar.

El secreto de la sumisión es ella misma, es abandonarse y Tom no tiene mucho problema con hacerlo, cuando Chris le riega besitos en un hombro, le sujeta la cintura con una mano y le mete un dedo más, Tom se entrega, relaja todo su cuerpo y gime de absoluto placer, sintiendo el culo hecho de espuma y la polla mojadita contra el cobertor de la cama, “ _Por favor_ ”, Chris le sigue dando besitos cuando Tom empieza a embestir contra esos dedos, “ _Chris, Chris”_ , de pronto Chris deja de mover los dedos y sólo queda Tom, embistiendo ciegamente contra esa mano, abierto y suplicante, “ _Hazlo, Chris, por favor_ ”, Chris le besa el cuello esta vez, “Mírate, me ruegas, te estás muriendo por que lo haga”, “Sí”, “¿Eres mío?”, “ _Tuyo, tuyo, tuyo, tuy-_ “

Es rápido y de un solo tirón, Chris saca los dedos y los remplaza con su polla, una sola embestida larga y hasta el fondo, Tom se queda sin voz para gritar, se queda con todo el cuerpo derritiéndose e hirviendo bajo el peso de Chris, follado y lleno, porque se siente _lleno_. “Bien”, Chris apoya su frente contra la parte posterior de la cabeza de Tom, “Te sientes increíble”, Tom intentaría embestir pero Chris está completamente adentro, su cuerpo pegado a Tom como una segunda piel, su peso en la cama y en la mano que apoya en la cintura de Tom.

Las embestidas empiezan cortas y después son tan abrumadoras que Tom se olvida de respirar a ratos, Chris la saca casi toda y luego lo folla con furia, hasta que se estrella contra las nalguitas de Tom y lo hace lloriquear, sobrestimulado y tan tan abierto que está seguro de que va a sentir esto por días. Chris se hunde completamente y le ronronea al oído, “Quiero verte”, le dice, “Quiero besarte”, Tom respira, no siente que tenga huesos dentro del cuerpo, lo único que siente duro es lo que tiene contra la panza, entre las piernas, “Voltea”, le pide y entonces deja de follarlo, se aleja y Tom se gira inmediatamente, con los músculos actuando en automático, Chris lo toma de atrás de las rodillas y se acomoda en medio.

Cuando lo vuelve a follar Tom siente que Chris le llega hasta las costillas, tiene las rodillas casi en los hombros y a Chris  sobre sus muslos, sudando y follándolo con tanto deleite que se le cierran los ojos entre embestidas. Tom deja caer la cabeza hacia atrás y deja que Chris haga lo que quiera al ritmo que quiera, y eso significa perder la razón. Chris lo besa después de un momento, lengua entre sus labios y mordidas, Tom corresponde sin estar muy seguro de estar haciéndolo bien, sin poder concentrarse en nada, dejando de sentir las piernas luego de un rato y Chris acomodándose de tal forma que ya no está acostado sino arrodillado, sosteniendo la parte de atrás de las rodillas de Tom con las manos y follándolo hasta la perdición.

“ _Chris”_ , Tom sisea la última letra, incapaz de modular la palabra correctamente, siente como Chris no atenúa el ritmo y ya no está seguro de poder controlar nada, “ _Chris_ ”, él no para, y es que este _ángulo_ , esa forma de _meterlo_ es demasiado adecuada, demasiado certera, Tom siente cada embestida en la próstata y en cada nervio, “ _Chris”_ , “Sí”, responde él, “Hazlo”, “¿Puedo?”, Chris se inclina y le lame los labios, le lame el sudor que le corre por el cuello, “Quiero verlo”, Tom deja escapar un gemido que casi le duele, “Quiero verte venirte”, y Tom nunca se ha venido sin que lo toquen antes, pero lo hace, sin forzarlo, solo dejándose llevar, y Chris embiste todo el camino del orgasmo y todo el camino más allá de él.

El placer es agudo e intenso, cegador. Tom grita y aprieta, maldice. Chris gime, “Que lindo”, murmura, “Que jodidamente lindo”, y entonces embiste sin ritmo, como si Tom estuviera demasiado ajustado para darle paso pero como si fuera aún más delicioso embestir así. Chris se viene enterrándole los dedos en los muslos, echando la cabeza hacia atrás y tensando todo el cuerpo, dentro de Tom al vacío y hasta que su cuerpo está ceñido al de Tom completamente.

  **Reality.**

Cuando abre los ojos supone que ha estado dormido un buen rato porque junto a él el tendido está frío. Tom se estira y sacude un poco la cabeza en orden de volver al mundo real y salir de ese trance post orgásmico que lo envió al más allá. Se pone de pie en cámara lenta y mira a su alrededor.

Puede oír a Chris hacer alguna cosa, lo oye caminar fuera de su vista y cuando quiere ir a ver qué es lo que hace descubre que no tiene nada puesto encima y que su ropa está en donde estaban los muebles, lo que significa que tiene que salir desnudo a buscar su ropa y, _aunque_ acaban de ir mucho más allá de lo que Tom pensó que podría en materia de sexo… bueno, siente pudor y esas cosas, así que se acerca a la salida de la pared que da al pequeño living de la habitación y mira hacia afuera. Se encuentra con los enormes ojos de Chris, azul brillante y el cabello suelto, mojado. “Ven”, le dice y Tom vacila porque sigue desnudo, pero al final se anima y camina hacia él, “¿Quieres comer algo o prefieres irte?”, Tom recuerda que tiene una habitación propia a la que llegar y siente algo de enfado al respecto, “¿Qué hora es?”, pregunta, “Casi media noche”.

_Oh_

-Tal vez sea mejor que me vaya -. Chris asiente sin asomo de emoción en su rostro, tranquilo, azul y amarillo, Tom siente que su cuerpo reacciona, que quiere _más._ Toma una bocanada enorme de aire y sin mirar a Chris busca su ropa, y la ve junto al sillón de brazos, donde la dejó.

Cuando está recogiendo la ropa interior oye a Chris caminar en su dirección, lo _siente_ cuando está justo detrás suyo, se pregunta qué estará pensando y entonces siente el rose de sus dedos en la espalda, en la curva del culo, suave y tibio. Tom se queda muy quieto, temiendo que su cuerpo lo traicione. Y su cuerpo lo traiciona, porque cuando Chris no deja de tocarlo, Tom se pone duro de nuevo, no quiere ni mirarse pero sabe que ahí está otra vez, casi _vibrando_. Chris lo nota. Claro que lo nota. Apoya el mentón en su hombro derecho y mira, Tom sabe que mira, “Uhm”, murmura, “Y yo que pensé que habías terminado por hoy”, Tom también pensó que había terminado por hoy, la verdad pensó que había terminado por otros 6 meses o más, pero claramente no, porque Chris respira contra su cuello y de nuevo está temblando, muriéndose de ganas y sintiendo algo de dolor en todas partes, pero deseándolo.

“Te dejé el dinero sobre la mesa, además te dejé algo para el taxi”, Chris se aparta así no más, se dirige hacia la cama y Tom regresa tan abruptamente a la realidad que siente mareo. La cuestión de follar por dinero estaba en la parte de atrás de su cabeza, susurrando todo el tiempo _eres una putita Tommy_ , pero Tom _olvidó_ que lo que estaba pasando se trataba de ganar dinero para la semana que entra sin tanto sufrimiento. Y lo que sucede es que le cae sobre los hombros el mundo, casi lo derrumba y Tom no es capaz de recoger la ropa del suelo porque repentinamente se siente sucio, incómodo con su propia piel.

Se viste viendo borroso a través de sus ojos nublados y cuando tiene todo puesto descubre que lo que él mismo huele a la loción de Chris y a algo más, intenso y sexual, Tom se pasa las manos por la cara y sin miramientos busca el dinero que se supone que Chris le ha dejado. Se encuentra con 450 dólares y le da vuelta el estómago, porque ahora que lo piensa nunca discutió con Chris ningún detalle sobre el _precio_ , y al parecer fue Sebastian el que se encargó de que le pagaran lo mismo que él ganó alguna vez.

Tom toma el dinero, lo dobla y lo mete en uno de sus bolsillos. Cuando está por salir piensa en despedirse y duda, cree ver parte del cuerpo de Chris acostado en la cama, se acerca inseguro y encuentra a Chris leyendo, piernas cruzadas atravesando la cama y el ceño un poco fruncido en concentración. Tom lo encuentra tan guapo que le asfixia, siente ganas de hablarle pero al tiempo siente el bulto de los 400 dólares en el bolsillo y no sabe si debería decir algo. Chris levanta la mirada en ese momento y lo observa por un par de segundos con un gesto neutral.

Luego le sonríe, lentamente, como si un recuerdo le estuviera inundando la memoria y Tom se ruboriza tanto que jadea, “Buenas noches Chris”, “Buenas noches Thomas”, y con eso planea marcharse, da media vuelta y luego un par de pasos. Pero tiene una bola de pelos en la garganta y tanto miedo que no lo soporta, sin voltearse y maldiciéndose de nuevo por su agobiante sensación de ser pura mierda, “¿Me vas a volver a llamar?”, lo pregunta tan tenuemente que duda que Chris lo haya oído, “Claro”, le responde de inmediato y Tom siente que algo caliente se le riega por todo el cuerpo.

Sale de la habitación sonriendo, todos los crespos en la cara.

**450 dólares.**

Es naturalmente Evans quien lo oye, porque Evans siempre lo oye. Están sentados en el césped maldito por los estudiantes fumadores de la universidad a mitad del sábado, ambos con un cigarrillo en la mano pero con comida, mucha comida. Tom compró sándwiches, dos paquetes de papas fritas, un par de barras de avena y dos chocolatinas, además de té frio y más cigarrillos. “El hotel era lo más elegante que he visto en años”, ambos empiezan a depredar con rapidez, “Él es horriblemente guapo, ¿te lo he dicho?”, Evans le da un sorbo a su té y asiente. “La habitación era enorme, tenía una sala, un comedor, baño y algo como un _nicho_ en dónde está la cama”, Tom empieza una barra de avena, “Habían cinco sillones marrones, pero él eligió uno negro de brazos, creo que le gusta ese sillón”, Evans le da una calada a su cigarrillo, “¿Cómo es su apellido de nuevo?”, Tom duda, “No tengo ni idea”, Evans asiente, “Le gustó que doblé mi ropa mientras me la quitaba”, Evans casi escupe té de la risa y Tom se ríe también.

“Maldita sea Evans, ¿te dije que es guapo?”, “Sí, como cuatrocientas veces, quedaste en que fue el mejor polvo de tu vida”, Tom frunce el ceño, “Yo no dije eso”, “Claro que sí, te brillaban los ojos y no dejabas de sonreír mientras me contabas cómo te folló”, llevan más de una hora hablando y Tom ha tenido que revelar cada detalle porque Chris pregunta y sigue preguntando, “Es claro que ese polvo te cambió la vida, mira, hasta estás comiendo”, Tom niega con pesadumbre, “Estoy comiendo porque me dejó 400 dólares y 50 para el taxi”, “Suena bien”, “¿Qué?”, “Tuviste el mejor polvo de tu vida y te pagaron por correrte, suena como el trabajo perfecto”. Tom lo duda, de verdad que sí.

Hablan un rato más, al final parece que Tom logra transmitir lo que sintió cuando Chris le dijo que había dejado el dinero sobre la mesa, Evans ya ha terminado de comer y parece pensativo, “Supongo que lo que dices debió ser incómodo”, Tom se acomoda el cabello, “Fue horrible”, “Sí,”, Chris lo mira y asiente, “pero yo creo que fue lo mejor que te pudo pasar”. Hablan un rato más de todas las posibilidades que se les ocurren y luego de que Evans le recuerda que pudo haber caído en manos de un tío gordo y peludo en sus sesentas, Tom cede y admite que aunque sigue teniendo problemas con la idea de ser puta, su experiencia con Chris fue más que noventa y nueve por ciento increíble.

-¿Dijo que te llamaría entonces?

-Sí.

-Espero que no mueras de ansiedad esperando esa llamada.

-Es mi cliente, Evans -, la palabra sabe raro, Tom se acomoda, -no es una cita, no me voy a morir si no me llama.

-Sí -, es obvio que Chris no le cree, -claro.

**Lo que cuesta la felicidad.**

Tom creció oyendo a su padre decir que el dinero no era lo que hacía a la familia feliz, él solía explicarle a amigos y demás familiares que la felicidad es una elección, una alternativa a la que se puede llegar después de cierta madures emocional o a la que nunca se tiene que renunciar si uno tiene una vida abierta a la buena amistad, la familia y Dios.

Su padre no volvió a decir tal cosa después de que cayeron en banca rota.

Y Tom no cree propiamente que su padre estuviera equivocado, de hecho considera (a las 7 en punto de la mañana) que la felicidad (un lunes) es una elección (así que se levanta de la cama y sonríe). Tom cree que uno puede ser feliz incluso cuando uno se enfrenta a adversidades, sólo se trata de aceptarlas y enfrentarlas, lo cree profundamente aunque no tenga pruebas de ello. Desde que no tienen dinero en casa todos han sido infelices, y no sólo se trata de no poder acceder a lujos, sino de no poder acceder a _nada_. Cuando el dinero faltó la felicidad huyó por la puerta de atrás de la casa que ya no tienen.

Tom toma una ducha rápida y sale pensando en lo miserable que se siente de vivir apartado de su familia, incluso si eso le brinda algo de independencia. Entonces ve que sobre su mesa de noche todavía hay más de trecientos dólares y se ríe, en silencio, pero lo hace, tibia felicidad rodando por todo su cuerpo.

“Un desayuno inglés por favor”, dice en la cafetería.

“Un six pack, una caja de cigarrillos, un encendedor y una caja de chocolates, ¿es todo?”, le preguntó la chica de la tienda, “Dame ese paquete de ositos de goma también por favor”, le respondió Tom.

“Son 20 dólares por el libro”, dijo el hombre de la librería, Tom le pagó con un billete de cincuenta y caminó de vuelta a casa con una sensación agradable en la panza que no sentía hace tiempo y se dio cuenta que aunque la felicidad no se trata de tener dinero, tener dinero si puede causar felicidad.

A las once de la mañana va a su primera clase del lunes y tan pronto entra al salón descubre que ya no es feliz. O no propiamente, siente ese no-sé-qué-siento en la parte de atrás de la cabeza que no lo deja en paz. Le brinda toda la atención posible a la clase pero cuando el profesor los pone a hacer un taller no logra concentrarse en los ejercicios. “Hey Tom”, Scarlett tiene puesto un vestido hoy, “¿Te encuentras bien?”, es un vestido muy bonito, “Sí, _dear_ , estoy un poco distraído nada más”. Y Tom sigue con malestar hasta después del almuerzo.

Se está fumando un cigarrillo antes de entrar a la última clase del día cuando Evans lo aborda por detrás, “¿Ya te llamó tu príncipe azul?”, Tom empieza a ofenderse, porque _Chris no es su príncipe azul, qué maldita mierda;_ cuando se da cuenta de que Evans acaba de ponerle nombre a su molestia. “No,”, dice, le da una calada inquieta al cigarrillo, “no me ha llamado”, y Tom no sabe si esto en realidad lo ayuda con algo, pero saber _por qué_ se sentía incómodo no está solucionando nada. “Ya te llamará”, Evans le quita el cigarrillo de los dedos y fuma, Tom se abstiene de decir algo.

Cuando Sebastian le pregunta después de clase si Chris lo ha llamado Tom vuelve a responder que no y de nuevo se limita a eso, a no hacer comentarios, piensa en no darle importancia y en caminar con Anthony hasta la parada del autobús porque ahora resulta que viven cerca, “Entonces aún no te llama nadie”, Tom está por corregirlo y decirle que en efecto sí lo llamó alguien antes, pero Anthony ya sabe eso, así que piensa en corregirlo de nuevo diciéndole que _nadie más debería_ llamarlo y se abstiene porque en realidad no sabe quién pueda tener el número del celular del infierno, “No, nadie”, “Seguro el tío de la otra vez te volverá a llamar”, y Tom está tan profundamente incómodo que tiene que disculparse con Anthony y ponerse los audífonos todo el camino a casa en el autobús porque no quiere hablar, no quiere abstenerse de hacer comentarios al respecto.

Cuando llega a su parada agradece para sus adentros que Mackie no haya querido iniciar una conversación porque entonces habría tenido que fingir que no le interesa que lo llamen, y esa línea de pensamiento lo lleva hasta su habitación, en donde enciende un cigarrillo, mira el cielorraso del techo y se maldice, porque resulta que _le importa_ , resulta que Thomas quiere que Chris lo llame y como eso no ha sucedido Tom ha estado incómodo todo el día, incluso sin saber por qué lo estaba.

―¿Estás seguro?

―Sí, Tommy, nadie más tiene tu número.

―Ni siquiera Robert.

―Ni siquiera Robert, ―Sebastian le contesta con calma―, tu número sólo lo tiene Chris.

―Ok.

―¿Sigue sin llamarte?

―Tengo trabajos que hacer Seb, ¿hablamos después? ―Sebastian se ríe en la línea, lo hace con la tranquilidad de la experiencia, Tom lo presiente.

―Te va a llamar Tommy, ―le dice―, sólo espera.

**Por Favor.**

Tom no vuelve a llamar a Sebastian (no llama a nadie más) porque decide que es suficientemente embarazoso para él mismo desear que Chris lo llame como para compartirlo con alguien más, así que se concentra en terminar el pequeño taller que tenía pendiente y luego se tiende a lo largo de la cama a oír música y para nada a pensar en cómo y dónde Chris lo tocó el día que lo hizo.

Tom para nada piensa en sus besos o en la sensación paralizante de correrse sin tocarse. Ignora tanto ese tipo de pensamientos que cuando se descubre a sí mismo tarareando Mumford & Sons y tocándose por encima de la ropa decide que es casualidad, que eso es lo que pasa cuando uno está completamente solo y no tiene nada más que hacer. Así que sin miramientos ni reflexiones se abre el pantalón y se toca propiamente, no tan largo ni tan suave, sólo preciso y cómo él sabe que le gusta, hasta que la música se pierde aunque tenga los audífonos puestos, hasta que tiene la otra mano entre las piernas, haciendo presión ahí en dónde no hay _nada_ porque no es culo, no es polla, pero es _todo_ , la espalda se le derrite y pronto Tom tiene la cabeza hundida en la almohada y la mano toda mojada, ni un solo ruido, sólo su respiración agitada.

Tom se pone de pie para limpiarse y recuerda todos los sonidos que hizo mientras Chris ponía sus manos sobre él y vaya, joder, Tom sabía que una cosa es una paja (silenciosa, nocturna, familia a una pared de distancia) (Tom no la llamaría paja, tal vez), y otra cosa es tener sexo con alguien (nadie en casa, gemir, lloriquear), pero la verdad es que nunca antes (nunca nadie) lo había hecho perder la compostura de tal forma.

Eso le causa curiosidad, ese nihilismo de follar con Chris.

Así que decide que todo se trata de curiosidad, de que nunca había tenido sexo con alguien como él y que lo que causó no lo esperaba. Tom se siente bien con esa explicación para sí mismo, así que sale de su torre de apartamentos feliz de nuevo, es de noche ya y de repente Tom siente ganas de tomarse un té y tal vez, fumar un cigarrillo.

**Operaciones mercantiles.**

Martes, tres de la tarde. Tom no logró ubicar esta materia en particular de tal forma que respetara el resto de su horario, así que tuvo que conformarse con salir a las cinco de la tarde y enfrentar el tráfico endemoniado de la cuidad. A las cuatro y media su profesor mira el reloj con anhelo y suspira, “Este es un horario muy pesado para hablar de operaciones mercantiles,”, Tom no podría estar más de acuerdo, “si todos leyeron el texto que les asigné debería ser posible que salgamos temprano siempre, vamos a ver”.

Tom se ha leído todas las guías, pero lo que sucede es que Tom es un poco obsesivo con estudiar, él lo sabe, le gusta, le gusta la media beca de la universidad por desempeño académico y le gusta llevarse bien con los profesores. Pero no a todo el mundo le gusta, y resulta que fuera de Tom sólo una persona más había leído las guías para la clase. Una cosa lleva a la otra y el profesor termina hirviendo el cólera, refunfuñando sobre quizes sorpresa en el futuro inmediato.

Entonces a Tom le vibra una pierna.

_La pierna._

El celular (que no es de puta) está en su maleta, Tom mantiene cerca el _otro_ celular sólo en _caso de que_ algo pase, y cuando vibra a él le parece que no sólo es el viejo Nokia sino el mundo entero. Sale del salón de clase como alma que lleva el diablo y una vez afuera observa el número de llamada entrante con nerviosismo, nunca guardó el número de Chris como contacto y además está la posibilidad de que él lo llame de otro teléfono, (o de que alguien más tenga su número por alguna razón) (porque Chris se lo pudo dar a alguien más) (o puede que sea sólo Chris) (o que sea una llamada equivocada). Tom contesta.

―¿Hola?

―Thomas ―Es _la voz_ , _el acento_ , Tom siente vacío en la tripa.

―Hola Chris.

―¿Estás ocupado?

―No ―después de decirlo recapacita y recuerda que todavía está en clase.

―Qué bien ―dice Chris, Tom revisa su reloj y sólo faltan cinco minutos para las cinco, supone que el profesor estará por terminar―. ¿Tienes tiempo hoy?

―Sí ―Ni lo piensa, está oyendo respirar a Chris al otro lado de la línea y siente que el mundo le está dando vueltas.

―A las siete en el hotel, habitación 505, ―Tom empieza a recordar que de hecho tiene trabajos y más de media semana por delante aún―, ¿te parece bien?

―Sí, perfecto.

―Nos vemos entonces ―Tom cree que puede oír una sonrisa, sonríe también.

―Nos vemos Chris.

Es Chris quien cuelga, Tom se queda de pie como un imbécil, teléfono contra la oreja y demás, completamente quieto, respirando profundamente, pensando en los 450 dólares de la última vez, siente algo de asco de nuevo, “Hey, careculo”, pero también piensa en la loción de Chris, en Chris _desnudo,_ “Hey, _careculo_ ”, Tom voltea a mirar y Evans lo observa desde la puerta del salón, “El profesor hará quiz, entra”. Todo parece empezar a llegarle al fin y sacude un poco la cabeza, “Me llamaste careculo”, Evans se ríe, Tom da un paso hacia el salón, “Careculo”, dice Evans antes de entrar completamente a la clase.

Tom lo sigue, está por cruzar la puerta y nota que está duro, como una roca dentro del pantalón, quién sabe desde hace cuánto. Se sorprende francamente, piensa en ir al baño a _solucionarlo_ y el profesor le dice desde adentro del salón que si no desea presentar el quiz es mejor que se marche de una vez y no interrumpa a sus compañeros, Tom se estira el suéter resignadamente, camina rápido y una vez está sentado respira de nuevo. El profesor empieza a escribir algo en el tablero y Evans le da una palmada en la espalda, “¿Te llamó, verdad?”, Tom responde de inmediato, “ _Careverga_ ”.

El quiz le toma 40 minutos a Tom, que se ha leído las guías para la clase. Cuando está entregando la hoja de examen un guardia de seguridad aparece y pregunta por qué la clase continua, “Por la vagancia”, contesta el profesor mientras recibe la hoja de Tom.

Apenas ha puesto un pie fuera del salón de clases recibe cinco mensajes al celular, uno de Evans, uno de Sebastian, uno de Scarlett, uno de Anthony y uno de Kat, todos dicen exactamente lo mismo, “Amor, necesito ayuda”. Tom no puede evitar la risa, cuando Evans y Anthony lo llaman “amor” la situación es grave, así que Tom les responde a los cinco al tiempo en un grupo que crea a toda velocidad, “¿Qué parte no entienden?”, resulta que ninguno entiende nada.

Después de 15 minutos de intenso fraude estudiantil, Tom se empieza a preocupar por llegar tarde al hotel, el problema es que ninguno de los cinco parece tener una sola idea de lo que están haciendo y Tom no puede salir de la universidad o se quedará sin wifi para contestar los mensajes. Maldice su pobreza de nuevo, redacta un texto (que puede tener mil erratas) en menos de diez minutos y lo envía, “Con eso deben podérselas arreglar en los últimos tres puntos,”, escribe, “me tengo que ir”. Evans es el primero en responder, “¡No pierdas dinero en nuestro nombre, ve a follar pajarillo silvestre!”. Tom sonríe pero no quiere ver las demás respuestas así que desactiva el wifi del celular y corre hasta la estación del bus.

Y pierde el tiempo que ahorró al correr, porque cuando han pasado 20 minutos se atascan en el tráfico, Tom intenta ver más allá de la fila de autos y mentalmente calcula que con suerte van a llegar a su destino en 45 minutos al menos. Lo que significa que va a llegar tarde. (¿Y si Chris decide irse?) (¿Y si Chris decide no volverlo a llamar?) (¿Y si Chris llama a _alguien más_?). Tom intenta enviar un mensaje de texto y el celular lo rebota, _no tiene señal_. Tom lo apaga y enciende de nuevo durante 10 minutos (en los que no avanzan un solo metro) y se rinde. Saca los audífonos de la maleta y se resigna.

Llega a las siete y diecinueve al hotel, sudando de estrés y ansiedad. Se dirige a toda máquina al ascensor, oprime el botón con demasiada fuerza y se pregunta desde cuando los elevadores son tan lentos. Llega al quinto piso, atraviesa el pasillo, se pone frente a la puerta y le da tanta vergüenza llamar que piensa en devolverse por donde vino, meter _el celular_ en un microondas y no volver a mencionar el tema jamás. Pero golpea, sin estar muy seguro de cómo se armó de valor para hacerlo.

Chris abre la puerta un par de segundos después, debió estar vestido con traje de nuevo pero ha retirado el saco y la corbata, ha abierto un par de botones de la camisa y tiene el cabello _suelto_. Tom sabe que está duro de nuevo, tal vez nunca dejó de estarlo desde la llamada. Chris lo observa a los ojos, se recuesta en el marco de la puerta.

―Llegas tarde.

**5**

―Lo siento, ―Chris lo observa fijamente, no parece enfadado ni divertido, tiene una expresión contemplativa, Tom siente que Chris lo mira como si él fuera algo _agradable_ de ver―, tuve un problema en la universidad.

Lo dice con tanta naturalidad que al comienzo no entiende qué es lo que parece tomar por sorpresa a Chris, “Oh”, murmura él, entrando en la habitación, “Sigue”, dice después, y Tom lo sigue adentro, pensando en qué harán las putas con su vida fuera de follar y descubre que oh, él es una puta y es estudiante becado de la universidad. _No somos imbéciles, las putas, Chris, yo voy a la universidad._

―¿Quieres algo de beber? ―La verdad es que no, Tom no tiene sed, la tiene dura en el pantalón y están ambos en una habitación y se vieron para _eso_ , para follar, y Tom está de ánimo, _muy_ de ánimo.

―Sí, está bien ― _Pero yo soy la puta, yo no decido nada más que estar aquí._

Chris se queda mirándolo desde el bar, uno del que Tom no había reparado, en una esquina del espacio donde está el comedor; tiene una bebida en las manos y parece que es la de él, Tom emite un sonidito algo incómodo, “La verdad no tengo tanta sed”, Chris le sonríe un poco, Tom lo encuentra tan guapo que _Dios_ le aprieta el pantalón sobre la polla y Chris _debe_ haberlo notado desde que lo vio, pero no le ha dicho nada, no ha hecho nada que demuestre que lo ha notado.

―Dime qué quieres, Thomas ―Tom podría decir un par de cosas que _quiere_ ―, ¿tequila, ron, whisky?

―Vodka ―no estaba pensando en bebidas exactamente, pero cuando Chris se lo pregunta le contesta de inmediato, él se da media vuelta y empieza a buscar entre las botellas―. Tonic, me gusta el Vodka Tonic.

**0**

Chris _le prepara el maldito trago_ , se toma todo el tiempo del mundo y lo sirve con todo ese cuidado que las madres quieren que los niños pequeños tengan cuando sostienen vasos de vidrio por primera vez, todo meticuloso y tranquilo. Tom no puede evitar acercase, a decir verdad notó que llevaba demasiado tiempo en el mismo lugar en dónde estuvo inmediatamente después de entrar y pensó que, por _una vez_ , moverse estaría bien.

Y cuando está a medio metro de él tiene que detenerse porque de dar un paso más siente que la gravedad que al parecer Chris genera lo va a obligar a colisionar contra él. “No tenías que esforzarte tanto”, Chris se gira para entregarle el vaso y lo mira con curiosidad, “¿Por qué no habría de hacerlo?”, la pregunta lo toma tan de sorpresa que Tom tiene que quedarse callado, piensa en cómo nunca pensó que _trabajando_ alguien lo fuera a tratar consideradamente, o por lo menos no _tanto_ , y cree que se sonroja, no dice nada, recibe el trago y se toma casi la mitad de un sorbo, “No lo sé,”, dice al final. Chris lo mira y Tom no sabe dónde poner los ojos, “No es como si te estuviera pagando por la bebida”, es un comentario terrible, Chris entrecierra los ojos y Tom decide que lo mejor es no hablar, es tomarse todo lo que queda en el vaso de un solo sorbo. “Es cierto, no me estás pagando por prepárate la bebida, pero yo te invité y creo que cuando invitas a alguien haces lo mejor que puedes porque _quieres_ invitar, si ese no fuera el caso, si no hubiera querido hacerlo bien, entonces no te habría invitado el trago”, Tom asiente mientras pasa el sorbo, “Es verdad,”, dice cuándo puede hablar de nuevo, “supongo que yo hago lo mismo también”.

Chris baja la mirada y hace una cosa que es medio camino risa y medio camino morderse el labio; a Tom le da mareo, calor. Chris camina y sale del comedor, se va a sentar en el sillón de brazos, Tom deja el vaso sobre la mesa y lo sigue dubitativamente.

―Mírate, Thomas ―Chris está frunciendo el ceño un poco―, tienes tantas ganas de follar, ―Tom siente que se le suben los colores y no atina a negarlo, sigue caminando― la tienes dura desde que llegaste. ―Tom se pasa una mano por el cabello, inseguro si debería decir alguna cosa.― Yo tenía ganas de follar también Thomas.

Tom se detiene. _Tenía ganas._

―¿Quieres que me vaya? ―Está a unos dos metros de donde Chris ya se ha sentado, y de repente se siente muy fuera de lugar. Chris ladea la cabeza un poco, como si pensara muy bien qué decirle.

―No, Thomas, no quiero que te vayas, ―Chris se pone de pie y le indica que lo siga, se dirigen al dormitorio, Tom no se atreve a hablar―, quiero que te quedes y que me hagas querer. ―Chris le está dando la espalda mientras habla, ― Hazme querer, Thomas.

Para entonces ya han entrado a la habitación en sí, la cama está intacta, edredón color crema, Chris se sienta y lo mira, expectante. Tom no sabe muy bien qué hacer, pero supone que deshacerse de su bolso de la universidad debe ser uno de los primeros pasos, así que se lo quita y lo pone contra la pared más cercana. _Hacerlo querer_. Tom no tiene ni idea de cómo hacer tal cosa, supone que Chris espera ser… qué, _¿seducido?_ El hecho es que lo está mirando, ojos azules a la expectativa, todo ese cuerpo enorme y el cabello suelto.

Tom saca su celular del bolsillo de sus jeans, pone la última canción que estaba oyendo porque no sabe qué otra cosa poner y deja el celular sobre la mesa de noche que está junto a la cama, se quita los zapatos y los calcetines mientras la canción empieza a sonar. Chris lo observa casi divertido, “The Black Keys”, dice, Tom sonríe y asiente, “Thickfreakness”. La canción avanza y Tom se propone _hacerlo querer._ En parte porque es un reto y en una mayor parte porque se siente vibrando dentro del pantalón y teniendo a Chris en frente hace que todo se vuelva espumoso y efervescente dentro suyo. Así que baila, más o menos.

Intenta caer al ritmo del bajo, mover un poco la cadera, sacar la incomodidad afuera. _Hold me_. Chris lo mira casi sonriendo, de arriba abajo, siguiendo los movimientos de Tom. _Love me_. Se saca el suéter, la camiseta se levanta un poco pero Tom se asegura de no quitarla, Chris está sonriendo. _In your heart_. Tom se acerca y Chris abre un poco las piernas para dejarlo acercarse más y Tom siente que empieza a sudar, a olvidar cómo pensar correctamente. _And I’ll hold you near_. Tom se toma su tiempo para quitarse la camiseta, metiendo las manos bajo la tela pero sin quitarla, cuando finalmente lo hace Chris lo está observando como si quisiera morderlo. _And I’ll whisper in your ear_. Tom no lo toca, no lo intenta, sólo se saca el pantalón con toda la gracia que puede. Chris está respirando pesado, casi jadeando, casi suspirando. _Hold me_. La canción avanza y Tom juega con el elástico de sus boxers, estira hacia afuera y hacia abajo pero no los remueve. Chris se acerca más, casi lo toca. _Love me_. Tom quiere besarlo tanto, quiere tocarlo tanto. _In your heart._ Chris lo toma de las muñecas y Tom casi _gime_ , _santa madre de Dios_ , le indica que ponga sus manos en su cuello y Tom envuelve los dedos entre todo ese cabello rubio.

Chris le lame el pecho, una línea larga desde arriba del ombligo hasta casi las clavículas. Tom exhala un sonido ahogado y, apenas inicia la otra canción, se abalanza sobre Chris. Lo empuja poniendo las manos sobre sus hombros y subiendo las rodillas a la cama. Chris queda acostado y Tom lo está rodeando con sus piernas. “Te gustan,”, Chris respira cerca de su rostro y Tom quiebra la espalda, se frota contra Chris, “ _The Black Keys”_ , dice Chris, demasiado aire en sus palabras, Tom sonríe y le lame el cuello, le besa la línea de la mandíbula, le busca la boca con la lengua, los labios, los dientes. Y lo encuentra, Chris le rodea la cara con las manos y Tom siente que se cae, que se pierde. Se besan, Chris le corresponde lento, pesado, caliente.

Tom se está frotando contra Chris como una serpiente un segundo después, buscando toda la fricción posible, ondulando la espalda y haciendo presión con la cadera. Chris le muge dentro de la boca, deja de sujetarle la cara y baja las manos, le recorre la espalda hundiendo la yema de los dedos en su piel y Tom sisea. Chris le agarra el culo, ambas manos y toda esa fuerza que tiene cuando le indica un ritmo, una determinada presión. Tom termina haciendo círculos con la cadera, tiene la polla en _llamas, ayuda Chris, por favor_ , y la cabeza a punto de estallar. Gime, lloriquea y muerde, muerde a Chris hasta que él le responde volteándolo. De repente está acostado sobre su espalda, tiene las piernas abiertas y Chris lo observa desde arriba, se está abriendo la camisa.

―¿Quieres follar? ―Chris se saca la camisa y Tom se queda sin aire.

―Sí ―cree que dice, Chris le está sonriendo.

**5**

Tom tiene las rodillas sobre los hombros de Chris, las manos dentro de ese cabello y todo el cuerpo deshecho, sobrestimulado. “ _Más_ ”, Chris le lame el cuello, “ _Más_ ”, Chris lo folla tan deliciosamente que Tom siente se siente sucio, _abierto_ , expuesto, _lleno._ Chris parece estar disfrutando mucho, los ojos se le cierran entre embestidas, se muerde los labios, muerde a Tom, le aprieta los muslos con tanta fuerza que _duele, más, Chris, más, más, más._ Tom le jala el cabello y él gime, se hunde por completo, gime de nuevo, hace círculos con la cadera, completamente dentro. Tom _grita_.

La sensación es tan placentera que duele, lo hace querer llorar y venirse y perder la cabeza. Lo hace querer besar a Chris hasta que ambos no tienen aire y se detienen, se lamen sin tocarse los labios y se vuelven a besar, demasiado mojado, Tom no cree que vaya a ser capaz de aguantar por mucho tiempo.

―¿Puedo?

―Qué ―Chris tiene el cabello mojado de sudar, la espalda mojada de follarlo como si se acabara el mundo, Tom quiere lamerlo por todas partes.

―¿Me puedo venir, Chris? ―Chris abre los ojos para mirarlo pero cuando Tom embiste (y es una embestida mínima porque casi no se puede mover) Chris vuelve a cerrar los ojos, muge desde del pecho y Tom lo siente vibrar contra las costillas y dentro del culo. Es escandaloso, brutal.

Chris también le jala el cabello, lo obliga a estirar el cuello, la arquear aún más la espalda y a morir, porque así como están Tom siente cada embestida como una explosión, “No puedo”, dice, quejidos y mucho aire, no sabe si Chris le entiende. “Hazme, Tom”, _qué, qué quieres Chris._ Tom está a punto de preguntar y entonces supone que Chris se refiera a _hacerlo venir_. “Qué hago”, Tom lo lloriquea, “Dime Chris, por favor”, lo suplica, “Lo que quieras Chris, haré lo que quieras sólo…”, Chris lo besa, intenso, sin dejar de follarlo un segundo.

Tom no lo puede controlar, el orgasmo lo golpea sin que tenga oportunidad de contenerse, el grito estalla dentro de la boca de Chris y termina en donde el orgasmo empieza, porque siente que todo su cuerpo se tensa, se aprieta y se relaja, espasmo tras espasmo. Chris gime y antes de que Tom pueda disculparse por no lograr que Chris se viniera, bueno, Chris se viene.

**450 cigarrillos.**

Chris lo empieza a llamar con frecuencia, tres veces a la semana al menos, así que poco después de llevar dos semanas Tom se encuentra con que tiene suficiente dinero como para invitar a todos sus amigos a cenar, a tomar algo, e incluso podría invitarles a todos los cigarrillos. Pero no hace nada de eso, no porque no quiera, sino porque sus padres le han preguntado si ha conseguido trabajo y él les ha dicho que algo así, “Sé que no es lo que a ustedes más les gustaría”, su madre se preocupa de inmediato, su padre le ordena que explique de qué habla, “Puede ser algo ilegal”, dice Tom, y al fondo de la línea puede oír a sus hermanas murmurar, “Lo siento mucho, pero he tenido que hacer trabajos ajenos en la universidad, cobro por ellos y con eso gano dinero extra”.

Tom explica detalladamente sobre los muchos trabajos que hace semanalmente y cómo ha conseguido increíbles ganancias, “Les garantizo que me sacaré la nota más alta por ellos y me pagan muy bien”. Al siguiente día envía mil dólares a casa, le dice a su padre que no es necesario que le envíen dinero para la renta o la comida y después sale a buscar una cajetilla de cigarrillos.

La universidad avanza bajo control, Tom se las arregla para leer y hacer trabajos, no pierde el ritmo y no deja de ver a Chris una sola vez. De hecho a ojos de Sebastian incluso su expresión mejora, parece menos estresado e incluso repuesto físicamente, sobre eso Evans se ríe, “Por supuesto, amor, el sexo es muy saludable”, Sebastian sonríe, “Quema grasa, incluso mejora el estado físico”, Tom le da un golpe en el hombro y Evans se lo devuelve, “Y tú lo sabes Hiddleston, lo que hace un polvo contigo es milagroso, hasta _sonríes_ ”. Tom está seguro de que eso es exagerar, él siempre ha sido una persona sonriente.

Tal vez ahora sonríe más, pero eso es lo de menos.

Sus sonrisas puede que se deban a que en una caja de zapatos del closet tiene suficiente efectivo para solventar su vida por _meses_. El problema es que por más de que Tom lo explique Evans no comprende y parece querer alargar infinitamente el hecho de que Tom folla, como si nunca hubiera follado antes en la vida. “Hiddleston, está bien, no te enfades conmigo por comunicar tu activa vida sexual, deberías estar orgulloso, ¿sabías que el sexo constante disminuye las posibilidades de sufrir de cáncer de próstata?”, Tom empieza a ignorarlo después de un tiempo, de verdad. Entonces pasa que Scarlett le dice una mañana que su cutis está más suave que _el culito_ de un bebé y le interroga fervorosamente sobre su _secreto_ para tener la piel de esa forma, Tom se sube de colores y Chris estalla en carcajadas.

―Está bien Hiddleston.

―Cállate Evans, por favor.

―El sexo oral es com-

―OH POR FAVOR

―¡PERO SI NO ES PECADO, QUÉ _BIEN_ QUE SE TE CORRAN EN LA CAR-! ―Tom le lanza su bolso a la cara y Evans se ríe.

Tom también se ríe, después de todo no es que esté propiamente molesto con que Chris se haya venido sobre él, qué hacer.

**505**

Porque lo que pasa es que lo hacen absolutamente todo. Tan pronto Tom cruza el umbral de esa habitación todo es posible y ha aprendido que de verdad lo es, porque han pasado cosas que no creyó posibles jamás.

Las primeras veces son lo más impresionante que Tom nunca antes sintió, y de ahí en adelante sigue siendo así, orgasmos que le dejan los huesos líquidos. Lo hacen de todas las formas posibles, Tom arriba o abajo, Tom con las piernas abiertas y con las piernas cerradas, con la boca, con las manos, besándose, con ropa, sin ropa, debajo y sobre el edredón, antes de ducharse, duchándose y después de ducharse.

Después de follar durante un mes Tom descubre que se han convertido en _amigos_. Chris lo llama y ya no le pregunta si tiene tiempo sino cómo está, cómo le ha ido, qué comió de almuerzo, si se mojó cuando llovió en la mañana o si oyó el álbum de los Rolling Stones que él le recomendó. Cuando Tom llega a la habitación puede que se tomen algo antes de follar, o puede que follen largo y fantástico y luego hablen de esa canción del segundo álbum de Bon Iver que Tom no puede dejar de tararear cuando está solo.

Tom entra en confianza, se encuentra a sí mismo pensando en Chris como una persona que entró a formar parte de su vida, es extraño, cuando se lo comenta a Sebastian él le dice que su relación con Robert es parecida, aunque ellos ya no follan. Tom piensa que tiene que invitar a Sebastian a un par de cervezas y pedirle que le cuente esa historia, y entre todo termina por contarle a Chris sobre su intención de saber más sobre Robert.

Chris se ríe, todo el cuerpo vibrando, desnudo y completamente sudoroso.

―Bueno ―murmura cuando para de reírse―, supongo que Robert en un buen tipo, sí.

Tom no presiona mucho más porque hay una mano que lo busca debajo del edredón y al poco tiempo lo sujeta con tanta precisión que lo deja, definitivamente, sin palabras. Chris lo pone bocabajo con lo que parece la fuerza de dos dedos, le lame el camino de la columna vertebral y cuando le muerde un hombro también lo mete tan dentro que Tom se queda sin aire.

Chris le paga por orgasmo, lo cual a Tom le pareció un poco extraño al comienzo aunque no dijo nada. Si follan dos veces Chris le deja el doble del precio, y la verdad es que al final del primer mes follan dos o tres veces cada vez que se ven.

**I want _you._**

Tom deja la habitación 505 del hotel Rose Blossom una semana después de haber cumplido un mes _trabajando_ con Chris. Tiene _novecientos_ , _Cristo señor,_ dólares en la maleta de la universidad y en vez de tomar el taxi para el que Chris le deja dinero extra, toma un bus, porque hace un par de semanas descubrió que hay un servicio que lo deja a dos bloques de su torre y que funciona hasta casi las dos de la mañana.

Siente incomodidad, la verdad cree que la ha sentido hace un tiempo pero no quiso admitirlo para sí mismo hasta ahora, es sólo que hoy Chris lo hizo sentarse sobre él y le indico cada movimiento y cada embestida con una sola mano en la cintura y Tom cree que todavía puede sentirlo ahí _DIOS._ Cuando terminaron y Tom salió de la habitación supo que no iba a poder seguirlo ocultando de sí mismo por más tiempo, así que en el ascensor decidió que iba a aceptarlo, porque la verdad es que no veía más salida. Por eso está incómodo.

Una vez toma el bus se da cuenta de que ya no puede reprimir la ansiedad y piensa, _maldición,_ si antes tenía que negarse todo el día que estaba esperando por _la llamada_ , ahora que no lo puede hacer va a vivir en un constante martirio, en una espera perpetua que sólo lo va a calmar una vez Chris lo sostenga entre sus brazos enormes, _qué bien Tom, que bien que te está pasando esto a ti._ Tom no ha llegado a casa y ya se está muriendo por volver a la 505, por ver a Chris preparando algo en el bar e invitándolo al usual tonic.

Una vez bajo las mantas de su cama piensa que no es tan grave, que lo que pasa es que Chris es un polvo magnifico, que cualquiera sentiría ganas de estar en medio de sus piernas constantemente, que está bien, que no hay problema, que si siente ganas de frotarse contra las paredes y de verlo, bueno, es porque eso pasa, camarada, _soy sólo un ser humano, qué puedo hacer._

Y en esa mentira auto infligida cae dormido.

El problema es que ese día dio el paso letal que implica aceptar, así que un sudor helado lo despierta veinte minutos antes de que suene su despertador para la universidad. Cuando abre los ojos en desespero piensa en la boca de Chris, es como se reía mientras Tom le explicaba la forma correcta de poner los dedos en una copa de vino y en un vaso de whisky. Se pone de pie mareado y molesto, ansioso. Enciende un cigarrillo y sin dudar un solo momento llama, Evans le responde al tercer intento de llamada.

―Son las siete de la madrugada, Hiddleston, qué hora inhumana es esta para que me hagas una maldita llamada.

―Evans.

―Careculo ―Chris parece desperezarse al otro lado de la línea y Tom toma aire porque una vez diga lo que va a decir no hay paso atrás, joder, él lo sabe.― ¿Estás fumando?, son las _siete de la mañana,_ Tom, suena como si estuvieras fumando como un loco. ―Tom lo ignora.

―Hay un problema Evans, es un problema grave.

―¿Olvidaste que tenemos examen hoy?

―No.

―Entonces no es grave Hiddleston, deja de fumar y déjame dormir, aún puedo hacerlo por cuarenta minutos más.

―Creo que estoy enamorado, Evans. ―Hay un momento de silencio en la línea y luego una risilla.

―Genial ―dice él―, ¿es de mí? ―Tom no está muy seguro de si Chris está completamente despierto.

―Christopher Robert, óyeme, ―Tom se frota el entrecejo y Chris carraspea al otro lado de la línea.

―¿De quién? ―Evans parece inseguro de ser específico.

―De Chris.

― _Joder_ ―lo dice como si faltara aire, y no es el único, Tom cree que no puede respirar―, Oh mierda, mierda, mierda.

**He’s so heavy.**

Tom encuentra a Evans recién bañado, fuera del gimnasio de la Universidad, una mano en la cintura de Sebastian y la otra en un sándwich, apenas lo ve exclama un alarido de guerra, “HIDDLESTON”, es como el llamado de su propia conciencia, Tom se dirige hacia ambos con las entrañas hechas un nudo y sosteniendo un cigarrillo entre los labios. Una vez los alcanza Evans lo observa en silencio y Sebastian parece completamente desubicado, Tom se rasca la cabeza y Chris traga un bocado de su emparedado muy despacio, “Sólo…”, dice roncamente, “¿Era en serio, verdad?”, Tom inhala la calada más larga de su vida, “Sí”, dice con más humo que voz, “Mierda _bro_ , sólo… mierda, mierda _bro_ ”.

Tom se sienta con ambos en una de las zonas verdes, le pasa cigarrillos a los dos y después de contemplar el firmamento por lo que considera suficiente lo saca todo afuera, como si haber revelado que cree estar enamorado hubiera desatado una reacción en cadena, termina dando detalles, abrumado por tener todo tan presente. Sebastian lo oye en completo silencio, Evans le hace preguntas ocasionales, “¿Entonces hablan cuando se ven?”, “Sí, incluso hablamos por mensajes de texto, nos enviamos varios diarios”. “ _Dude_ , pero no lo conoces, es decir, ¿sabes su apellido?”, “Hemsworth”, “Ok, eso es fácil, ¿en qué trabaja?”, “No lo sé”, “Ahí lo tienes”. Tom se queda en silencio por un tiempo, Sebastian pregunta está vez, “¿Cómo te sientes cuando te toca?”, Tom lo voltea a mirar y encuentra a Sebastian más allá del humo, ojos azules de felino, “ _Thickfreakness_ ”, dice al final, Evans bufa, “Uy mi _brother_ , si lo estás comparando con esa canción de los Black Keys es porque estás perdido”. Sebastian parece de acuerdo.

Tom no sabe qué decir, en parte porque cree que no tiene nada que decir y en parte porque siente que el celular que tiene en el bolsillo izquierdo está vibrando y eso significa una cosa y sólo una cosa, que Dios lo ayude, Tom sabe que no se va a negar, sabe que va a estar paradote como un idiota en la puerta de la habitación de ese hotel, _Jesús_ , mira el celular en frente de ellos y antes de que Evans murmure lo que sea que estaba por murmurar, Tom se acuesta en el pasto con demasiada fuerza y le ordena que no diga una sola palabra.

―Tommy ―Sebastian le da una mirada de circunstancias.

―Tengo que ir.

Evans hace la mímica de lavarse las manos y le promete que en caso de intenso sufrimiento pos coital él está disponible para arrullar llanto y, en dado caso, ayudar con la ubicación de un nuevo compañero (o compañera) sexual. Tom se lo agradece de todo corazón.

**I want you so bad.**

Esa misma tarde Tom va caminando hacia el hotel, la ansiedad le está haciendo difícil respirar correctamente y siente que está sudando un poco más de lo normal, tiene algo de mareo, no se siente en condición de hacer nada (ni siquiera caminar, que es lo que está haciendo). Lo único que quiere hacer es verlo, _Chris_ , quiere estrellarse con toda esa tridimensionalidad, pensarlo le trae tranquilidad. Tom se revuelve el cabello e intenta respirar profundo, _estás jodido, Thomas, jodido como nunca antes_. El hotel está un bloque más allá, Tom decide encender un cigarrillo y caminar más despacio, calmarse y no permitir que lo que está pasando lo enferme, lo acabe.

No es tan fácil, pero alguien tiene que intentarlo, Tom enciende el cigarrillo y teniendo en cuenta respirar sigue caminando. Entonces un camaro (fantástico bebé veloz) se detiene junto a él, la ventana se abre y Tom siente que se le pone dura en el acto, “Buenas tardes Thomas”, “Buenas tardes Chris”. Él no está en traje esta vez y eso lo sorprende, lleva una ramera blanca y jeans, el cabello sujeto en una coleta. Tom lo haya tan ilegalmente atractivo que quiere golpearlo en la cara (tal vez no) (definitivamente no). “Sube”, “¿Vamos al hotel?”, Chris le sonríe, “No,”, se acomoda el cabello, “vamos a casa”.

**505**

Chris lo deja fumar en el auto, lo deja poner la música que quiere y cuando Tom pone David Bowie, él _canta_ , Chris canta y toca una guitarra invisible cuando se detienen por un semáforo, tamborilea sobre el manubrio con los dedos siguiendo la batería. Parece feliz, como un Golden retriever gigante, como siempre. Tom se encuentra a sí mismo en absoluta paz, y darse cuenta de eso le da ganas de abrir la puerta del coche y lanzarse a la carretera, con suerte un camión de carga lo arrollaría.

―Te ves algo distraído. ―Chris lo observa por el retrovisor y Tom hace su mejor esfuerzo por lucir normal.

―Estoy preocupado, ―dice a modo de confesión― no sé a dónde me estás llevando.

Chris se ríe y le asegura que está cerca de verlo, Tom termina el cigarrillo y asiente, lo cierto es que eso es lo que menos le preocupa en la vida en este momento, Chris podría llevarlo al ártico y abandonarlo allí, posiblemente a Tom no le importaría mucho.

Después de veinte minutos Chris entra a un conjunto residencial, Tom distingue torres de apartamentos y casas. El lugar se ve exclusivo, costoso. “¿Casa?”, murmura, Chris sonríe un poco, “Así es”. Tom sufre un ataque de risa cuando Chris le admite que vive en la torre cinco, apartamento 505. “¿Te gusta mucho ese número?”, “Es un gusto adquirido, la habitación del hotel era la que estaba libre la primera vez que quise quedarme allí, y mi apartamento fue el que me asignaron cuando compré la propiedad”.

El apartamento de Chris resulta ser un _jodido_ penthouse, casi tan enorme como él mismo.

―Cómo es que este lugar existe. ―Tom observa todo lo que lo rodea y admite para sí mismo que está sorprendido, su familia nunca tuvo una propiedad tan lujosa, aunque Tom sospecha que más allá de dificultades económicas se trató de que sus padres nunca fueron ostentosos. ―¿Por qué es el 505?, ¿no debería tener otro número? ―Chris está sentado en un sofá y lo observa sonriendo. ―Chris, esto no es un quinto piso, qué es esto. ―Ahora Chris se está riendo.

―Aquí los penthouses no están numerados por el piso Tom, en cada piso hay sólo cuatro apartamentos, así que tampoco podría haber un apartamento 505. ―Chris enciende un cigarrillo, de la nada― Se llama 505 porque es el penthouse de la torre 5, el penthouse de la 6 es el 606, el de la 7 es el 707 y así.

―No sabía que fumabas.

El apartamento no huele como tal a cigarrillo, pero Tom decide que el olor tampoco está ausente del todo, Chris le muestra la cajetilla de cigarrillos que hay sobre una mesita cerca del sofá donde está sentado, “Me antojaste cuando te vi fumar en el auto”, dice, luego le ofrece que encienda uno y Tom, después de meditarlo un segundo, resuelve que está bien, así que enciende un cigarrillo y con el permiso de Chris empieza a recorrer el penthouse.

Después del tour completo decide que el apartamento debe ser nuevo, aún huele a nuevo, muchos de los muebles se ven como recién sacados de la caja y el lugar en general tiene ese aire ajeno y sin domar que tienen las casas que no han refugiado muchos recuerdos aún. Chris no comenta nada sobre haber comprado la propiedad recientemente o sobre dónde vivía antes y Tom decide que es mejor no apuntar sus observaciones.

Además también se está dando cuenta de que Chris no lo ha llevado a la habitación, parece estarla guardando para el final y Tom siente escalofríos cuando cruzan una puerta y ve una cama (que por supuesto es casi nueva). La habitación, como toda la casa, tiene un diseño de interior que genera calidez, la decoración es moderna y los colores son sobrios, parece la casa de un hombre soltero, sí, pero de uno que ya ha aprendido suficientes cosas en la vida como para valorar las ventajas de mantener su propia casa organizada y limpia. Tom se siente como un niño cuando Chris lo abraza súbitamente por detrás y lo hace caminar hacia la cama, “Tu casa es muy hermosa, Chris, debiste trabajar muy duro para obtenerla”, él descansa la cabeza en el hombro de Tom, es posiblemente el gesto más cálido que han compartido alguna vez, nada sexual ni post sexual en su defecto, “Me alegra que te guste Thomas”.

**Fucked up**

Cuando terminan Chris se queda dormido _dentro de él_. Tom posiblemente habría sucumbido al sueño si no fuera porque este último encuentro sexual le ha revelado una verdad aún peor que la que ha enfrentado durante las últimas horas. Chris está ligeramente duro dentro suyo y está durmiendo, pegadito contra su espalda y enorme, revuelto en cobijas y piernas. Tom sabe que de seguir así va a terminar diciéndoselo, va a terminar por confesarle que no pudo mantener lo que tienen en donde tenía que mantenerlo. La idea de confesarle a Chris que está enamorado de él lo mantiene al borde un ataque de ansiedad durante los veinte minutos que soporta estar a su lado.

A los veintiún minutos tiene que salir de la cama, deslizar a Chris fuera de su cuerpo y buscar el baño. Respirar es difícil, pensar es difícil, su cuerpo parece extrañar a Chris en donde estaba hace un momento, se siente abierto y débil, por primera vez desde que empezó a encontrarse con Chris lo único que desea hacer es irse a casa, dormir bajo sus mantas y no volver a ver la luz en toda la eternidad.

Por supuesto no puede hacerlo, Chris nota su ausencia y lo llama desde la habitación, Tom le responde disculpándose por haberlo despertado, “No hay problema, ¿pasa algo?”, Tom se juaga la cara con agua del lavado y abre la puerta, se da cuenta de que ambos están desnudos y se maldice, porque se pone duro de nuevo, “No pasa nada”, dice con una sonrisa, no está muy seguro de que Chris le crea, pero está seguro de que a Chris le interesa lo que está pasando de nuevo entre sus piernas porque lo arrastra de nuevo a la cama.

Y Tom re aprende su lección a las malas (o las muy buenas), porque en cuatro, con Chris yendo y viniendo dentro suyo furiosamente, entiende que no va a poder pretender que sólo está teniendo sexo por dinero cuando Chris lo vuelva a llamar, y Tom sepa que quiere ir a su apartamento a hacer el amor, a buscarle la boca cuando esté desprevenido, a ver películas los domingos y tal vez a admitirle que lo quiere, que lo quiere locamente. De hecho, cuando Chris le lame el cuello al derecho y a revés, cuando lo hace acostarse y gime cómo lo hace cuando está por venirse, Tom siente la tentación de decirlo, de saborearlo mientras Chris está ahí, dentro de él. _Te quiero_ , piensa, Chris le muerde un hombro y Tom está lloriqueando, _te quiero te quiero te quiero_ , Chris se viene, Tom tiembla bajo su cuerpo, aún sin venirse e incapaz de moverse.

Siente una mano tibia que le busca la polla y se deja hacer, cierra los ojos como si doliera y cuando se viene dice _Christopher_ y para sí mismo suena a despedida.

No hay un paso que rompan del _ritual_ , Chris le indica dónde está el dinero, le dice que vaya con cuidado, que tenga suerte con los trabajo de la universidad, que lo llamará pronto, que fue una noche increíble y eso es, Tom sale de ese maldito penthouse con el corazón en las manos, novecientos dólares en la maleta y la firme decisión de no volver nunca.

De camino a casa llama a Evans y lo invoca bajo la cláusula absoluta de la amistad que implica acudir a la hora que sea y a dónde sea con tal de proveer consuelo. Compra una botella de Jack Daniel’s y una vez en su habitación se sienta a fumar hasta que Evans abre la puerta con una copia de la llave que le dio Tom. “Oh maldita sea”, dice apenas lo ve, “Dímelo todo y pásame esa botella”.

―No voy a volver ―Chris se pasa dos sorbos de whisky antes de contestarle, lo mira con mucha sobriedad.

―Dices que hoy cuando él terminó te ayudó a terminar a ti sin que se lo pidieras ―Tom lo observa como si le hubiera crecido un cacho en la mitad de la frente.

―Sí

―Yo creo que ese tío Hemsworth puede estar enamorado de ti.

―Eso es imposible Evans y lo sab-

―Lo que digo, Hiddleston ―Evans hace un gesto para que se calle y Tom se rinde por ahora, demasiado cansado para decir que no―, es que nadie se preocupa por el orgasmo de una puta, no a menos que te guste la puta.

Tom hace un gesto de me-valen-mierda-tus-teorías con la mano y Evans lo mira como si fuera un retardado.

―Hiddleston, por amor a Dios.

―Qué.

―Ese tío lleva follándote casi dos meses.

―¿Y? ―Chris se baja lo que queda de su whisky de un sorbo.

―¿Cómo que “y”?

―¿QUÉ, EVANS, MALDICIÓN, QUÉ? ―Evans le murmura que está muy ebrio y que

―Hermano, la polla nunca olvida quién bombea la sangre, y te lo digo Tommy, la bombea el corazón.


	2. Mi ropa en tu armario

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Silencio, Tom respira contra el teléfono, está en la cabina más cercana que encontró apenas llegó de nuevo al apartamento de Chris y pudo sacar monedas para hacer la llamada. Evans suena como si fumara, y la conversación queda colgada ahí en la nada como el humo, desvaneciéndose. Tom aclara la garganta y Chris rechista. "¿Lo amas, eso crees?", pregunta, y Tom no tiene que pensarlo tanto porque a sí mismo se responde: "Sí".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dios que tengo vergüenza, me temo que en mi furiosa felicidad de parto literario publiqué el capitulo anterior bajo el efecto del alcohol y con muchas erratas, intenté hacer un mejor trabajo de edición en esta parte, que además es el final y me costó tanto escribir.
> 
> He recibido amor, no saben lo infinitamente feliz que estoy al respecto.
> 
> Quiero dedicar este fanfiction a Kattie, mi serpiente gigante, que tuvo un año muy duro y que al igual que yo, era una persona completamente distinta hasta hace unos meses. Pero igual que este fanfiction, nos hemos levantado para brillar y gobernar el mundo (?). Te quiero infinitamente Kattie. Y los quiero a todos ;_;
> 
> Espero que nos sigamos viendo, tengo proyectos y quiero escribir. Aquí encontrarán porno, drama, fluff, algunos POVs y espero que una buena conclusión a lo que ya leyeron. Nos vemos pronto.

**Light up**

Quinto cigarrillo del día y sólo son las nueve de la mañana. Chris se promete no fumar toda la semana siguiente o no va a ser capaz de terminar la rutina diaria de ejercicio por la asfixia. "Hace diez minutos llamó el señor Downey, señor Hemsworth, ¿quiere que le ponga una cita o lo dejo entrar apenas llegue?", "Que pase cuando llegue, gracias Kat". Chris se posiciona detrás de su escritorio sin estar muy seguro por dónde empezar a trabajar.

Piensa en llamar a Tom, él una vez le dijo que le enseñaría a hacer yoga cuando quisiera y que hacerlo ayuda a disminuir el estrés, le aseguró que meditar no le iba a quitar masculinidad y que la sensación corporal después de una rutina es bastante gratificante. Chris toma el celular, busca el número de Tom y marca, da una mirada sobre los folders que lo aguardan para este día de trabajo y no es hasta que oye el "deje su mensaje después del tono" que espabila y cuelga la llamada.

Vuelve a intentar un par de veces pero la llamada se va a correo de voz.

Chris piensa que Tom está ocupado, que está en alguna clase de la universidad, piensa que pudo dejar el celular en su casa, que lo tiene guardado en el bolso y en vibrador, piensa que cuando vea que tiene llamadas perdidas le contestará con un texto. Después piensa que tiene que dejar de fantasear con los crespos de Tom y ponerse manos a la obra o su plan de verlo hoy no va a ser posible.

Robert llega casi quince minutos después, con él trae un par de carpetas más y Chris arruga la nariz cuando lo ve atravesar la puerta, "No me digas que quieres que lea eso también", Robert le sonríe con la mirada, "Quiero que me ayudes a redactar las conclusiones de este proyecto". Chris lo invita a sentarse y después de un intercambio rutinario de preguntas personales y (se trata de Robert) sexuales, él decide que deben empezar con la idea de proyecto que Robert quiere presentar a la junta directiva.

―Espera, miss Australia, ―Robert cierra la carpeta que estaba empezando a abrir― ¿Ya llamaste a tus rizos de oro?

―No, ―Chris miente como quien no quiere la cosa pero saca el celular del bolsillo―, puede que intente llamarlo ahora mismo.

Tom sigue sin contestar.

Chris tiene que redactar con Robert casi medio proyecto, no sólo las conclusiones.

**Roll up**

Robert siempre ha sido así, después de todo. Chris lo conoció durante la universidad, y a la fecha ambos se han conocido entre sí cinco casas diferentes, cuatro perros, tres enamoramientos, dos viajes a Las Vegas y una esposa. Y a sus ojos siguen siendo iguales; ninguno de los dos ha aprendido a madrugar, ambos tienen un Chevrolet clásico negro y funcionan mejor cuando están juntos. Son buenos amigos, se han dado buenos concejos mutuamente.

Robert, por ejemplo, fue quién lo tomó en sus brazos cuando Elsa firmó los papeles, lo embutió en Indio (que es su coche) y lo llevo a casa, le dijo que el mundo no tenía por qué terminar ahí y llamó cuatro stripers (dos chicas y dos chicos) para que bailaran y jugaran por ahí mientras ambos lloraban sus matrimonios perdidos.

—No entiendo tu punto, —dijo Chris mirando sin mirar a la chica pelirroja—, ¿para qué llamarlos?, yo no podría follar con ninguno. —Robert bufó.

—Es para retomar la costumbre de codiciar el menú.

Y Chris lo ignoró porque la verdad es que jamás fue un tío de putas, siempre tuvo demasiado trabajo y una dignidad que conservar, gracias; además de que siempre creyó que podía conquistar sus polvos sin dinero, pero entonces pasaron tres meses y Chris se descubrió mirando más de la cuenta al striper del día (y cree recordar que Robert dijo que se llamaba Aaron) cuando el mismo Robert lo chuza con un lapicero en el costado. "Así que quieres pollas,", Chris siente ganas de refutar pero Robert sólo continúa, "ya era hora de que quisieras algo más que sufrimiento", "Aún es muy temprano", dijo Chris y Robert no le hizo fuerza.

Pero a los dos meses le estaba mostrando los planos de unos penthouses y le dijo que estaba saliendo con alguien, Chris se sorprendió de verdad. "Pero ese no es el punto,", dijo aceleradamente, "el punto es que hay alguien que no me podré follar y espero que sí te lo folles tú". Chris lo miró con una advertencia escrita en australiano venenoso del desierto, pero Robert prosiguió a hablarle de un tal Tom, amigo de un tal Sebastian que "claro que lo recuerdas, me dijiste que era lo más lindo que habías visto desde tu reflejo esa mañana".  _Ah,_ Chris sonríe y recuerda vagamente un chico europeo interesante que olía a Robert.

—No voy a follar con su amigo.

—Chris.

—No. —Robert lo observa con su cara de nalga y suspira.

—Has tenido una erección desde hace cuatro meses, hazte la paja entonces. —Chris se concentra en las medidas de las habitaciones del penthouse que están mirando, desde su divorcio ha pensado que quiere conseguir un apartamento que pueda albergar un gimnasio. Robert le lanza una papa frita (que quién sabe de dónde sacó). —Es un polvo Hemsworth, por el bien de tu polla me ofrezco a pagarlo.

Chris decide que va a recibir el dinero y después bebérselo o fumárselo, o ambas, así que en desespero le dice que está bien y que quiere el apartamento que están mirando. Robert dice "yay", recoge los planos y después se marcha a hablar alegremente con alguien por celular.

Chris ignora el tema, se las arregla para pensar en él sólo dos veces más antes de llegar a la habitación de hotel ese día (porque la vida de soltero le arrebató su vivienda) (y mejor que lo hizo, no habría punto en esa casa sin ella). Así que pasa la tarjeta de ingreso en su 505, abre la puerta, se quita el saco, lanza el portafolio a la mierda y busca la cama pretendiendo que no siente como vibra su celular contra su pierna.

_Número desconocido_

_5 mensajes nuevos._

Que no sean mensajes de trabajo es alentador, pero de nuevo podría ser algún idiota que lo busca después de sus horas laborales para inyectarle aún más estrés, así que Chris sopesa si desea o no revisar los mensajes. Luego su celular timbra, Jeremy lo está llamando y Robert se oye el fondo gritando algo sobre sexo anal.

—¿Es lindo entonces?

Chris le cuelga apenas confirma que él llamaba porque Robert le contó sobre su  _acuerdo_  de follar con alguien que él consiguiera y además antes de hacerlo se entera de que Sebastian, el amigo de Robert, ya le envió las fotos de  _la persona_ , al celular. Chris se toma un whisky con tres rodajas de limón en el fondo y luego, y sólo luego de tomarse dos más, decide que va a darle una mirada a esos cinco mensajes.

_Hola Christopher, soy Sebastian, amigo de Robert._

_Él me dijo que te puedo adjuntar las fotos de Thomas pues estás interesado._

Primero hay crespos rubios y ojos confundidos y después no hay camiseta y luego sólo hay un chico en bóxer, con evidente vergüenza pero entrañablemente lindo, parado contra una pared blanca que resalta el sonrojo de su cara. Muy para su pesar, Chris se pone duro de pensarlo.

Cuando le entregan el apartamento, dos días después, resulta que no tiene espacio para su gimnasio. Ah, y Thomas es lo máximo, "Es una puta terrible,", le dice con inevitable cariño a Robert justo después de que Tom se va la primera vez, "es demasiado cándido, le gusta tanto follar que es casi poco profesional", Robert se ríe al otro lado de la línea, le murmura que sabía que lo disfrutaría y que tiene que dejar de negarlo, pero Chris está a punto de defenderse, así que cambia de tema. "¿Sigues durmiendo en tu hotel de mierda? ¿Por qué no vas a casa?". Chris esta vez se queda sin nada que defender o contestar, porque lo cierto es que le da vergüenza decir que no quiere llegar a una casa a la que no tiene a nadie que llevar.

—Tal vez no es que le guste mucho follar, tal vez le gustaste tú.

Chris se sorprende por la súbita manera de volver al tema y se aclara la garganta, se siente raro, algo incómodo. Como que recuerda que le pagó a Tom y le molesta.

—No sé si vaya a llamarlo de nuevo, —le dice, aunque sabe internamente que lo hará, por ese pelo crespo y esa boca—, quiero dormir Robert, descansa. —va a ahogarse en su orgullo por los días que resista, pero va a llamar, Robert se lo dice cuando cuelga y Chris lo sabe.

Porque Chris también le da buenos concejos, "¿Cómo se llama?", le pregunta cuando están (por fin) en las conclusiones del proyecto, Robert lo mira y tiene una sonrisa en los ojos, "Jude", dice. Chris le recomienda que compre lubricante a base de agua, "¿Por qué, ese le gusta más a Thomas?", Chris esperaba la respuesta y no se inmuta, apenas niega con la cabeza, "Es por el juguete que compré para ustedes", Robert lo mira con confusión, "Mañana cumplen cuatro meses, ¿no?", él sólo asiente, Chris  _sabe._

Después de un rato, cuando la vergüenza de disuelve, le pregunta qué tipo de juguete es, "Vibra", dice Chris y Robert hace una cara de travesura que es definitivamente ilegal en Texas, "¿A base de agua, dices?", Chris asiente y Robert parece que efervesce, "Eres el mejor amigo del mundo". Chris piensa en el apartamento que compró y en Tom y siente ganas de decirle lo mismo.

**Pick up**

Pasadas las nueve de la noche Chris desiste con su empresa de seguirlo llamando, supone que debe ser algo espeluznante de su parte haberlo llamado más de treinta veces ese mismo día y se contenta pensando que Tom no puede estar disponible todos los días, que la universidad suele consumir tiempo y energías y que además no está muy seguro de si Tom tendrá exámenes finales por esta época. Se va a casa y no puede dejar de pensar que India huele al cigarrillo que se fumó Tom dos días atrás. Cuando llega enciende un cigarrillo e ignorando una preocupación creciente se va a la cama temprano.

Pero entonces amanece al otro día y Tom no contesta, Chris fuma durante su desayuno y fuma yendo al trabajo, se encuentra incapaz de concentrarse y cuando llama a Tom, o le escribe a Tom para buscar algún tipo de ayuda, se da cuenta por enésima vez de que él parece estarlo ignorando a propósito pues nunca hay respuesta. Chris termina hablando con Jeremy sobre su estrés y este le recomienda que deje el trabajo para otro día y que vaya a tomar una buena siesta, Chris piensa que si Tom le contesta podrían verse de una vez en su apartamento y decide tomarse el día libre como lo aconseja.

Pero Tom no contesta, ni el martes, ni el miércoles, ni el jueves, ni el domingo. Tanta es la preocupación y tantos son los cigarrillos fumados que Chris llama a Robert el domingo pasada la media noche, tiene la voz carrasposa y le molesta el pecho, "No puedo contactar a Tom", Robert le pide detalles y cuando se entera de que hace una semana no hablan le dice que es probable que Tom no quiera trabajar más con él, "Bueno, entonces quiero que me lo diga él, ayúdame", Robert le explica que él nunca ha hablado con Tom, sino con un amigo suyo, "Bueno Downey, entonces dame el maldito número del amigo de Tom".

Así es como Chris habla con Sebastian de nuevo, un chico con acento (¿ruso?) y muy buenas maneras. Pero su charla con Sebastian no es más que una decepción más grande pues él le dice que no sabe cómo contactar a Tom, le dice que en realidad supo del número de Tom y supo de recomendaciones y por eso se fue que le dio su número (y sus fotos) inicialmente a él, pero que como tal él no tiene contacto con Tom. "Pero Robert me dijo que ustedes dos son amigos", Sebastian le explica que es una formalidad, "¿Estás seguro de que no puedes contactarlo de ninguna manera?", Sebastian le promete que lo intentará.

Al siguiente día Sebastian le dice que definitivamente Tom no contesta el celular, ni siquiera para él. Y ahí es donde empieza el real martirio, porque Chris nota que Tom deja de ser un chico de piernas largas, ojos azules, sonrisa enorme y posiblemente el mejor polvo de la cuidad; para convertirse en algo que Chris no sabe por qué ni cómo pero extraña y anhela y duele. Por eso no deja de llamar, lo hace aunque cree que es causa perdida. Llama tres o cuatro veces por día, llama diez veces los días de mayor estrés, los días en que hubiera querido llevarlo a casa y lamerlo de pies a cabeza.

Fuma un poco más de lo normal, después de un par de días se regula de nuevo, pero las horas que le hubiera gustado pasar con Tom ahora las pasa a solas y casi siempre termina por recaer a la cajetilla. Robert le pregunta si quiere el número de alguien más y Chris se encuentra con que definitivamente no tiene ganas de follar con nadie (que no sea Tom), así que declina la oferta. Todo hasta que un viernes, tres semanas después, lo llaman al citofono, es casi media noche y está lloviendo, Chris no espera ninguna visita y francamente lo acaban de despertar. Coge el teléfono con algo de molestia y pregunta qué demonios pasa. Al otro lado de la línea un guardia de seguridad le explica que hay un chico llamado Thomas Hiddles-algo que está parado fuera del conjunto residencial y que asegura que lo conoce, Chris no piensa dos veces cuando autoriza que entre.

Una vez lo ve llegar se pregunta qué tipo de horror haría sufrir a alguien como Tom de la manera que él parece estar sufriendo.

**I broke**

"Lo siento mucho", Chris lo está invitando a pasar y Tom sólo puede pensar que está mojado y que mojará todo, y que siente pena de sí mismo, y que no debería estar aquí, y que seguramente está respirando muy rápido y muy fuerte, y que lo siente mucho, por eso lo dice tanto, tal vez no ha parado de decirlo desde que Chris abrió la puerta, "Lo siento, lo sien-", "Tom, está bien", y Tom sólo se calla porque Chris acaba de poner un dedo sobre sus labios y bueno, es un dedo de Chris, sobre sus labios.

"Lo siento", dice de nuevo, tentativamente. Chris tiene el ceño fruncido, trae puesto un pantalón de pijama azul claro y una camiseta blanca, tiene el cabello despeinado, el apartamento huele mucho a cigarrillo, y es él quien parece estar esparciendo el olor como un incienso. "Tom, tranquilo, entra y hablemos". Tal vez había vuelto a decir que lo sentía sin parar, Tom no está muy seguro.

—Sebastian y Evans están en una salida de campo, yo no debería estar aquí, lo siento, lo siento —Chris lo guía hasta el sofá y lo sienta incluso cuando Tom le advierte que mojará todo, luego camina hasta la puerta y entra los dos bolsos empapados que Tom traía.

—Todo está bien Thomas, ahora lo está, —le dice, y Tom lo duda mucho, la verdad es que siente que podría lanzase desde cualquiera de las ventanas, no sabe si es la vergüenza en general o si es su propio desespero económico—. ¿Quieres un cigarrillo? —le pregunta, incluso se sienta junto a él y le tiende la cajetilla, con esos ojos azules infinitos como el mar. Tom lo encuentra tan entrañablemente guapo que no puede contener las lágrimas, recibe el cigarrillo e inmediatamente se dobla en tres para ocultar su rostro mientras llora.

Por un buen rato Chris sólo le consiente la espalda (que está mojada) y le pasa un encendedor. Tom llora, hasta que descubre que está por fumarse el filtro del maldito cigarrillo y entonces se ríe casi histéricamente. —Yo no quería ser puta, ¿sabes? —, es lo primero que dice, y la respuesta de Chris es abrir los ojos un poco, levantar las cejas en expectativa. "Yo no debería estar aquí", "Pero lo estás", Chris le responde está vez, incluso le sonríe, y es la mejor sonrisa del mundo, Tom siente calor en el fondo de la panza, "Y está bien, ¿quieres contarme qué pasó?".

No, la verdad es que no. Tom no quiere contarle a nadie, pero Chris lo pregunta y de repente Tom está hablando y llorando y fumando un nuevo cigarrillo, "Es mi familia, estamos en banca rota hace dos años y mis padres no han podido recuperar un centavo, sino que siguen perdiendo y cada vez es peor", Chris enciende un cigarrillo para sí mismo y Tom le cuenta anécdotas y demás, le explica cómo un día su padre llego corriendo a casa, cómo ni siquiera cerró la puerta del auto y se tiró a brazos de su madre sin decir palabra, y cómo todo se vino abajo como un avalancha desde ese día.

"A la mierda, todo se fue a la mierda, no teníamos dinero para pagar el colegio de mis hermanas o mi universidad; pero tengo media beca y mi padre solicitó un crédito, así es como sigo estudiando", Chris asiente, no parece haber lástima en sus ojos, sino preocupación. "¿Quieres que me detenga? Siento que he hablado mucho", Chris se enciende otro cigarrillo, "¿Qué estás estudiando?", Tom sonríe, "Finanzas, gobierno y relaciones internacionales", Chris  _silva,_ sonríe de ladito y murmura que él estudió lo mismo, Tom le sonríe también.

Después la avalancha descarga de nuevo, Tom le comenta que hubo días en que llegaba a casa y sus padres estaban haciendo cacería de monedas detrás de los muebles y bajo las camas para comprar algo en McDonalds. Luego le explica cómo perdieron la casa y cómo él tuvo que irse a vivir en una habitación para estudiantes, "Ahí fue cuando Sebastian me propuso que fuera puta", Chris frunce el ceño, "Ósea que Sebastian sí es tu amigo", Tom lo mira extrañado, "Claro que es mi amigo, es decir, es el novio de mi mejor amigo, pero claro, también es mi amigo, si no fuera por él yo no habr-", y entonces Tom entiende por qué Chris lo mira  _así_ , con esos ojos casi tristes, "Oh Chris", "No pasa nada", dice él, y Tom quiere lanzarse por la ventana que está detrás de Chris, de verdad, Sebastian había dicho que Chris preguntó por él, Sebastian no dijo que Chris lo miraría como si doliera.

"Yo no quería ignorarte es s-", "Está bien Tom, es lo de menos, sígueme contando", y Tom  _claro_  que quiere explicarle porque Chris lo miró lleno de pena y,  _no no no no_ ¸ Tom no sabe cómo tomarlo, "Es sólo que tú me ayudaste mucho, llegó un punto en el que sentí que no necesitaba más dinero y…", es una verdad a medias, Tom la sigue en el ruedo y Chris sólo completa la frase, ojos tristes, azules, "Y no querías seguir siendo puta, comprendo". Tom lo odia por una fracción de segundo, porque lo hace cuestionarse haber dejado de follar con él. "Sí,", dice de todas formas, "pensé que tenía suficiente efectivo para solventar mi vida por un buen tiempo". Chris no lo fuerza, Tom simplemente le cuenta como todo estuvo bien por dos semanas, "Estaba comiendo mejor que nunca, podía comprar todos los cigarrillos del mundo sin penar por el precio", Chris le sonríe, "Pero…"

Y ahí de nuevo siente que va a llorar, Chris casi que lo sostiene mientras él le explica que sus padres lo llamaron en pura desesperación una semana atrás para decirle que no tenían un centavo con qué comer y que las cuotas del auto de papá estaban por vencer sin manera de pagarlas. —Lo pagaste todo —, Chris lo dice sin sorpresa en su voz—, Claro, mierda, claro que lo hice, les envíe dinero para comer por semanas y pagué las últimas cuotas del auto, mi padre también tiene un modelo 68 y es el amor de su vida, es otra India, yo no podía permitir que… —, y no hace falta que diga nada más, tampoco es como si hubiera podido hacerlo, porque empieza a llorar de nuevo.

Chris parece que entiende que él envió todo el dinero que tenía, "¿Cuándo tenías que pagar la renta?", "Hoy", dice Tom, plegado entre piernas, abdomen y codos, todo lleno de lágrimas y ceniza de cigarrillo mojada. "Me alegra que vinieras", dice de pronto, y Tom siente tanta vergüenza junta que quiere salir corriendo, es sólo que… "Ellos están…", "En un viaje de la universidad, entiendo Tom, no tuviste dinero para ir, ¿verdad?", Tom asiente y Chris le consiente en cabello, "Está bien pequeño, puedes quedarte conmigo hoy, y mañana, y los días que lo necesites".

Tom quiere reclamar pero de nuevo es él quien llegó como un perro mojado, llorando y absolutamente asustado a las once de la noche, después de haber caminado media cuidad bajo una tormenta que no cesaba y sin dinero para un taxi o alguien que le inspirara suficiente confianza como para pedir posada por una noche. Chris era la opción más asequible, incluso si era la más remota y por ningún motivo Tom quería ser visto en semejante situación, pero cuando hace frío, tienes hambre y tu celular se ha quedado sin batería, las decisiones que un hombre toma no siempre le causan orgullo.

—Ven, hay que ponerte algo seco y darte algo de tomar, ¿te apetece un chocolate?

— ¿Tienes vodka? —, Chris le sonríe y lo jala hacía el patio de ropas.

**5**

Chris lo deja frente a la lavadora, le dice que puede quitarse la ropa mojada y que él irá a buscar algo seco, así que Tom se deshace, temblando de frío repentino, de la ropa que está pegada a su cuerpo de forma incómoda. Una vez se ha quitado el pantalón y la camiseta se da cuenta que tiene los boxers empapados por completo y tiene un presentimiento, pero lo deshecha rápidamente, pensando que Chris ya no debe estar interesado en él y en que es mucho más sano para él, y para ambos, si no pasa nada que envuelva lo que está debajo de su ropa interior (o eso se esfuerza en pensar, al menos).

Pero entonces Chris llega, o más bien, Tom lo descubre mirándolo y duda sobre la cantidad de tiempo que ha pasado viéndolo desde atrás, se miran un momento, Tom no sabe si es incómodo o intensamente sensual, Chris está sosteniendo lo que se ve como otra pijama similar a la suya y un shot de vodka. —Deberías quitarte eso también —, dice él, después de un sofocante momento, apuntando a sus interiores. Le pasa la copa de trago como quién no quiere la cosa y murmura por lo bajo que no hay problema con que no use ropa interior bajo la pijama.

Tom se baja el vodka de un solo sorbo contundente y siente que se le calientan las entrañas, — ¿Quieres que me los quite ya? —, Tom pone la copa sobre la lavadora y se maldice un poco, porque sabe que sonó doble intencionado y porque Chris no lo deja de mirar, sus ojos azules le pesan como si estuviera bajo el agua, muy profundo.— ¿Quieres que me vaya? —, dice Chris, y Tom quiere decirle que no se vale que haga trampa, porque tiene algo sucio atravesado en la cara, ahí donde Tom lo puede ver y donde Tom lo conoce,  _esto no es jugar limpio Hemsworth, sabes que no te voy a decir que sí_ , y es como si Chris oyera sus pensamientos porque sonríe y se recuesta contra el lavadero que está junto a la lavadora, hay ropa colgada detrás de él, y el lugar es más oscuro que la sala, de todas formas Tom puede verle su sonrisa de animal de monte y de nuevo lo ve tan guapo que es desesperante.

No es muy ceremonial y Tom supone que no debe ser especialmente sexy, pero se quita los boxers ahí mismo. No es como si existiera algo de pudor después de tanto, así que no es vergüenza lo que siente, es más bien vértigo. Una vez pone lo que se acaba de quitar en la lavadora es que se concientiza de estar duro, pero decide que va a fingir demencia, así que voltea a mirar a Chris e incluso empieza la frase,— ¿Estás seguro de que no me quedará demasiado gran—, él lo está mirando, directo a los labios. En lo que a Tom respecta ya lo está besando, sólo con el peso de esos ojos y el olor a tabaco. "¿Puedo?", pregunta Chris, cuando ya están tan cerca que se rozan la punta de la nariz, y a esa altura ya no importa si Tom pensó brevemente que no, que esto no era buena idea, porque de inmediato se están besando y ese beso es un tifón.

**0**

Al comienzo se besan sin tocarse apenas, Chris atrayéndolo con una mano detrás de la cabeza y todo es firme, mojado, caliente. Un beso largo sin aire, cuando se separan para respirar Tom siente que saca la cabeza del agua, pero las olas lo sumergen, Chris lo está mordiendo un segundo después, en los labios, en las mejillas, en el mentón, en los labios de nuevo, en la lengua. Y luego el beso es con todo el cuerpo porque Tom se acerca y Chris lo levanta del suelo, le indica con las manos que lo rodee con las piernas, lo toca de arriba abajo al mismo ritmo que le come la boca. Es tanto al tiempo que Tom muge entre el beso, Chris le agarra el culo y con la punta de los dedos toca… Tom gime.

Hay un poco de presión seca cuando Chris lo apoya contra la lavadora y se frotan con afán, pero Tom  _se moja_  en breve, humedece el pantalón de pijama de Chris y él lo nota, gruñe contra sus labios, sujetándolo sobre las costillas, ardiendo suave. "Tienes  _tanta_  ropa", Chris no deja de hacer círculos con la cadera, frotando; pero le sonríe, ahí junto a la boca, "Quítamela", le dice. Tom se las arregla para quitarle la camiseta, lamerle el cuello, jalarle el cabello, morderle los hombros, tocar la sombra de barba. "Te extrañé", confiesa, todos los crespos en la cara, Chris lamiéndole detrás de una oreja, suave e hirviendo. Luego lo observa y Tom lo repite varias veces,  _te extrañé, te extrañé,_ presa del calor, la noche, y esos ojos de marea alta. "Yo también te extrañé, Tom".

Chris le dice que quiere llevarlo a la habitación y Tom asiente, vuelve a sentir el suelo bajo los pies y sigue a Chris hasta que él lo pone delante suyo mientras caminan por el pasillo hacia su cuarto. Y dejan de caminar, Chris lamiéndole el cuello por detrás y buscándole la polla con una mano hasta que la encuentra, Tom suspira y hace presión hacia atrás. Lo siente  _ahí, maldita sea, ahí_  contra el culo, duro como una roca. Mugen contra el otro, ambos fregándose de nuevo, Tom lo siente en medio del culo, en el cuello y en la polla. Es fantástico, Tom emite sonidos que le darían vergüenza si estuviera prestando atención a tales cosas.

**5**

Cuando llegan a la habitación Tom está sensible en todas partes y sabe que debe tener un mapa de islas rojas en el cuello, Chris lo ha mordido, lamido, besado, y recorrido en cualquier otra forma posible con la boca; siente que le fallan las piernas, Chris lo carga hasta la cama.

Chris le pide que le muestre.

Tom lo hace.

La sensación lo hace temblar, no es como ver estrellas, es sentirlas en el culo cuando Chris le hunde la lengua y muge abriéndole las piernas para tener más campo. Chris le dice todo tipo de cosas ("Mierda, qué delicia", "Te lo voy a hacer tan bien y tanto que antes de metértelo estarás llorando de ganas", "Eso es cariño", "¿Cómo te gusta más?", "Eres mío, mío") y Tom responde ("Pu-ta", "No-ah, no pares", "Por favor, por favor, por favor", "Como tú quieras", " _Sí, tuyo, tuyo"_ ). Cuando son tres dedos y un montón de lubricante frio lo que Tom siente dentro, resbalando por sus muslos, en efecto si está a punto de llorar de ganas.

Follan, (Tom bocabajo, rodillas flexionadas, culo en el aire, una mano de Chris casi en su cuello, cabeza hundida en las almohadas) es un poco salvaje y doloroso, pero Tom siente que no tiene huesos, olvida por un buen rato todos los problemas y sin notarlo se haya seguro y eufórico entre esas manos enormes, Chris embistiendo y murmurando lo bien que se siente, lo apretado, lo caliente. Luego Tom quiere besarlo y Chris también y terminan en un remolino de piernas, hasta que follan de nuevo (Tom bocarriba, piernas abiertas, Chris sosteniéndolo detrás de las rodillas, besos).

Y besándolo Tom se viene, es ruidoso y abrumador porque Chris también está cerca y ambos pierden el ritmo y cada uno se folla al otro hasta que no puede más, Tom rodea a Chris con las piernas y embiste contra su próstata hasta que lloriquea el nombre de Chris varias veces y se corre, espasmódicamente, con Chris yendo y viniendo en el ángulo perfecto, hasta que duele y Chris la saca, se arranca el condón de un tirón, apenas se toca y Tom siente algo caliente entre las piernas, en todas partes. Es casi al tiempo, ambos tiemblan contra el otro y gimen todo el orgasmo afuera. Se están besando inmediatamente después, untados de semen y sudor.

**Too hot**

Hay blanco y hay luz.

Tom siente que todo es tibio, está cómodo, tranquilo, lejos de los límites del cuerpo. Le toma un buen momento aterrizar y recordar en dónde está y qué es el peso que siente en varios lugares (es Chris, brazos y piernas rodeándolo). Hay calor y el sol parece que ya está muy alto, Tom no se quiere mover y se queda dormido de nuevo, infinitamente relajado.

Despierta de nuevo, tal vez diez o veinte minutos después, con un pensamiento que le rebota en la cabeza, de hecho cree que pudo haber soñado brevemente con ello en algún punto de la noche, o hace un momento mientras dormía. Chris respira plácidamente contra su cuello y Tom lo siente enorme contra la espalda, la verdad es que no sabe muy bien por qué fue que pasó lo que pasó la noche anterior (o más bien qué significó), pero decide que ha fantaseado varias veces con hacer esto, incluso antes de conocer a Chris, así que definitivamente va a hacerlo.

Se desenreda del abrazo muy despacio y para cuando termina se siente completamente despierto y  _caliente_ , no sólo por el sol o por Chris, sino porque, cuando termina de deslizar la pierna que estaba aún bajo las de Chris, la tiene dura contra la tripa. Él se acomoda de nuevo, Tom teme haberlo despertado pero nota que no es así, él sigue dormido; con gran parte del cabello en la cara y sin nada de ropa. El edredón le cubre la mitad del pecho, que se mueve con su respiración. Tom lo mira y se lame los labios. Por algún motivo (biológico, de hecho) en las mañanas siente especial interés por  _hacerlo._

Así que desliza el cobertor hasta que queda sobre los muslos de Chris, acomoda una pierna en cada lado y le lame desde la base hasta la cabecita de la polla casi dura, abre la boca y de un solo tirón mete todo lo que cabe en su boca porque quiere sentir como se ( _juhm)_  va poniendo duro entre sus labios. Cuando va a repetir el movimiento Chris está considerablemente más duro, más grande, rosado y firme sobre su lengua ( _ngh)_. Tom lo lame en círculos, chupa, pasa la lengua por la punta para recoger las gotitas de preseminal acumuladas y gruñe con el sabor ( _unhhg)._ Al poco tiempo puede mantener un ritmo sin tener que sostenerlo con las manos, sólo subiendo (rozando con los dientes la punta, chupando) y bajando hasta que lo siente en el fondo y casi duele. Lo mantiene durante un minuto, tal vez, y entonces siente una mano enorme sobre el cabello y presión, Chris lo está jalando hacia arriba y Tom chupa un poco y lo deja salir de su boca, suena  _pop_  y es húmedo, Tom tiene un hilito de saliva en los labios que lo conecta con la puntita de la polla de Chris, es lo más erótico del mundo.

— _Por Dios_  —, Tom levanta la mirada y ahí está Chris, todo sonrojado, ojos nublados y la boca abierta. El gesto en general es tan delicioso que Tom baja la cabeza y lame, en parte le lame el abdomen y en parte le lame la polla, como si lo estuviera besando, con la boca abierta, dejando un rastro gigante de saliva. Chris gime y maldice y mantiene los dedos enredados en su cabello, jalando cuando está muy adentro o cuando está casi fuera, porque Tom lo vuelve a meter en su boca, lo siente duro e hirviendo, Chris suena como si se derritiera, "Tom", dice, " _Tom Tom Tom Tom",_ "¿Qué pasa?", Tom levanta la cabeza y sonríe, supone que debe tener los labios rojos e inflamados porque Chris lo mira como si fuera pornografía, "No pares, Tom", y es más una súplica que una orden.

Tom sigue, esta vez mirando hacia arriba, Chris le corresponde la mirada, y tal vez sea la luz o la mañana, pero Tom piensa que esos ojos son más azules. "Qué lindo eres Thomas", Tom tiene más de la mitad de su polla dentro de la boca y supone el tipo de imagen que debe estar dando, no sabe qué tan agradable será pero Chris muge, embiste contra su boca y Tom gime. Luego vuelve al ritmo que había tomado, adentro y afuera, sin dejar de mirarlo, succionando al final, relajándose para dejarlo ir más dentro. Chris se reduce a un montón de quejidos y súplicas un instante después, le folla la boca con un movimiento leve, semicircular. Tom lo siente contra el paladar, pesado sobre la lengua.

El orgasmo patea a Chris, lo destruye. Tom piensa que nunca lo había visto tan vulnerable, tan guapo, tan lleno de luz. Sacudiéndose un poco, como en sueños todavía, murmurando  _tomtomtomtomtom_  y viniéndose, mucho, caliente y dentro de su boca. Tom no recuerda que hubieran hecho esto alguna vez, Chris siempre viniéndose fuera de su boca y en general fuera de él o dentro de un condón. Y esto le da cierto encanto sucio, intimo. Chris sabe un poco amargo, pero Tom decide que no es un mal sabor mientras lo traga. Cuando levanta la mirada Chris lo está mirando y jadea, " _Dios_ ", dice y se ríe un poco, acariciando los crespos de Tom entre sus dedos.

**Hot damn**

"No te voy a dejar salir de la cama", dice Chris después de que Tom se viene, lo está sosteniendo con la misma mano entre su cabello y Tom debe arquear la espalda y estirar el cuello un poco así como está (en cuatro) o simplemente ambos perderían el balance. Tom casi ronronea contra esa mano que lo acaricia, y la verdad es que al comienzo no se lo cree, supone que follarán un par de veces más, dormirán y luego se dedicarán a las cosas que uno tiene que hacer los fines de semana.

Y se equivoca, porque Chris en efecto no lo deja salir de la cama, o más bien, sí lo deja pero hace lo todo lo posible para que Tom no tenga que hacerlo. Tom simplemente se desvanece después de venirse tres veces seguidas, y el sueño no le dura nunca más de media hora, pero siempre Chris lo aprovecha para traer comida o cigarrillos y (de paso, así) quitarle razones para dejar la cama.

Así es todo el sábado, Tom permanece sobre su espalda, sobre los costados, sobre manos y rodillas, sobre el pecho, sobre Chris y de pie, eso último mientras volvía de la cocina con unos snacks, que es lo que comen en la cama, ambos un poco sudados y pegajosos, pretendiendo ver una maratón de  _Supernatural_ , pero tocándose bajo las sábanas. Al final las papas fritas se enfrían y el hielo de las gaseosas se derrite, Chris está sentado y Tom está sobre él, la verdad es que está empezando a doler un poco, piensa, pero Chris está vibrando contra su pecho y Tom no encuentra razón para detenerse.

**Ven**

El domingo no es lo mismo, Tom se lamenta brevemente mientras observa sus interminables fotocopias de  _Instituciones Políticas_.

Cuando abre los ojos en la mañana cree estar respondiendo al movimiento imprevisto de la cama, así que se gira para preguntarle a Chris qué sucede y resulta que Chris no está allí, está casi saliendo de la habitación, teléfono en mano, "-guro?, yo recuerdo que lo dejé sobre el escritorio". Chris no cuelga su llamada hasta que están a punto de almorzar, al parecer un folder no apareció luego de que él saliera de la oficina el viernes. Tom se instala en la sala (mentalizando que no será todo el día) y se dispone a adelantar trabajos y lecturas para la próxima semana.

Justo después de eso Chris le dice que tendrá que ir hasta la oficina porque es definitivo que no encuentran la carpeta; Tom se hunde en los cojines del sofá, sujeta con un poco más de fuerza el resaltador que tiene en sus manos y trata de no sonar desilusionado, —Ve —, dice, pero no puede volver a concentrarse en las lecturas, no sabe qué es lo que debería subrayar. Chris está por salir cuando Tom se oye a sí mismo murmurar con un hilillo de voz: —Te estaré esperando —. Cuando Chris lo voltea a mirar está sonriendo de lado, hay calidez en sus ojos, "Ya vuelvo".

Es poco más de una hora, Tom está engrosado en una lectura de semiótica cuando oye pasos y presiente vagamente el olor a tabaco. Chris tiene una expresión arrugada en la cara, como si hubiera tenido que soportar por mucho tiempo algo molesto, mantiene los ojos enterrados en el celular. Tom descubre que Chris todavía está soportando ese algo molesto, porque giña en su dirección cuando pasa por la sala, pero sigue su camino hacia el estudio y murmura que sí está comprendiendo de vez en vez.

"Robert es uno de mis mejores amigos", dice de la nada, después de unos cuarenta minutos, Tom está por terminar de leer sobre la cultura en el desarrollo del signo, "¿Qué?", pregunta, más por muletilla que por no haber oído. Chris se está masajeando las cienes y cruza la sala, "Pero es un idiota a veces, me ha causado muchos dolores de cabeza". Tom no se atreve a preguntar, Chris da un salto y es un poco sorprendente verlo colgar de una barra de la que Tom no había reparado hasta ahora; dispuesta en una esquina, tal vez a dos metros y medio del piso.

Tom decide que debe terminar su lectura, y Chris realiza variedad de ejercicios sin decir una palabra, concentrado con tanto vigor que Tom sospecha que se está entrenando con algo de rabia contenida, como vibrando y bullendo dentro de su cuerpo. Las lecturas son como el noventa por ciento de lo que ve, pero por el rabo de ojo y debajo de la piel lo siente, Chris sudando y jadeando del ejercicio, sin camiseta, sin parar para descansar. "¿Sobre qué estás leyendo?", lo oye preguntar, "Sobre el signo", dice Tom demasiado rápido, voltea a mirar brevemente pero Chris no lo está mirando, parece más bien que espera a que Tom elabore lo que acaba de decir.

Pero Tom no puede, porque de repente se da cuenta que ha leído unas cinco o seis páginas sin estar poniendo atención a las palabras y más bien consumiéndolas ciegamente mientras prestaba atención al tensar de los músculos de Chris. "Es… Umberto Eco dice que nosotros entendemos los signos que hemos creado entre nosotros por nuestro contexto y por cómo hemos desarrollado y experimentado en él". Tom leyó eso mientras Chris estaba en el estudio, así que se fuerza a sí mismo y devuelve las páginas que había (supuestamente) avanzado.

—Tom.

—Chris.

—Ven.

Tom no lo anticipa, levanta la cabeza en duda y encuentra a Chris más allá, con sus ojotes azules y gotas de sudor resbalándole en el pecho. Se le hace agua la boca.

—Ven —, Chris vuelve a decir, grave, como una invocación. Tom siente que lo halan de los huesos, así que va.

**En tu mente.**

Empiezan en la esquina donde estaba Chris pero terminan en el sofá donde estaba Tom. Ambos sudando, Chris respira agitadamente, mantiene la frente pegada a la espalda de Tom y el vaivén de su respiración hace que el cabello húmedo se esparza por todas partes, le da cosquillas. "¿Deberíamos tomar un baño?", "Deberíamos".

Y por supuesto también follan en el baño, Tom sosteniéndose de las llaves del agua, o de los azulejos, o de la puerta; Chris murmurándole que de haber sido por él no lo habría dejado salir de la cama de nuevo, que estuvo pensando en tocarlo todo el día, que lo único que lo mantuvo funcional un domingo en la oficina fue el pensamiento de que al volver Tom estaría ahí, ojalá con las piernas abiertas, "¿Estabas pensando en mí, Thomas?", "Sí", "¿En qué pensabas?", "En tus manos", "¿En dónde quieres mis manos?". Tom lo sujeta de ambas muñecas, la mano derecha la pone sobre su cuello y Chris primero lo acaricia y luego aprieta, sólo un poco, como manteniéndolo en su lugar, "¿Qué hago con mi otra mano, Tom?", "Tócame", "¿Dónde?".

Primero es la palma de la mano, cálida, resbalándose con el agua por su abdomen, suave y firme. Luego esa mano lo toca más abajo, más abajo, más abajo,  _"Chris",_  "¿Pensaste algo más mientras no estuve?", y es desconcertante lo cuerdo que suena, Tom siente que se va, que no puede mantenerse en sus rodillas, "Sí,  _Chris_ ", "¿En qué pensaste?", "En follar". La mano le envuelve la polla de repente, y cuando lo toca es delicioso, caliente, mojado. Tom siente que Chris ajusta también la mano que tiene (ahora) alrededor de su cuello y el sonido que se le escapa es agudo, salvaje, "¿Qué más pensabas?", " _Dame más_ ", Chris embiste, "Eres mío", "Soy tuyo".

**Cielo.**

Le requiere toda su voluntad por cumplir con sus responsabilidades llevar el portátil hasta la habitación y encenderlo para iniciar la llamada de Skype que tiene pendiente con Chris y Sebastian, pero Tom lo hace, porque es un buen chico, como dice Chris, que lo recibe entre las mantas y lo envuelve en lo que parecen diez extremidades. Para cuando Tom inicia sesión Chris está profundamente dormido sobre el lado izquierdo de su pecho.

"Oh Dios", Sebastian abre mucho los ojos apenas empiezan la video llamada, es mucho azul lo primero en lo que Tom repara, "¿Qué?", pregunta, y Sebastian apunta a algo que debe ser la pantalla, "Con que ese es Chris". Y es Chris (Evans) quien aparece de inmediato, mirando la pantalla fijamente, "¿Ese es tu príncipe azul, Hiddleston?", Tom gruñe un poco, pero no hace nada para mover a Chris de su lugar ni para impedir que ellos lo vean por la cámara. La verdad es que se ve bastante adorable con todo su cabello rubio regado y esa expresión relajada que tiene en la cara. "Hey, Hiddleston idiota, te estoy hablando", "Te oí", dice Tom, contento, lejos de los problemas que preocuparon a sus amigos tanto como para exigirle una video llamada para comprobar que se encontraba bien.

Hablan un buen rato, Tom les explica en voz baja lo que sucedió y soporta (con los audífonos puestos) los regaños de ambos, Sebastian parece escandalizado cuando se entera de que Tom no comió nada por casi dos días y Evans sale de sus casillas cuando se entera de la caminata nocturna bajo la lluvia el día que lo corrieron de la habitación, "¿Qué más podía hacer? Ustedes dos no están en la cuidad, nadie de nuestro semestre lo está y no supe a quién más contactar", "¿Qué te dijo cuándo llegaste?". Tom les explica lo más detalladamente posible (sin ser capaz de dar detalles sobre el constante sexo oral, anal, en la ducha, en la sala, en la cama, lo que sea) y concluye, casi quedándose dormido, que sin la ayuda de Chris no sabría qué sería de él.

Curiosamente, todo lo que tiene Evans por preguntarle al respecto es cuál es el sabor del lubricante que han usado, "Qué puta mierda", Sebastian lo reprende y Tom sonríe a la pantalla, demasiado cansado como para contestar con propiedad, "Quiero saber, bebé, pídele a Hiddlestonto que me lo diga", Tom bosteza y se encuentra tan cómodo que contesta: "Cereza, creo". A Sebastian se le escapa una risita y Evans desgarra una carcajada de macho alfa bribón, "Bueno cereza salvaje, lo mejor será que descanses por hoy y mañan- ¿Hiddlestonto?, ¿Tom?", Tom cae dormido durante las risas y no está consiente para oír los reclamos de Evans ("Amor, el idiota se quedó dormido mientras yo le hablaba, ¿puedes creerlo?").

También se pierde que en ese momento Chris se despierta y al descubrirlo dormido decide desconectar los audífonos y poner el computador sobre la mesa de noche, aún abierto y con la cámara apuntando hacia la cama, mas sin reparar una sola vez en la mirada de Evans y Sebastian desde la pantalla. Lo que pasa después es que Chris lo abraza y Tom lo busca entre sueños, se enredan de lado, Tom dándole la espalda a la cámara. Sebastian está por hacer un comentario sobre la ternura que le causan cuando Chris saca un brazo bajo las cobijas y atrae a Tom hacia su cuerpo con una mano, apoyándola en lo que parece su culo. Evans es quien cuelga la llamada en escándalo.

**Tierra**

Una vez la llamada de Skype y el programa son correctamente cerrados y desanclados de la barra de tareas del computador, Sebastian le dirige una mirada furtiva a Chris. Lo tiene al alcance de la mano. Siempre ha pensado que Chris es más guapo cuando está cerca de él, como ahora, indefenso y recién bañado. Están en un hotel en Tampa, Florida, hace calor.

—Yo nunca he tenido problema con que trabajaras con Robert, —dice de pronto, Sebastian se alarma por cómo se tensa un poco el ambiente—, seguramente es algo que no soportaría ahora, pero es parte de ti y a mí me gustas todo. —Sebastian siente ganas de ronronear, se acerca para darle un beso y Chris lo detiene a mitad de camino—, Yo no habría podido hacer contigo lo que Tom está haciendo con ese tío, no podría.

—¿Por qué, amor? —Sebastian siente una mano consentirle el muslo camino arriba.

—Tom puede ocultar lo que siente si quiere, yo no, lo notarías de inmediato y tendrías que enamorarte de mí.

**All I know (Lunes, 8:30 am)**

"Ok, Tommy, esto es todo lo que sé:", Sebastian tiene un cigarrillo en la mano derecha y un café en la izquierda, lleva puestas unas gafas negras, está recostado en Evans y los tres están en el campus porque cancelaron la clase que tenían, "Chris, ¿Hemsworth?, es Hems… o Heims-", "Hemsworth, sí", Tom lo corrige e intenta dejar pasar lo ansioso que esta conversación lo pone, "Hemsworth, entonces, sí…", Sebastian suspira, "Cuando hablé con Robert sobre él me dijo que se trataba de un amigo de la universidad que se había divorciado recientemente y que necesitaba un polvo urgente". Tom sonríe, fuma y pretende no estar atando cabos en su mente.

"La verdad no recuerdo bien, pero cuando lo vi anoche, acostado sobre ti,", y Sebastian deja que se resbalen las gafas por la nariz un poco, para  _guiñarle_ un ojo, Tom resopla, "se me hizo muy familiar, y es porque creo que mientras trabajaba con Robert lo oí nombrar y creo que lo vi una vez, estaba con una mujer", "¿Guapa?", Tom nota tarde que habló demasiado rápido. "Sí,", dice Sebastian, "mucho, se llama Elsa, creo".

**Tell me all about it (Lunes, 5:30 pm)**

"Yo te conté  _todo_  sobre mi vida, Hemsworth-oh, ¿ese vodka es para mí?"

Chris tiene en cada mano algo que luce mucho como un vodka tonic y Tom sabe que le está haciendo ojos para que se acerque más rápido. "Uhm", Chris se sienta junto a él en el sofá, da un sorbo tentativo a su bebida y lo mira de lado, "Quieres que te cuente sobre mí", Tom asiente enérgicamente. Él le da otro sorbo a su bebida (esta vez menos tentativo) y luego encoje un poco los hombros.

—La verdad no estoy seguro de que me hayas contado  _todo_ , —dice con una sonrisa—, aún no tengo idea de dónde viene el acento que tienes —Tom se recuesta y gruñe.

—Yo sé que el tuyo viene de Australia, —Chris se ríe un poco.

—Sí, y yo supongo que el tuyo viene del Reino Unido, pero no sé por qué.

—Mis papás son ingleses, yo también, pero nos mudamos aquí cuando yo era un niño porque querían venir a invertir en América.

—Yo soy australiano.

Tom lo mira en llamas, "No me digas", dice sarcásticamente, "no tenía ni idea". Chris se ríe y asiente mientras bebe. "Está bien,", murmura, "déjame contarte una historia entonces". Tom apoya parte de su peso en Chris y él responde con un sonido contento, "¿Empiezo por mis orígenes en una granja en Oceanía o quieres que salte a la parte en donde decidí venir a hacer negocios en Los Ángeles?", Tom bebe, "Por donde quieras".

Chris le cuenta sobre sus hermanos (Liam el demonio y Luke el… otro demonio), le habla de sus años en la universidad en Sidney, del tiempo en que salió con un chico llamado Mark que iba de intercambio y cómo terminó emprendiendo vuelo a América bajo la propuesta de continuar su carrera, ser modelo en su tiempo libre y trabajar hasta las canas en la compañía que fundó junto a Robert, a quien conoció apenas llegó a California. "¿Qué hace tu compañía?". Chris responde con un movimiento de mano y luego le explica que iniciaron en Los Ángeles orientando actores, modelos, cantantes y cualquiera envuelto en el mundo del espectáculo que necesitara una mano con sus finanzas y/o necesitara un manager.

"Ósea que eres mánager", Chris niega, "No, a nuestra compañía hay mánagers afiliados que buscan ayuda con temas financieros; como contabilidad o donaciones para disminuir el pago de impuestos, también tenemos contactos con ONGs, abogados, periodistas, organizadores de eventos y cuestiones por el estilo", "Ya veo".

No se extienden mucho en el trabajo porque Chris insiste en que es aburrido y en que le hace falta una mano en el sector de comunicaciones porque la verdad es que no termina de entender lo que hace el departamento, ahí Tom le explica involuntariamente la variedad de funciones que puede cumplir un buen departamento de comunicaciones, se explaya un poco hablando de comunicaciones de marketing y para cuando termina de hablar Chris lo está mirando más allá de ese vodka con algo diabólico en los ojos, "Eres un chico listo", dice, "Al parecer no dejas tus lecturas pendientes", Tom resopla, "Me gusta leer", dice nada más.

Chris parece que piensa en algo por un rato, Tom siente que le pica estarse quieto así que pregunta en qué piensa y Chris lo voltea a mirar con su cara de extraterrestre, "Pienso que deberías trabajar para mi compañía".

**Her (Lunes, 9:30 p.m.)**

Ella se llama Elsa y es rubia, menuda y fuerte, acento español por delante, caderas firmes, sonrisa amplia. Chris le dice con sinceridad desnuda (y esa última parte es muy literal) que está convencido de que ella es la mujer de su vida. "Estoy seguro de que me puedo enamorar de nuevo,", dice inmediatamente después, "pero no creo que ninguna mujer vaya a ocupar en mí lo que ella ocupó".

Mientras hablaban de la empresa de Chris llegó el domicilio que habían pedido para cenar y luego de comer terminaron comiéndose al otro, lo que concluyó en ambos tendidos desnudos y recién bañados en la cama de Chris, tomando un respiro para lo que ambos saben serán un par de polvos más. La charla ha evolucionado y ahora Chris conoce los nombres de todos sus novios y novias; Tom sabe sobre Elsa, la ex esposa, la mujer perfecta. "Nos divorciamos hace siete meses", dice después de un silencio que Tom no tuvo intención de interrumpir, "Le he dado muchas vueltas a por qué sucedió, y siempre llego a que nos enamoramos por ser diferentes y nunca pudimos terminar de entendernos entre nuestras diferencias". Chris se pasa una mano por el cabello y suspira, Tom se siente vagamente celoso, supone que debe estar sonrojado por el calor que siente en las mejillas y se siente un poco inseguro, pero Chris termina de botar el aire que tomó y lo mira con sus ojotes azules infinitos, "Eres muy lindo, Thomas".

**Martes, 1:15 p.m.**

"¿Estás seguro de que esto vale la pena?"

Evans lo mira con ardor y le da un golpe en el hombro, "Me ofendes", murmura, "¿Cuándo te he conseguido mala marihuana?". Tom asiente y le pasa el dinero con resignación, "¿De dónde estás sacando dinero, Tom?", "Mis padres me enviaron hoy". Evans lo mira sin parecer seguro y Tom bufa un poco, "Y así pude pagarle a Chris lo que me prestó ayer", "Lo sabía, debiste decirme", "Ya está solucionado, pásame la hierba, Evans".

**Martes, 1:25 p.m.**

—Cariño —Chris habla y Sebastian lo voltea a mirar.

—¿Qué pasa?

—¿Cómo sabes que esta marihuana es tan buena? No quiero que Hiddlestonto me reclame después, le juré que era lo mejor del guetto —Sebastian se ríe mientras acomoda un poco el cabello y termina de tacar la pipa que tiene en las manos.

—Robert tiene dos dones que no hay que desaprovechar, amor; —Chris frunce el ceño en confusión— el primero es una habilidad extraña de hacerte tomar malas decisiones que al final son buenas, —Chris no sabe si quiere ahondar en ello—, y el segundo es un talento insólito para conseguir buena marihuana y las mejores putas.

Chris sonríe.

**Martes, 4:20 p.m.**

"Entonces la última vez que fumaste fue en la universidad", Chris lo está observando por el retrovisor con cara de travesura, asiente y ambos sonríen, "Ya veo", Chris le pregunta qué y Tom le explica que sus amigos llegaron a la universidad ese día afirmando haber encontrado la mejor marihuana de la ciudad, "Dicen que es traída de Jamaica", Chris resopla un risilla, "¿Y tú te crees eso?", "No me importaría comprobarlo".

En al apartamento Tom pega un porro con la maestría del estrés universitario, lo enciende con una de las doscientas candelas que están en todas partes en casa de Chris y aspira suave como si quisiera degustar la textura del humo, él lo está observando desde el lado opuesto de la habitación y parece dubitativo pero emocionado. Tom le ofrece y Chris apenas lo duda un momento, luego extiende la mano y fuma.

**Martes, 5:00 p.m.**

Cuando ambos están locos después de fumar, cuando ambos se están riendo como imbéciles por alguna cosa que ninguno de los dos recuerda, ahí, en ese momento, Chris lo observa con ojos vidriosos, le pone una mano enorme en el cabello y antes de que Tom ronronee, le dice, "Ven que te quiero hacer el amor".

Y Tom va como si fuera la gravedad la que lo jalara hacia adelante, va y lo besa y lo muerde hasta que Chris se está deshaciendo en su boca y gime.

Cuando están en la habitación Chris ha puesto los Black Keys a sonar en alguna parte y Tom está drogado y caliente, hirviendo, evaporándose. Chris cumple con lo que promete y le hace casi todo lo que le ha hecho desde que empezaron a follar, pero lo hace diferente, más desnudo.

Se tocan sobre la ropa, debajo de la ropa, sudando, comiéndose la boca. Primero lo hace Tom, lamerle la polla como si fuera un dulce; luego lo hace Chris, es sólo que él no sólo le come la polla sino que termina follándole el culo, suave y sucio hasta que Tom  _ruega_  por dedos o  _algo_ , y Chris le muerde el interior del muslo izquierdo, "¿Quieres que te haga el amor?", Tom siente que se derrite alrededor de esos dedos que se sumergen en él, como si estuviera hecho de mantequilla caliente y cediera al contacto, siente tanto que quiere revolcarse como loco en la cama. "Sí, sí, sí, sí, sí", responde cuando Chris mete un tercer dedo y el mundo se estrecha.

Hacen el amor, porque es suave y rápido, pero se miran a los ojos y Tom siente vacío en la panza, como si Chris le robara el aire con mirarlo y follarlo así de locamente despacio, así de locamente rápido. Es absurdo y ambos pierden rastro de qué hacen cuando el calor los obliga a embestir ciegamente, fricción y piel que choca, la polla de Chris hasta el fondo, dibujando semicírculos mientras Tom suplica para que no pare y cuando intenta seguir hablando nota que se están besando y tiene que corresponder, dejarse llevar.

Cuando Tom termina está murmurando algo que no puede terminar de decir porque su mente se le va, los pensamientos dejan de tener hilos conectores y todo se disuelve en placer, presión en el abdomen y una explosión en todas partes, Chris mordiéndolo en un hombro y placer, concentrado, sabor a marihuana y sexo en su boca cuando pasa saliva mientras se corre.

**Miércoles, 10:45 a.m.**

"Me dijo que hiciéramos el amor"

Evans se atora con el humo de su cigarrillo y ni lo voltea a mirar, sólo maldice, "Mierda", dice, "Puta", afirma, "Joder", explica.

Sebastian es quién atina a preguntarle por su bienestar emocional, "¿Estás bien?", pregunta, y Tom le explica entre el humo de varios cigarrillos que terminó por fumarse casi toda la María que había comprado, y que Chris en medio de su traba le dijo que quería hacer el amor, porque esas son vainas que pasan cuando uno está muy loco. Sebastian lo interrumpe, "¿Me estás diciendo que crees que 'hicieron el amor' porque habían fumado marihuana?", Tom toma aire profundamente.

—Sebbie, —dice intentando sonar tranquilo—, la verdad es que es una posibilidad.

Evans es quién habla esta vez, "Una de dos, Hiddleston,", e inhala de su cigarrillo por quince segundos o algo así, "O ese tío nunca fumó Mary Jean o está enamorado de ti". Tom reacciona por instinto y contesta muy rápido, "Estaba drogado, no puedo pensar que él está enamorado de mí porque drogado me pidió que hiciéramos el amor".

Evans vuelve a fumar tan profundamente que Sebastian le da una palmada, "Eres un idiota", le dice Evans, y Tom tuerce los ojos.

**Miércoles, 2:40 p.m.**

—Sebastian no está, dímelo todo —Evans se recuesta en la baranda de uno de los polideportivos de la Universidad, parece algo cansado y le está extendiendo un cigarrillo, Tom lo toma y exhala mil palabras que tenía atoradas en el pecho.

—Nunca tuvimos sexo seguro y eso siempre me dio miedo pero nunca lo controlé porque él me gusta mucho, —Evans no dice nada, fuma más y asiente. Tom le cuenta que desde el comienzo nunca usó un condón para darle sexo oral, y que cuando Chris le come el culo nunca lo hace con protección que se interponga. —hace falta que se me venga dentro, de resto todo está hecho —Evans no parece sorprendido.

—¿Ha follado con… más personas? —Tom lo piensa por un momento muy largo, reflexionando en lo que fue ser puta y todo eso. Al final fuma profundamente, bota el aire y enfrenta que le duele pensarlo, pero lo dice, "No lo sé", Evans asiente, tranquilo. —Yo no creo que lo haya hecho, —Tom le demuestra con un bufido que no lo cree y él sólo sonríe, —no sé por qué pasa, pero yo confío en ese Hemsworth —dice Evans, Tom fuma, "¿No será porque tienen el mismo nombre?", Evans entrecierra los ojos, —Tal vez —admite.

**Miércoles, 4:30 p.m.**

Scarlett se puso hoy un jean ajustado, un top que deja que se le vea de la última costilla hacia abajo y tiene el cabello suelto, le cae sobre los hombros como una bendición, Tom la está mirando embelesado hasta que ella se recuesta en la pared del balcón del edificio y le contesta.

—Entonces quieres que el sexo sea mejor —Tom lo piensa bien antes de responder.

—Es fantástico, pero quiero que lo sea aún más —Scarlett asiente.

—Compra un plug —dice, Tom se altera un poco pero intenta disimular, y falla, ella suspira. —No es nada del otro mundo, Tommy, a ellos les gusta ver cómo te metes cosas en el culo, esa es una realidad —Tom pasa saliva.

—¿Dónde compro un plug?

—En un sex shop, o en internet.

**Jueves, 1:30 p.m.**

"No se olviden de las fotos", dice ella, "Las fotos son la prueba de que estuvieron allí, necesito ver esas fotos".

Tom la odia, y la verdad es que para ganarse el odio de alguien como Tom hay que hacer mucho, y ella lo hace, se llama Maria del Pilar, es profesora de Gestión de Proyectos y él la odia, así como uno odia a la cucarachas y a los insectos que deambulan en la podredumbre.

**Jueves, 3:10 p.m.**

Chris llega puntual como siempre. Tom le dice en la mañana, cuando todavía están envueltos en el otro, a qué hora saldrá de la Universidad ese día y Chris llega a la hora exacta, como si le pagaran por ser preciso. Scarlett y Sebastian disfrutan mucho echarle en cara lo mucho que su popularidad ha aumentado desde que un camaro lo viene a recoger todos los días apenas termina sus clases. Tom los intenta ignorar (y pretender que no le satisface) mientras se fuma un cigarrillo, en la entrada de la universidad y esperando que Chris llegue, y que lo hace.

Ese día (el cuarto de esta semana) Chris aparece con India después de la clase de Gestión de Proyectos. Tom apenas esboza una sonrisa cuando lo ve parquear en la acera de enfrente, Sebastian le da un pequeño empujón y Evans le dice que no debe olvidar el condón. Tom les pondría atención si no fuera porque Chris se baja del auto para buscarlo con la mirada.

En al auto siempre hablan de algo que resulta ser interesante, aunque esta vez podría ser la excepción. "¿Cómo manejas tu dinero?", pregunta Chris. La conversación que le sigue es casi de negocios, Tom siente que Chris conoce mucho de personas que no saben qué hacer con su estado económico. Su charla se vuelve educativa, Tom aprende sobre los intereses de distintas entidades bancarias, de la donación a obras de caridad para evadir impuestos y de muchas cosas más.

Al final Tom le da su número de cuenta a Chris y le explica que prefiere mantener el dinero que tiene en el banco en vez de en sus manos, "Tiendo a gastarlo muy rápido en cigarrillos, drogas, alcohol y maricadas", Chris se ríe pero mantiene una expresión mucho más sobria todo el camino, como si recordara o pensara en algo. Tom no lo interrumpe.

**Jueves, 4:00 p.m.**

"María del Pilar es el demonio encarado", Tom busca la manera más precisa de explicarlo y termina destilando odio, "La detesto, pero supongo que siempre tienes profesores así".

El trabajo como tal no es tan complejo, es sólo que ella pretende que Tom saque tiempo para hacer una incursión en una empresa ajena a su medio para hacer una evaluación de sus conocimientos, y la verdad es que Tom no está de ánimo, así que, desvergonzadamente, le pide a Chris que lo deje usar fotos de la empresa suya (fotos tomadas por él, por Robert o por cualquiera) para incluirlas en su proyecto.

Chris accede y le comparte un archivo comprimido de fotos de la empresa, Tom se propone desarrollar el taller de Gestión de Proyectos, pero Chris parece muy entretenido con la idea de tomar fotos, así que toma muchas fotos con su celular.

Tom sospecha que debe haber al menos una foto suya.

**Viernes, 6:30 a.m.**

Desde segundo semestre Tom desarrolló la costumbre de revisar su correo apenas la alarma para ir a la universidad se disparaba. Lo hizo por culpa de Eduardo, un profesor idiota que canceló tres clases de ocho de la mañana a las cinco y treinta de la madrugada porque (o esa es la teoría de pasillo) estuvo demasiado borracho para llegar a tiempo.

Es viernes, la primera clase es a las nueve, pero Tom abre los ojos a las seis y toma el celular entre sus manos. Para su deleite hay tres correos nuevos, uno es doble y llegó a las dos de la mañana, anuncia sobre la cancelación de una clase y sobre la reposición de la misma el sábado. El otro e-mail sólo se trata de una cancelación. Tom contempla su celular por un par de minutos.

"¿Qué es lo que miras tanto?", Chris lo mira unos treinta centímetros más allá, tiene cara de sueño aún.

"Me acaban de cancelar las dos clases del día".

**Viernes, 9:18 a.m.**

Dormir hasta estrada la mañana no era un hábito de Tom hasta que la educación superior lo obligó a pasar noches en vela y acumular sueño y cansancio para siempre. Por eso es que, ante la más mínima oportunidad, Tom intenta dormir la mayor cantidad de tiempo posible, acurrucado entre las mantas y concentrado en seguir soñando.

Pero su celular suena con el timbre que Chris se programó para sí mismo y es muy difícil seguir durmiendo con eso. Tom se endereza de mala gana, toma el teléfono entre sus manos y se encuentra decepcionado de que Chris esté tan lejos de él como para tener que llamarlo por teléfono, "¿Hola?", dice cuando contesta, dormido y con ganas de que Chris lo envuelva entre sus brazos enormes.

—Tom, lamento despertarte, pero tengo que pedirte un favor.

—No, no, no hay problema, —Tom se friega los ojos—, ¿Con qué te ayudo?

—Creo que dejé mi celular en la mesa del comedor, ¿puedes mirar?

Tom se levanta como una tormenta y va a revisar, el teléfono de Chris está sobre el individual de la cabecera.

Chris le pide que se lo lleve a oficina, que así puede conocer la empresa (en caso de que decida trabajar allí), y Tom le asegura que sí, que está bien, que ya va para allá, que lo espere un momento mientras espera el próximo bus.

Y todo marcha a la perfección, Tom un poco dormido pero en sus cinco sentidos esperando el próximo bus que lo lleve al centro empresarial donde Chris tiene su oficina. Todo está bien. El celular que tiene en el bolsillo no pesa tanto como él cree que lo hace. Es solo su maldito carácter que quiere confirmar que Chris no ha estado follando con otras cinco putas al tiempo que con él. Tom casi gime después de cinco minutos esperando, se lamenta y maldice, pero saca el celular del bolsillo, introduce la clave que ha visto repetir tantas veces y se encuentra con la interfaz de un celular que no es suyo.

Cuando el bus lega Tom no ha sido capaz de revisar conversaciones ni mensajes de texto, todo por puro respeto, aunque le arden las entrañas de ansiedad.

"¿Scarlett?", ella sonríe al otro lado de la línea, Tom no sabe cómo lo sabe, sólo lo hace. "Tengo el celular de él en las manos, ¿qué hago?"

"Las fotos", dice ella, Tom la regaña y le dice que no se trata de María del Pilar y Scarlett se ríe como una tormenta al otro lado, "No seas idiota Thomas, me refiero a que mires las fotos que él tiene en el celular", "¿Para qué?", "Lo sabrás si lo encuentras".

Y Tom lo encuentra.

Hay tres fotos suyas, Tom reconoce las tres y le hierve la polla de dicha y vergüenza. La primera foto es de él frunciendo un poco el ceño hacia un lugar que no se ve, está completamente vestido pero con la ropa que, recuerda, Sebastian le hizo ponerse para las  _fotos_  aquellas. La segunda es seguramente otra foto que tomó Sebastian, la misma pared blanca a sus espaldas y el mismo jean (que se supone le hace ver buen culo) pero su torso descubierto. Tom se está quitando la camiseta en esa, su expresión es curiosa porque tiene los ojos cerrados y los labios un poco fruncidos, Tom no puede mirar por mucho tiempo la foto.

La tercera es él en el apartamento de Chris, laptop en las piernas, resaltador sobre una oreja y mirada clavada en la pantalla. Es una foto normal pero Tom huele intimidad en ella, porque tiene puesta una camiseta de Chris que se le resbala un poco en los hombros y porque está seguro de que esa foto la tomó Chris la tarde anterior.

**Viernes, 7:36 p.m.**

"No, yo sé que tú crees que lo entiendes, pero no es así"

"Hiddl-"

"Estoy enamorado de ese idiota"

"Déjam-"

"Me da miedo pensar en lo enamorado que estoy, no sabes cuánto, no sabes cómo"

"HIDDLESTON"

"¡¿Qué?!"

"Que lo sé, es Hemsworth"

Silencio, Tom respira contra el teléfono, está en la cabina más cercana que encontró apenas llegó de nuevo al apartamento de Chris y pudo sacar monedas para hacer la llamada. Evans suena como si fumara, y la conversación queda colgada ahí en la nada como el humo, desvaneciéndose. Tom aclara la garganta y Chris rechista. "¿Lo amas, eso crees?", pregunta, y Tom no tiene que pensarlo tanto porque a sí mismo se responde: "Sí".

Evans le dice que entonces necesita dejar de ser un cobarde e ir a decirle, porque él tiene cosas que hacer con su vida, como follar con Sebastian, y esas cosas no se deben posponer porque idiotas como Hiddleston no son capaces de ir y confesar su amor. Tom oye el sermón con los ojos muy abiertos, "Está bien", dice cuando Evans pausa para respirar, y caen en otro silencio en el que concilian sin palabras no volver a hablar hasta que Tom haya resuelto su situación, así que ambos cuelgan casi al tiempo.

Tom se enciende un cigarrillo apenas sale de la cabina y no puede evitar que se le paren los pelos cuando ve a India, el camaro de Chris, entrar al conjunto residencial que está en frente suyo.

**Amor**   **(viernes, 9:10 p.m.)**

Después de cocinar la cena, fumar un par de cigarrillos y beber algo de vino que Chris decidió que quería tomar, se agotan ambos de coquetear y Tom insiste en ir a la cocina a limpiar un poco el desorden de la cena. Y él sabe que lo hace en gran parte porque su ansiedad no le permite descansar y mucho menos contemplar la idea de entrar en la misma cama de Chris sin decirle entre besos lo cuánto y el cómo.

Así que muy inquieto limpia mesones y platos, piensa en su familia, en el empleo que le propone Chris, en la universidad, en la vida en general, y se encuentra mirándose las manos llenas de espuma blanca del jabón, "¿Qué es lo que piensas, Thomas?", Tom no podría mentirle así quisiera, menos cuando está ahí detrás suyo, casi rodeándolo con esos brazos, "En Shakespeare, Hamlet, escena cu-", Chris le sonríe en el hueco del cuello y Tom siente que se le erizan los pelos como a un gato.

—¿Por qué no estás en la cama, Chris?

—Thomas, —Chris vibra contra su espalda.

—Qué

—¿Me dejarías hacerte el amor?

**Viernes, 11:50 p.m.**

"¿Desea añadir 'plug negro, cola de zorro' al carrito de compras?"

"Aceptar"

**Sábado, 1:15 a.m.**

Tom escribe esa noche una nota en el muro del grupo de Facebook de la universidad, dice "Hago ensayos" y nada más, porque la verdad es que lo entumece la idea de escribir algo que justifique el por qué está haciendo trabajos ajenos. Pero le escriben veintidós personas, de esas Tom elige quince que están dispuestos a pagar lo que él quiere y empieza a escribir sobre la Segunda Guerra Mundial a las 10:50, después de que Chris le pidiera que se besaran cuando él se estaba viniendo.

Con todos los ensayos (menos el que era sobre el cine ruso, porque ese era una putada, la verdad) Tom se gana 40 dólares cada uno. El ensayo que lo obligó a ver Tarcovski costó veinte dólares más, y es porque uno no ve cine psicológico ruso a las dos de la mañana gratis. Así fue cómo reunió 660 dólares para gastar en nombre de hacer el amor ebrio y feliz con Chris.

**Sábado, 10:00 a.m.**

Sale disparado del salón a comprar vodka y cigarrillos. Más tarde, le llega un mensaje de Evans, "Hiddlestonto, dónde estás, Sebastian tiene ron y marihuana, tenemos que consumir después de clase", Tom sonríe como un idiota al celular, "No puedo, voy a decirle que lo quiero".

"Firma aquí, por favor", es un chico guapo el que atiende a Tom y le entrega su factura de compra. Para cuando va saliendo del centro comercial repara en lo costoso que salió ese vodka ruso que compró pensando en la boca de Chris cuando está chupando su… Tom respira, el precio es demasiado alto y teme haber gastado más dinero del que debía, igual, con el dinero que ahorró comprando el plug en amazon (en vez de E-bay), cree que todo está bien. De todos modos entra al primer cajero del su entidad bancaria que encuentra y comprueba su saldo.

Siente que se le cae el alma al suelo y se desportilla como vidrio roto que se le hunde en la carne.

**Sábado, 6:00 p.m.**

La verdad es que no había reparado en lo ilusionado que estaba. Fueron dos veces de Chris pidiendo que hicieran el amor (¿y qué significó eso, entonces?) y él no supo comprender que era sólo un decir y que su lugar en la vida de él sólo podría ser uno. Se queda petrificado en una silla después de volver del cajero cuando Evans lo encuentra y lo arrastra a la cafetería.

—Hemos follado 36 veces —a las seis y veintiocho de la tarde Tom se encuentra con Sebastian en la registradora de la cafetería, él apenas asiente y lo convida a un cigarrillo, siente que le falta el aire pero lo acepta, se muerde el interior de la boca, —No Sebastian, —murmura, él le da una mirada extraña—, no lo estás entendiendo, —Tom se da una calada larga cuando lo enciende—, lo que sucede es que me ha pagado por 36 polvos, como cuando era puta, así que sé que eso es lo que ha sido.

Sebastian deja de fumar, de tomar, de respirar; lo mira con sus ojos de cielo, "Mierda, Tommy", dice, "¿Crees que para él eres sólo una puta?", Tom siente que le arden los ojos, la cara le hierve, "El problema no es ser puta, eso puede estar bien, el problema es que yo no quería ser una puta para él".

**Sábado, 9:00 p.m.**

Tom se termina su cuarto café con Sebastian y Evans y se sienta a beber, como un estudiante recién entrado a la universidad, en el primer asiento que no es visible para las cámaras de los edificios. Tiene una botella de vodka ruso, el corazón roto y toda una noche de mierda por delante. "¿No vas a ir a casa hoy, Tom?", lo alerta mucho descubrir que es Anthony el que lo busca pasada la hora de la cena, mucho después de que sus amigos se fueran pensando que él también lo haría. "La verdad es que no quiero volver nunca a  _casa_ ".

Anthony le quita la botella, la cierra y la pone en su maleta, luego casi que carga a Tom hasta la estación del bus, hablando sobre algo estúpido que resulta muy gracioso y lo distrae completamente. Cuando están sentados en la sala de un apartamento, Tom descubre que no ha pensado en Chris por obra y gracia de las bromas ebrias (porque descubrió la maravilla de vodka que Tom tenía) de Anthony. Así que le pide un poco más de vodka y se olvida de nuevo.

Hasta entrada la noche, cuando tiene hambre, vomita el trago y cae dormido sin poder controlarlo, pensando en Chris y llorando lágrimas agrias que no tienen sonido porque Anthony está en la otra habitación y no es como si Tom quisiera compartir su humillación con alguien más.

**Domingo, 9:40 a.m.**

Tom toma aire por undécima vez frente al conjunto residencial y se decide por fin.

"Torre 5, 505, soy Thomas Hiddleston".

El pitido que confirma su permiso para ingresar es inmediato.

**505**

" _I'm going back to 505_

_If it's a seven hour flight_

_or a forty-five minute drive._

_In my imagination_

_You're waiting lying on your side_

_With your hands between your thighs"_

Tom sube al ascensor. Tiene flores en la mano derecha y menos de media botella de vodka en la izquierda, además de un corazón despedazado en el pecho y tantas ganas de ver a Chris que siente que le pica el pecho de ansiedad.

Él lo está esperando apenas las puertas de abren, Tom retira la mirada porque no sabe si puede soportarlo ( _stop, and wait a sec)_ , Chris le pide que entre y apenas levanta los ojos y lo mira siente que salen chispas, que duele todo, se le llenan los ojos de lágrimas en un instante ( _Oh, when you look at me like that, my darling)_ él da un paso atrás, lo invita de nuevo, le pregunta, "¿Qué pasa?", "¿Estás bien?", "¿Sucede algo?", y Tom no sabe por dónde empezar a decirle todo, ( _what did you expect?)_.

—Me tengo que ir de tu apartamento, tengo que sacar mis cosas ya mismo.

—¿Por qué?

—Me estás matando Chris, no me mires así.

—¿Por qué te vas?

_I'd probably still adore you with your hands around my neck_

"Te quiero",  _or I did last time a checked._ Tom lo dice y es tan breve que queda flotando entre ambos, como si ninguno pudiera respaldar u objetar nada, "Te quiero", Tom lo repite para pesarlo en su lengua de nuevo, para asegurarse de que queda colgando entre ambos más claramente. "Te quiero", dice por última vez y Chris lo está mirando con los ojos abiertos como platos, mar azul en esa mirada. Tom no lo soporta y deja de verlo.

"Debí irme sin decir nada pero no pude,", Tom intenta caminar hacia la habitación, está pensando en su ropa entre la ropa de Chris y entre el olor de las cosas de Chris, siente que va a llorar. "¿Thomas?", Chris está quieto, parece perdido como los niños pequeños que miran alrededor en un centro comercial lleno de gente, Tom quisiera sentir desprecio pero se le entibia la panza, "¡YO NO QUERÍA SEGUIR SIENDO TU PUTA!", le grita.

Una vez está afuera es más fácil todo, Tom toma aire, "Yo pensé que ya no era tu puta", "¿To-", intenta serenarse, sonreír, "La verdad es que me costó calcular cuántas veces fueron", "¿Qué? Thomas no ent-", "Según el dinero que me sigues pagando hemos follado treinta y seis veces desde que vine a pedirte ayuda", Chris parece que le da vuelta a todo dentro de su cabeza porque se le refleja en la expresión el entendimiento, Tom siente repudio, "Yo no quería ser tu puta, yo pensé que sí me estabas haciendo el amor".

_And I cramble completely when you cry._

Tom llora sin pudor, maldita sea, Chris lo observa como al borde de decir algo, pero la verdad es que Tom no sabe si quiere oírlo hablar. _You've had to greet me with goodbye._  Se acerca a la mesa del centro del living, deja caer las flores, deposita la botella casi terminada, suspira e intenta relajar los hombros, siente los ojos de Chris sobre la espalda, pesados. "Ya te dije que te quería, para eso eran las flores y el vodka, ahora me voy a ir y no quiero que me vuelvas a llam-", "Cállate Thomas".

No es el volumen de su voz porque Chris habla casi igual que siempre. Es algo en su tono lo que varía, es algo parecido a lo que hace cuando le habla mientras follan y al tiempo es algo parecido a lo que oye cuando sabe que está furioso porque algún trámite en la oficina no está saliendo bien. Tom deja de caminar cuando está llegando al pasillo, se resiste a voltear a mirar, y el silencio cae sobre ambos como humo de mil cigarrillos fumados, venenoso y denso.

_Take my hands off of your eyes too son._

—Esto debimos hablarlo cuando llegaste, —Tom lo voltea a mirar y Chris parece conmocionado, ansioso—, yo debí decirte antes de que lo hiciéramos en el cuarto de ropas, lo siento, Thom-

— _PARA_  —Chris se detiene en seco, lo mira con gesto perplejo—, No me hagas más daño, ya no importa —Tom voltea la mirada de nuevo y lo oye respirar desde lejos.

—Si import-

—Chris,  _no má-_

—Te quiero, Thomas —Tom llora de nuevo, no es como si pudiera retener el flujo de lágrimas, siente que quiere refutar, maldecir, creer, o sólo irse, sólo alejarse y dormir, no pensar, no llorar.

_I'm going back to 505._

"Thomas", Tom no mira hacia atrás, no quiere hiperventilar y romperse, "Thomas", Chris suena compasivo, cálido, "Thomas, ven". Oh, y Thomas va, como una tormenta, se le tira en clavado al pecho, le hunde la cara como si quisiera consumir el olor de su ropa, de su piel. Chris lo abraza de inmediato, y es cálido, Tom puede sentir los latidos de su corazón en la piel de la cara, en el fondo de la panza. "Te quiero", le dice y Tom odia como se le hace agua el cuerpo, como se muere por besarlo, como no puede resistirse a oírlo decir lo que quiere escuchar.

—Me pagaste treinta y seis polvos, cabrón.

—Pensé que te irías.

_In my imagination you're waiting lying on your side,_

Tom lo suelta de golpe y lo mira, indignado, lágrimas en toda la cara, seguramente rojo de llorar y de quererlo tanto, ah, y de rabia. "Cabrón", Chris luce indefenso, "¿De verdad pensaste que venía por el dinero? Yo no soy una puta". Él parece que lo sopesa en su cabeza, Tom se ofende con cada segundo, "Preferí no arriesgarme a que te marcharas, además pensé que ya sabías que te estaba consignando y que no hacías comentarios como símbolo de acuerdo", Tom aprieta los dientes, "Hago bien mis cuentas, sé qué dinero debo gastar para no quedarme corto, no reviso mi cuenta todos los días porque la doy por sentada", Chris sonríe pequeño y mira al suelo, "¿Qué?", Tom se avergüenza aún más, le arde la cara pensar que se está burlando de él, Chris se muerde los labios.

_With your hands between yout thihgs,_

—Me gustas mucho, —dice— déjame, Tom.

—Dejarte qué.

—Déjame quererte.

… _and a smile._

**Back to**

La pared del pasillo está fría contra su espalda, Tom gime contra los labios de Chris, una, dos, tres veces, y él le mete las manos bajo la camiseta, palpándole el cuerpo con la yema de los dedos hasta que Tom se eriza todo y suspira eterno, "¿Qué me estás haciendo, Chris?", es retórica, Tom desvaría entre esos besos, pero Chris deja de besarlo un momento y lo observa a los ojos, mortalmente serio, "El amor, Thomas,", Tom jadea, "te estoy haciendo el amor".

Es dejarse ir, sólo caer y no hacerlo, porque él no lo dejaría caer, lo levanta y aprieta contra la pared, le muerde el cuello e imita eso que hace con la lengua detrás de su oído con la cadera entre sus piernas. Tom se derrite, como algodón de azúcar en la lengua, agua en los dedos de Chris. El amor se hace sin afán de venirse, y eso hace que sea como venirse todo el tiempo con la lengua de Chris entre los dientes y toda la ropa entre ambos. Tom suda, enroscando a Chris contra su cuerpo y mordiéndole la boca, "¿Ves lo que me haces?", le pregunta él, con el cabello suelto y regado alrededor de su cara bonita, con las pupilas voladas y esa boca toda comida, obsceno y gigante, "¿Qué te hago, Chris?", él muge contra su polla, duro e insistente, "Esto", y hay besos, "Y esto", y una mano buscándole entre las piernas.

Tom gime, desinhibido.

"¿Lo sientes?", Chris lo despega de la pared y camina hacia la habitación con Tom en los brazos y Tom le muerde una mejilla. "Creo que hace un momento sentí  _algo_ ".

El amor en el 505 suena duro, con Tom boca arriba, las piernas abiertas y Chris en medio, primero metiéndole los dedos, hirviendo con lubricante helado, uno y dos y tres, hasta que Tom está a punto de llorar de placer, deshecho, abierto y ardiendo por la presión. "Mírame", Chris se lo ordena y Tom abre los ojos, enfoca y él está ahí en frente, deslizándose en una sola embestida hasta el fondo, Tom arquea la espalda, ronronea con la sensación y el apretón de placer en la tripa. "¿Ves cómo te lo hago?", y Chris dibuja un circulo asesino con la cadera, pegadito a Tom, "¿Te gusta cómo te lo hago?".

"Sí"

"¿Sí?"

"S-sí"

"¿Qué?", Chris le lame el cuello y la saca para meterla toda de nuevo, un solo golpe húmedo y Tom sin aire que respirar, "¿Qué te gusta, Thomas?"

"Como me lo haces"

"¿Cómo te hago qué?"

"Esto", Tom apoya las piernas abiertas en la cama y se folla solo, desde abajo, haciendo ese algo sucio con la cadera que siempre le arranca maldiciones a Chris, que los deja sin aire a ambos. Chris lo sostiene con una mano, se hunde todo lo que puede y sigue el movimiento de Tom, lento y delicioso.

"¿Qué es esto?", pregunta Chris.

"Me estás haciendo el amor", Tom ronronea y él parece de acuerdo, se inclina y le muerde un hombro.

"¿Mío?"

"Tuyo"

Tom se viene encima de Chris, montándolo casi con furia. Chris se viene dentro, apretándole el culo entre las manos y gimiendo.

El después son ambos en la cama de Chris, Tom mirando hacia el closet y fundiéndose en un sueño de resaca casi al medio día, con Chris aún dentro y aún envuelto en su espalda, dándole besitos cortos en la curva del cuello. "Este es un momento perfecto para decir que sí", Chris deja de darle besitos, "¿Qué sí qué?", pregunta y lo lame, Tom maúlla, "Que recibes todo el dinero de vuelta". La sonrisa de Chris es aire tibio y dientes que terminan mordiéndolo en la curva del hombro y el cuello. Jadean, se frotan un poco y Chris suena como si se lamentara en éxtasis cuando Tom ondula la cadera y ambos se ponen duros así de cerca, tan íntimamente. "Vale, lo recibo", dice en un suspiro, "¿Te vas a quedar?", pregunta después y Tom tiene los ojos cerrados y el cerebro perdido entre las piernas de Chris, "¿Quieres que me quede?", "Sí", "Lo haré", Chris embiste un poco, duro y mojado dentro de Tom. Ambos mugen y vibran contra el otro.

**Mi ropa en tu armario.**

Para la hora de almuerzo han terminado y Tom se fuma un cigarrillo a los pies de la cama, aún desnudo y brillando. Chris está pidiendo un domicilio y cuando cuelga Tom le pregunta si aún puede conseguir ese empleo del que hablaron, Chris le asegura que sí. "Tengo clases en la universidad casi todo el día", "Lo sé", "No tendré mucho tiempo", "Podrás trabajar desde casa", Tom asiente, Chris le pide un cigarrillo y ambos fuman en silencio, desnudos y con el sol brillando al otro lado de la ventana.

"No te podrás deshacer de mí, cuando tenga dinero lo gastaré en alcohol y juguetes sexuales, no te dejaré ir", Tom confiesa y Chris lo mira con sus ojazos abiertos, "Está bien, me gusta", dice sonriendo después de unos segundos de sonrojo, "¿Qué?", Tom pregunta, "Tener tu ropa en mi armario, me gusta", ambos sonríen como tontos y no se miran por lo que queda del cigarrillo.

—¿Te lo hago?

—¿Qué?

—Con la boca Chris, ¿quieres que te lo haga con la boca?

— _Thomas_  —y suena como una súplica.


End file.
